So the Game Begins
by Jleighl1987
Summary: Caleb’s sister comes to Spencer Academy to have a normal life with her twin brother, only to come to find out that she is just getting mixed into something she would rather stay away from. Takes place with the movie as well. 11 rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author: Ok, so this isn't my first fanfic, but my first fanfic for The Covenant. That was the most amazing movie I have ever seen and I loved it! Four hott guys in one movie is awesome!1 hahaha! But I am going to try to attempt to write this and make it good. This just came to me and I thought I would give it a try. Reviews much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the boys or girls from The Covenant, I do however own Kegan Danvers! Thank you!**

**Summary: Caleb's sister comes to Spencer Academy to have a normal life with her twin brother, only to come to find out that she is just getting mixed into something she would rather stay away from. Takes place with the movie as well. (Might change, not really sure!)**

**A Year Before:**

Kegan Danvers walked into Spencer Academy with her bags in her hands and a paper telling her where her room was. She stopped a looked around to see people in both directions. She smiled at people who pasted her.

"Um….hi." she replied walking up to a group of girls "I'm Kegan. I just moved back here, I was wondering if you could tell me where Caleb Danvers is?" she asked

"He lives with his mom. I doubt you will find him here." One replied

"Oh, ok thanks." Kegan replied. She turned around and ran straight into a boy who had long brown hair. "I'm sorry."

"No, I should watch where I am going." He replied

Kegan smiled, before trying to walk past him. "You look familiar. What's your name?" he asked following her

"Kegan." She replied

"Did you live here before?" he asked

"Yes when I was little, but my father died so I moved to New York to go to school with my aunt."

The boy looked at her with curiosity is his eyes. He had seen this girl before but he couldn't remember. "I'm Pogue." He finally replied holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She replied shaking his hand

"Are you lost?" he asked "Do you need some help?"

"Actually I am looking for Caleb Danvers."

A smile came across Pogues face. "So you met Caleb Danvers already? Man, he's quick."

Kegan couldn't help but laugh "Actually, he's my brother."

"Excuse me?" Pogue replied a little confused

"I'm his sister. Actually his twin sister."

Pogue stood there for a moment "You don't remember me do you?" he asked

"No should I?"

"Yeah, I've been your brother's best friend since well I can remember."

Kegan stared at him for a little while "You and two other boys' right?" she asked with a smile

"You do remember!"

"Sort of. I mean we were only 13 when I left. I can hardly remember what I did last week let along 3 years ago!" she replied with a laugh

"Yeah, there was Reid and Tyler."

"Yeah I remember. Vaguely, but I remember."

"Well here come on, I'll take you to him." Pogue replied grabbing her bags off the ground. "He's at his house. Did you not go there before you came?"

"No, actually no one knows that I am here."

"Why?"

"I just didn't feel like seeing anyone right now."

Pogue stopped and stared at her.

"You do know about my father right?" she asked

"Yeah, how did you know though?" he asked staring at her.

"Because, well he's my father. I think I have the right to know what happened to him, don't you think?"

"Well, I mean, it's just that Caleb never mentioned…"

"My father's death about killed Caleb. That's why I was sent away. Actually I volunteered to leave." She interrupted.

"Died?" he asked.

"Yeah…."

"Oh yeah, I mean I just….never mind." he replied. He quickly changed the subject "So what brings you back here to Ipswich?"

"I wanted to see my family real bad. I missed them very much. Caleb wrote me and told me that our mother was getting worse everyday. I had to come see her."

They walked outside and found 3 boys gathered around a Mustang. Pogue smiled. Kegan looked at him and followed his gaze. She saw a dark haired boy leaning against the drivers door, smiling. He turned around and saw Pogue standing at the door. "Hey man! Where have you been? We've been waiting for 20 minutes." Caleb yelled

"Yeah well I ran into an old friend." Pogue yelled back. Kegan looked up and saw her twin brother staring at her.

"You already found you another girl Pogue? You just broke up with Haley two days ago." Tyler replied

Pogue glared at him. Kegan moved down the stairs following Pogue.

"Hi." She replied barely in a whisper.

Reid and Tyler looked at Caleb who just stared at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Reid." Reid finally responded holding out his hand.

"Kegan." She replied still staring at Caleb.

"Kegan?" Reid asked

"My sister." Caleb finally responded.

"Do what?" Reid asked bluntly

Kegan could feel her eyes welling up with tears. "It's been a long time." She replied. "3 years."

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Caleb replied. "Does mom know?"

"No, I just got here actually. I ran into Pogue and he was talking to me."

"Wait, what is going on here?" Tyler asked

"I've missed you Caleb." She replied ignoring Tyler.

"I've missed you too." He replied. They just stood there for a moment "Well give me a hug." He replied with a laugh. Kegan wiped her face and smiled before wrapping her arms around her twin brother.

"Hold on!" Tyler yelled "When did you get a sister?"

"When I was born dumbass" Caleb replied letting go. Kegan couldn't help but laugh. "When my father died, she left to go to a boarding school."

Tyler and Reid looked at each other before looking at Pogue who had a look on his face. "These boys are my best friends. This is Tyler, Reid, and I guess you already met Pogue." Caleb replied introducing everyone

"Wow, you've grown up." Reid replied. "I mean…well.."

Kegan laughed "I know what you mean."

Reid smiled. Caleb took notice. "This is my sister, there will be nothing going on." He replied. Kegan laughed again.

"Where are you staying?" Reid asked ignoring Caleb's statement.

"Um…in Spencer. I haven't really found my room yet." She replied

"Do you need some help?" Caleb asked

"I am completely lost." She replied "I would really like to see my mother though." She replied

"How about this, you go get yourself settled in and we will all go eat dinner with her. It will be a nice surprise." Caleb replied.

"Yeah sure." Kegan replied. "Can you help me find my room first?" she asked shyly

"Oh yeah of course. The girls have the first 2 floors and the boys have the two top floors. So I mean it will be easy to find your room." Caleb replied

"Who are you rooming with?" Pogue asked

"Um…" Kegan put the paper up to her face until she found the name "Michelle Stowe."

The boys looked at each other before smiling. "What?" Kegan asked "Wait, do I want to know?"

"She's nice." Pogue replied.

"Yeah sure." Kegan replied grabbing her bag and walking past them. Pogue looked at Caleb who had a huge smile on his face.

"I like her." Tyler replied following them. Reid hit him in the arm before laughing.

"Hey Caleb, does she know?" Reid whispered. Pogue quickly turned around before rolling his eyes. He moved up to Kegan and began talking to her.

"No, she doesn't know. That's why she thinks my father's dead. She can't know." Caleb whispered back. Tyler and Reid nodded their head in agreement.

Kegan could never know about there secret. I would destroy her life only to know that her father is really alive, alone aging. Caleb knew she could never see her dad the way he was. They had to keep the Covenant a secret for her's and their own protections.

**Author:Ok let me know what you think and if should continue. The next chapter gets into the movie I promise, I just need to get this one out of the way! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author: Thanks to you guys who reviewed!! It really means a lot!! Thanks to you who corrected me in so many ways, I don't take it as anything mean, just as you trying to help me. But I just wanted to get something straight, this movie wasn't realistic in anyway, so therefore my story isn't going to be realistic. Kegan is Caleb's sister, but she doesn't know about their powers just yet, its going to come to a shock to her, her mom knew she left, actually she let her leave to go live in New York because it was too much for Kegan to handle to stay there. I am going somewhere with this story, I just ask that you bear with me!! Thanks!!**

**PS I changed some things in the first chapter to help you guys understand more.**

A few weeks pasted for Kegan. She was finally settled into her dorm room, with her very annoying roommate. Everyone went and ate at the Danvers Mansion, which she surprised her mom very much so. Kegan found herself in her room thinking about when she first walked into the door. _The house reeked of alcohol. Kegan walked into the living room and found her mother sitting, much like slouching in the chair, sipping her brandy. Kegan's eyes filled with tears as she moved over to her mother and kneeled down_

"_Mama." She whispered. Her mother's eyes moved over to the girl sitting on the floor, as Caleb and his friends watched from the doorway._

"_Kegan." Her mother whispered. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm home. I couldn't be away any longer."_

"_You're home for good?"_

"_Yes ma'am." Kegan leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I've missed you and I just wanted to come home and see my family."_

"_Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy that you decided to come home. I will get your room ready for you." Her mom jumped up and put her drink down and began walking to the stairs._

"_Mom!" Kegan yelled after her. Her mother turned around "I am going to stay at Spencer for a while. I have a roommate and everything. I thought I would try it out for a little while and if I don't like it I would move in with you guys."_

"_Are you sure? I can go get your room set up for you."_

"_No its ok. I just wanted to come by and see you. I've missed you. We were going to have dinner together."_

"_Yeah, that sounds good. I will go get Betty to cook something up for us all to eat. What would you like? Anything?" Her mother was not acting normal, but Kegan didn't care. She was just so happy to be home. Kegan smiled._

"_Anything, it doesn't matter to me." She responded. She watched as her mother disappeared into the kitchen. She turned back to the boys at the door._

"_She's really happy to see you." Caleb replied._

_Kegan smiled. "I'm happy to see her. She seems good."_

"_Yeah well it's not everyday that her daughter comes back home from being absent three years." Caleb bluntly replied. He knew he sounded harsh, but he couldn't take it back now. "I didn't mean…."_

"_I knew what you meant." Kegan said cutting him off._

_Caleb looked down towards the ground. Kegan looked away from everyone and watched as her mother came back through the kitchen door. She had a smile on her face. Kegan quickly changed her mood and smiled at her mother. "Oh I'm so happy that you are home." Her mother wrapped her arms around Kegan. "Dinner will be ready in just a few moments. Come sit down and tell me how everything has been. Boys come too." Ms. Danvers said grabbing hold of Kegan's hand and bringing her into the living room._

Kegan sat in her bed not being able to sleep thinking about the past three years she had missed. She knew Caleb was mad at her for leaving, but you knew that her dad being gone that things would get bad. She knew she chickened out, but it was just too much to take in and she needed to get out. All girls' school in New York sounded like the best option at the time. She rolled over to the other side and just stared out the window. She saw how the stars shown brightly through the window giving light into the room. She smiled and quickly got up, putting her pants on and a hoody before quietly leaving the room. She quietly walked down the hall until she got to the door. She took off running outside, giggling while doing so. She remembered in New York, at times late at night, a bunch of her friends and her would run outside and just lay in the grass staring up at the stars. Every now and then they would find a shooting star and they would make a wish, knowing it wouldn't come true. Kegan's wish was always to come back to Ipswich and be with her family. She smiled to herself, until she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly leaned up and turned around.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied holding her chest. "You scared me to death."

He laughed "Sorry, don't sleep much either." He sat down beside her and just stared at her. She smiled at him before lying back down.

"I love it out here."

"Yeah, well enjoy it when you can. It's usually raining. This is probably the first clear night in about a week."

"Great." She responded sarcastically. "Are we supposed to be out here?"

"Probably not, but that's the fun part."

"What is?"

"Trying not to get caught."

"We are lying in the middle of the grass, I'm sure someone would see us."

"Well, I guess you don't like having fun."

She laughed. "I guess not."

"Yeah I'm guessing that laying in the grass staring up at the stars, wishing on the shooting ones, praying that one day your life could be as normal as everyone else's. Going day by day praying that the wish you made will come true. Hopeless romantic."

"Obviously, something your not."

"Ouch!" he responded holding his hand to his heart. Kegan couldn't help but laugh.

"Reid, you're so dumb." She laughed.

"Thanks, I guess."

They heard a noise behind them. "Shhh." Reid quickly grabbed her hand and they took off behind a tree. She couldn't help but laugh.

"It's the security making sure no one is outside their rooms." Reid responded.

"Great!"

"Shhhh…" he yelled putting his hand to her mouth. They heard footsteps coming their way. "Shit!" he whispered. He accidentally moved forward knocking himself into Kegan pushing her against the tree. He was on top of her looking at her, as she looked up at him. She smiled at him as the security guard passed them without even noticing they were there. Reid moved off of Kegan and grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" she pulled away "Where are we going?"

"To the cliffs." He replied.

"I think we should go back inside."

"Not the rebellious type huh?" he had a smirk on his face.

"I'm rebellious." She defensively responded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Reid started walking in the opposite direction of the school. Kegan turned back to the school, but stopped. She but her bottom lip before turning around and running towards Reid to catch up with him.

"If we get caught…" she began. They began walking through the woods, "Reid?" she called out.

"I'm right here beside you." He responded grabbing her hand. This time she didn't pull away. She was scared to death to be outside in the woods in the dark. The stars had disappeared because of the trees making it very hard to see in front of her. "Just hold on to me. I know this place like the back of my hand, trust me."

She smiled at him, before tightening her grip on his hand. Finally they moved into the clearing, looking over the town. "Wow!" Kegan gasped. She moved to the edge and looked out over the town. "This is wonderful. Where did you find this place?"

"Its one of my favorite places. Actually me, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb come here all the time."

"Its beautiful."

Reid smiled at her. "You can come and look at your stars here." He retorted with a smirk. Kegan didn't notice.

"Would you like to come?" she asked turning around

Reid started at her for moment, before smiling. "Sure."

"Don't worry I wont tell the others that you turned into a little softy." She smiled before turning back to the edge. She felt Reid walking up behind her. She turned around to see him standing there staring at her. "What?" she asked still smiling.

"Can I do something?" he asked

"What?"

"This…" before she knew what was happening Reid had her in his arms kissing him. At first her reaction was to push him away, but then she finally realized this was what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his back. She pulled away and smiled at him. Suddenly it began to rain. "I don't lie." He replied grabbing her hand. They took off running through the woods again, getting drenched. Kegan laughed the whole way to the school until they were finally inside the building. They were both soaked, but didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her one more time and kissed her until they heard the door open. Reid grabbed her hand and took off to the shower. "Who's in here?" a voice came. Kegan giggled, but Reid quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "I know someone is in here. You will be in some serious trouble if you don't come out." No one moved. Reid moved her into the shower and cut the shower on. The security guard walked into the bathroom to see someone in the shower.

"Do you mind?" Kegan yelled.

"Sorry, didn't know anyone was in here." The security guard quickly left the bathroom, while Kegan just died out laughing. "Well I am going to go to bed now. You kind of made me tired."

"Thanks." Reid responded sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." She laughed. "Goodnight Reid."

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." She leaned over and quickly gave him a kiss before hurrying to her room. She looked at him one last time before walking into her room. She leaned against the door and smiled to herself.

A year later:

"No!" Kegan yelled "Caleb, I'm not doing it."

"Keg, come on you said you would last week."

"That was last week, now its this week. I already made plans with Reid."

"She's your mom too."

"I know that, but I didn't know that I was going to be babysitting her."

"You know she's just missing our father."

Kegan looked at her brother, he knew not to use that line on her. She turned around, not facing him. "That's not fair." She replied

"Just do it this time. I swear I wont ask again."

"Doubt it." She retorted. "Fine!"

Caleb smiled "Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead. "Come on we need to go to class."

"I don't like you right now." Kegan replied turning back around. Caleb laughed.

"I know." They walked into the classroom.

"Keg!" Reid yelled wrapping his arms around her waist. Caleb just stared at him before shaking his head. He moved over to his seat, which was next to Pogue.

"What's wrong with you?" Pogue asked

"Why did she have to choose him?" Caleb asked as he watched his sister kiss Reid.

"You said it was ok when they first started dating." Pogue answered

"I know, but I thought it would be over within the week, not still going on a year later."

Pogue laughed "Well, she seems to really like him."

"Yeah, well I don't care." Caleb responded "Anyways, Kegan is going to look after mom tonight so I can go with you guys."

"Good, how did she take it?"

"Not too well, but I put her on a guilt trip about our father." Caleb replied with a smile.

"You know what gets me?" Pogue asked

"What?"

"That she still doesn't know about the covenant. She has been with us 24/7."

"She cant know Pogue." Caleb all of the sudden became serious.

"I know man, I'm just saying." Pogue was watching Kegan as she walked up the stairs. She smiled and waved at him before taking her seat next to Reid and Tyler.

"Calm down, lets get to work." The professor said as he turned around to write on the board.

"Hey are you going to the bonfire tomorrow night?" Reid whispered.

"Yeah, I was planning on it. Are you?"

"If you are, then I am." He smirked.

She smiled at him. "Then it's a date."

"You two!" the professor yelled. Kegan laughed before turning her attention back to the board. Reid laid his head down. Kegan looked over at Tyler who just rolled his eyes. She smiled.

Kegan rushed to her room to change for the party. She grabbed her skirt and tank out of her closet and quickly put them on. She redid her make up and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror one last time, before running out the door. She got into her BMW and drove over to the beach where the party was held. She spotted Kate, with a blond girl.

"Hey!" Kegan yelled embracing Kate in a hug.

"Hey girl. I was starting to wonder where you were." Kate responded "Kegan this is Sarah. Sarah this is Kegan."

"Hi, its nice to meet you." Kegan said holding out her hand. Sarah smiled before shaking Kegans hand.

"Yeah you too." Sarah replied.

"Have you guys seen Reid?" Kegan asked

"No, I was going to ask if you've seen Pogue. He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

"They are probably just late. I am going to get some drinks, you guys want anything?"

"Yeah sure." Kate responded. "Just give me whatever."

"Yeah that would be great." Sarah replied.

Kegan smiled before walking towards the table with all the food. She grabbed three cups and walked over to the keg next to the table. She smiled to herself before filling up each cup. She began to walk back over to the girls with the cups in her hands, barely holding on. She laughed as she almost dropped one. "There they are." Kate replied pointing up to a hill, where four boys were walking down.

"Who's they?" Sarah asked

"Don't really know that much about them. I date Pogue, he's the long haired one. Then there's Caleb beside him, Tyler , then Reid." Kate responded.

"Its about time." Kegan replied handing the drinks to the girls. She turned her back to the hill and began having conversation with the girls. She brought the cup to her mouth, but before she could drink Caleb reached in front of her and replaced the beer with a cup of water. She looked at Caleb, who had a smile on his face. "Not tonight sweetheart." Caleb responded.

"Caleb, I would like you to meet Sarah. Sarah this is Caleb Danvers." Kate introduced her knew friend. Pogue wrapped his arms around Kate's neck and kissed her. Kegan smiled, as she watched Sarah stare at her brother. Reid put his arm on Caleb's shoulder. "Hi, I'm Reid." Reid introduced himself.

"Hi, Sarah."

Kegan watched getting a little mad that her own boyfriend was flirting with another girl right in front of her. She glared at him before turning around and walking back to the table where she first got the drink. Pogue noticed this, he let go of Kate and walked over to the table

"Hey you." He replied leaning down to her ear.

"Hey." She responded not looking at him

"You know Reid's just like that. He is nice to everyone."

"If you're a girl." Kegan replied looking over at the group she just left.

"He likes you, if he didn't then he wouldn't still be with you. You've been together for a year now."

"Caleb doesn't like it."

"Caleb's not going to like anyone you date. You are his sister, you even more than a sister to him. You two have the same mind. You are connected together cause you guys are twins. He's just looking out for you. Don't pay attention to Reid. He will get what is coming to him. Just act like it doesn't bother you."

She smiled at him before bending down getting another beer. She went to take another sip, but Pogue grabbed it and dumped it out in the sand. "Gua, between you and Caleb I cant do anything." She replied. Pogue smiled at her.

"Well, you know. Gotta watch out for you."

"Right." She responded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the crowd. Reid looked at her smiled. She gently smiled back before turning to the ocean. She smiled to herself and walked over to the edge and stuck her foot in the water. Pogue watched her for a moment, until Reid walked towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing just standing here."

"Something is wrong. I know it is. So why don't you just cut the act and tell me."

Kegan wiped around to face Reid. He was smiling at her. '_No, just stand your ground. Don't let that smile get to you. Tell him what you think.' _She thought to herself. "That's not going to work Reid, so you can just stop."

"Stop what?" he asked still smiling.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Avoid confrontation?"

"I'm not avoiding anything, I am standing here trying to have a conversation with you and trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you."

"Do you flirt with every girl you meet?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"No, you're my girlfriend. I only flirt with you."

Kegan laughed "Yeah I guess you're just a friendly person."

"I am." He admitted

"That's not what I meant Reid."

"Then tell me what you meant."

"The way you were staring at Sarah, like you wanted to get into her pants or something."

"Are you serious?" he yelled

"Yes!" she yelled back

"I was just staring at her and introducing myself. If that's wanting to get into her pants, then I wonder what I wanted to do with you when we snuck out last year."

"Don't change the subject."

"Why do you think that I am flirting with every girl because I introduce myself to them?"

"Because Reid…" she didn't want to finish that sentence. She turned back to the ocean.

"Go on…" he replied walking in front of her.

"No, I'm done talking."

"No, because why?"

"Because you're gorgeous. Every girl probably wants you."

"And that makes you jealous." He replied with that same smirk reappearing on his face.

"No, it annoys me." She crossed her arms across her chest. She knew she had lost this battle.

"Oh, well then I didn't know that I could make you jealous. That's so sweet."

"Shut up Reid."

"No, for real, I can't believe that girls make you jealous."

"I'm done talking." She moved away from him. He laughed before following after her.

"Do you not think you are good enough for me?" he asked becoming serious again.

She looked up at him "No…" she softly replied. He laid his hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. How can you think you aren't good enough for me?"

"Reid, you just are so friendly. Anyone would be good for you. I don't know why you chose me."

"Because I like you. You aren't like other girls. Something about you drew me to you."

"You swear to me it's only you being friendly?"

"I swear." He responded holding his two fingers in the air, with a smile on his face again. She smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her. As she dug her head into his chest she replied "I'm so happy that we don't keep secrets from each other." Reid didn't know what to do. He knew that he couldn't tell her about the Covenant. He wanted to so bad and he knew that if she found out another way it would freak her out and he might even lose her. He nodded his head, shaking the thought from his mind. He looked over at Caleb, who was staring at him. He turned away and let Kegan go.

"Come on Reid, lets go to the cliffs," Kegan responded pulling him along.

"Let's just stay here. Come on it's a party. We are suppose to be having fun." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Ok." She agreed.

Caleb walked up to them "Hey you guys ok?" he asked

"Yeah, we're great." Kegan replied

"Ok, I was just making sure." Caleb responded

"Don't worry big brother, I am taking care of things." Reid replied with a smirk on his face. He knew it would piss Caleb off.

"I'm sure you are." Caleb retorted. "Look don't come in late ok. Its suppose to be a bad storm tonight."

"Ok, I promise." Kegan replied "Now let's have some fun at this party." She pulled Reid over to where everyone was dancing. She could hear Reid laughing behind her

"I don't think so." He replied

"Why? I like to dance."

"Yeah, well I don't. Let's go back over to the guys."

"Come on Reid, just dance with me. Just one time." She begged. She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him on the nose before pulling away.

"This isn't fair." Reid replied walking with her. "You can use those tactics in this game."

"Why?"

"Because you always win." Kegan giggled. She pulled him closer to him.

**Author: Ok, so there's the second chapter!! Hope you guys enjoyed it!! The next chapter the boys are going to use their powers and all this drama is going to unfold. So I hope you guys continue to read. Review and let me know what you think. Don't freaking tell me that you hate the story and that Caleb never had a sister, I know that I watched the movie. I just wanted to add him one and see what it was like to have someone who actually doesn't know about the covenant and how they would react when she finds out that her whole family has been keeping this secret from her for a very long time. So just don't! hahahaha**

**Draco's Secret Lover: hey thanks for the review….ok lets see. I just wanted to add a sister into the mix and see what it would be like to have her not know anything about anything with her family. Its like she was cut out of the picture, but trust me she is going to find out very soon because of Reid being her boyfriend and all and he cant contain his using. Hahha!! Another thing is her mom knew she left, she let her leave. I will do a flashback from the time she left at 13 to help you guys get a better idea of things. But thanks for the review!**

**Skye Mercer:HEYYYY!!! YAY!! You are reading this one!! That really means a lot! Yeah I fell in love with this movie. Me and my best friend were in the theater with a bunch of people and it was soooo funny when the swimming scene came up and we were both like um……hahah just sitting there with our mouths open ----- not really, wait I cant remember. But anyways…thanks for reviewing!! I'm so happy now!!**

**st.elmo-lover: YAY!! I'm happy that you like it so far!! Thanks for the review!!**

**Suntiger: Hahhaha well that's good that Kegan reminds you so much of you! Hahahaha!! Thanks for correcting some things for me. I guess I just get carried away when I am typing that I don't see that I write replied so much. I probably did that in this chapter too, but I tried not too! Hahaha! It's such a good word! Hahaha!! But yeah I just made up a name for her roommate, she's not really in the story too much maybe once if even that! Thanks for the review and the help, it means a lot!**

**ZELINIA- hahahah I know that I made Reid and Kegan be together, but that's how I planned the whole time. Because he uses more than the boys and it's a better way of her finding out about the covenant. Trust me she is going to find out about everything very soon, and she is going to be pissed!! But thanks for the review!! I love the name Kegan too, I want to name my little girl that when I have one! Hahaha! Thanks again!!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Yeah so I have a question that I am pondering right now, that is why chapter 3 isnt up yet. I have the chapter written out and everything but I honestly don't like it at all. So I am going to ask you guys for your opinion on what I should do.**

**Should I have have Kegan find out about the covenant through the book that Sarah reads and books in the library and she just read her last name and just start freaking out or…**

**Should something happen to make the guys have to go fight or one of the guys go fight and she walk up too see their eyes black and just freak out and take off running and run into all of them and they have to explain to her or…**

**anyone have any suggestions?**

**I know, I know, but I just hate what I have written which is the first one, so I don't know. You guys let me know! **

**Thanks,**

**Jessica Leigh**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author: Just a side note, this chapter I know is not going to follow the movie. I needed to get something in before the night at Nicky's so just bare with me. This is the part where Kegan finds out about their powers and I noticed that it wouldn't fit in with the movie, I am adding my own part to it. Just thought I would let everyone know so I wouldn't confuse you. Enjoy!**

"Come on lets go. We are going to be late." Michelle yelled to her roommate. Kegan shifted in her bed and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Kegan asked yawning.

"7:30 in the morning. What did you do last night?"

"Just went out with Reid."

"Oh yeah did you guys have fun?"

"He's been acting weird lately. Like there is something he wants to tell but he can't find a way to tell me. I don't know, something's up."

"Well you should talk to him about it."

"He just avoids the conversation every time I bring it up."

Michelle laughed. "Well it sounds like a typical guy to me."

Kegan smiled before throwing the covers off her body. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear, before going into the bathroom. As she finished getting ready there was a knock on the door.

"You aren't ready yet?" Kate asked walking in.

"I just got up." Kegan answered.

"You are so lazy."

Kegan laughed. "Me and Reid stayed out all night last night."

"Looking at the stars again?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but I was just trying to talk to him. He is being weird."

"Yeah, well Pogue's always weird so don't take it personally."

Kegan laughed as she grabbed her bag off the chair by her desk. The girls walked together to class. Kegan found her seat next to Reid taken, the only other seat left was the one next to Caleb's arch rival. Aaron Abbot. She moved over to the seat as she saw Aaron smiling at her. He had planned this and she knew it. He has been trying to get with her since last summer. She rolled her eyes before removing her bag from her shoulder.

"Hey there." Aaron whispered. She turned to him and smiled a snobbish smile. The class had begun, she looked over at Reid was staring at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He looked mad, but smiled back. Caleb turned around to see Kegan sitting behind him. He gave her a questioning look, before turning back around. "Well looks like the clan is trying to figure you out beautiful."

"Don't flatter me Aaron. I know you did this on purpose." Kegan answered

Aaron laughed, "You're right. I had this planned all along."

"Doesn't surprise me much."

"You know you can just go out with me and this could all be over."

She turned to him and smiled "I am with Reid and you know that. Everyone knows, but you just don't give up. I don't want to be with you and I wouldn't be with you if you were the last person on this earth. So do me a favor and stop talking to me because you are annoying me." She bluntly replied still smiling. She turned back towards the professor who was staring straight at her. She gave an apologetic smile, before opening her notebook.

* * *

After class Reid stormed out of the classroom after Aaron. "HEY!" he yelled. Kegan came running out.

"Reid don't do this." She begged.

Aaron turned around with a smile on his face. "Yes?"

"What gives you the right to even remotely look at my girlfriend?"

"Hey man, she is the one who sat next to me." Kegan glared at him. Reid moved forward.

"Not here!" she exclaimed grabbing his arm.

"Yeah listen to her Reid. You don't want to get your ass kicked in front of everyone." Aaron stated.

Reid glared as he moved forward again. "I'm not afraid of you Aaron. You need to stay away from _my_ girlfriend."

Aaron smiled and nodded his head. "_Ok_!" Aaron smiled at Kegan before turning around and walking away.

"Calm down baby." Kegan replied rubbing his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked.

Reid looked up at him with the same pissed off face. "It's just Aaron." Kegan replied for him.

"What did he do this time?" Pogue asked.

"He's just being himself, as usual." Kegan kept her eyes on Reid as he continued to watch Aaron walk away.

"That ass is going to pay one day." Reid spat.

"Don't do anything Reid. You are going to let him win if you do something."

"I am going to kick the shit out of him that's what I am going to do."

"Caleb!" Kegan turned to her brother for help. "You guys he didn't do anything that he hasn't been doing since I moved here."

"Maybe he needs a good ass kicking to let him know who runs things around here." Tyler stated.

Kegan's head shot straight towards him. "No, no fighting." Kegan demanded.

"Why were you sitting next to him in the first place?" Pogue asked.

"He had some stupid girl switch places with me so I had to sit next to him. He's just being childish ok. Nothing more and just let him be immature. It's not doing anything to me, but annoying me. That's all. He hasn't hurt me or done anything to me to actually make you guys want to kick his ass. So just leave it alone." Kegan responded.

Reid began shaking his head. "No, he needs to be taught a lesson."

"Reid!" she yelled. "Don't do anything." All the boys had pissed looks on their faces. She knew no matter how hard she tried they were all going to do something to Aaron. She looked to Pogue for support, but nothing. He agreed with everyone else. "You guys, I am begging you not to do anything. I don't want to see you guys get kicked out or get into trouble."

"Fine, we wont do anything." Reid suddenly answered. She looked at him and started laughing.

"You suck at lying Reid."

Reid looked over at her. "He needs to stop doing what he is doing. He is going to take it way too far one day."

"He is just some stupid boy. Just leave it alone. He's not going to do anything."

"You are my girlfriend and I have every right to protect you from pricks like him." Reid got into her face.

"And you are my boyfriend and I have every right to beat the hell out of you because you are being stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Yes, you do this then you are stupid." She was getting mad. When she got mad she never made any sense. Reid laughed at her. "This isn't funny." She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Baby…" Reid started. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Fine, we wont do anything to him. But the next time he remotely smiles at you or says a word to you then I am going to have a _talk_ with him."

"Thank you." She smiled. Reid rolled his eyes, he knew he had been beat. Caleb and Pogue died out laughing.

"Shut the hell up you two." Reid stated. Kegan began laughing as well.

"I am going to go. I need to study some." She finally replied. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Reid kissed her on the cheek, before he let her go. They watched her leave before talking. "You guys meet me at the cliffs tonight. I need to tell you something." Caleb responded.

"Tell us what?" Reid asked.

"I cant tell you here. Just meet me around eleven tonight."

"Caleb, why always so late at night? We are always meeting at this place."

"Reid, stop complaining. Do you have something better to do?"

"Yeah, sleep." He retorted.

"Just meet us." Caleb was annoyed. He turned around and walked away.

"You are wiped man." Pogue stated with a laugh.

"Shut the hell up Pogue!" Reid was glaring at him. Pogue began laughing before walking away.

* * *

Kegan slammed her book on the desk. She had been studying for four hours. She looked outside and saw that it had already gotten dark. She groaned and threw herself on her bed. Michelle was gone off to her boyfriends and probably wouldn't be coming back that night. Her eyes were heavy, but she knew she had to keep studying. She had to do good on her exam the next day. She looked outside again. It was around 11:15, and she knew tonight was a clear night. She had tried calling Reid, but he never did answer. She grabbed her coat off her chair and put it on, before going out into the hallway. The hallway was empty, so she knew no one would stop her. She made her way to the main door and walked out looking all around for security. She smiled when no one was in sight. She took off running towards the cliffs. The stars were so much more visible out there and plus the view was amazing. She smiled as she began to run. She had been out here so many times, but she always brought a flashlight in case she got lost. As she made it to the clearing she heard voices coming from the cliff.

"Did you guys hear about that boy?" Caleb asked.

"The one that was killed?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, well I saw him today. I was driving and a darkling appeared in my car next to me. It was the boy that was killed."

"How?" Reid asked

"I don't know, but I woke up last night having this feeling that someone is using." His eyes shot to Reid. Reid went to say something, but Kegan stepped on a branch which made it crack. All the boys' eyes shot straight towards her direction, but she was behind a tree. Reid's eyes turned black and was ready to attack what was behind the tree.

"Who's out there?" Caleb yelled, but no one answered. She was scared.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked.

Caleb's eyes turned black as he brought a ball of force to his hand. Right before he threw it, Kegan stepped out from behind the tree with a smile on her face which was replaced by fear. She started screaming, dropping the flashlight, and running in the opposite direction. She had tears flowing down her cheeks. She could hear them screaming behind her but she didn't care. She made it into the clearing where she could see the school. She stopped and look behind her, no one was there. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath and process what she just saw. She heard ruffling of leaves and took off running again, but someone caught her in his arms. She began fighting him and screaming for help.

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Please I need your help. Something happened. I'm so scared." She begged.

"Its ok. Why are you out here this late? Didn't you hear about that boy that was killed?"

"Please, I don't know what to do."

"Its ok. You're safe now."

"Please I just want to go. I just want to leave this place."

"Ok, are you staying in the dorms?" he asked still having his arm around her.

She nodded her head. "I'm Chase by the way." He replied.

"Kegan." She whispered.

"You know its pretty dark out here, I'm just its just your mind playing tricks on you."

She nodded her head, but she knew her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, she knew what she saw. Chase stood at her door. "You ok now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm just a little shaken up."

"Just get some rest. You shouldn't be out that late anyways." He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks." He nodded his head before she shut the door. She slide down and put her head in her hands and began to sob. She looked around the room, it was empty. Of all nights Michelle had to pick that one to leave her alone. She began processing through her mind what she just saw. Suddenly a loud knock came on her door. She jumped and moved away from the door still on the floor. She brought her knees to her chest. They knocked again, but still she wouldn't move. Then her cell phone began to ring which caused her to jump again. She looked back and forth from the door to her cell phone. She was scared to death which caused her not to move. The knocking stopped, and soon her cell stopped ringing. She sat there for a moment making sure everything was ok. She wiped her face with her hand from the tears that escaped and took in a deep breath, before lifting herself off the ground. A loud knock came again on her door, which caused her to yelp. She quickly put her hand to her mouth hoping they didn't hear her. She watched as the lock on her door began to turn. She could feel her heart begin to pound. She backed up until she ran into the wall. The door opened, and she found herself not being able to move.

"Kegan, let me explain!" Caleb began. Kegan looked at him like she was in shock. She felt her body began to tremble.

"Please leave." She begged in a whisper.

"Let me tell you what you saw."

"Please…" she could feel her legs about to give out on her. Caleb slowly began making his way towards her, she tried backing up, but there was nowhere to go. "Stop." Caleb stopped in his tracks.

"Please don't scream." He begged. "I need you to know something."

"Please leave me alone." She whispered as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She saw Reid, Tyler, and Pogue come into her room. "You cant be in here."

"Keg, I know that you are scared, but you have nothing to be scared of ok. Just let me explain to you what you saw on at the cliff."

"I don't want to know." She found herself not being able to speak above a whisper. She was trembling more than before, suddenly she found herself falling to the ground freely. She felt someone's arms catch her, but she closed her eyes. She had passed out from being scared, Caleb carried her to her bed and tucked her in. The boys knew they had a lot of explaining to do the next day, if she would even talk to them. They had really scared her. Caleb never wanted her to find out this way, he never wanted her to know period because witchcraft always freaked his sister out. Ever since they were little, she hated the story of the Salem witch trial. The boys slowly walked out of her room and prepared for the day to come ahead.

**Author: Ok first I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me! If I didn't respond to you its because I didn't get an email. I just checked the reviews on and I saw that I had more reviews, and I was like I didn't get an email so I don't know what is going on with that, but I just wanted to thank you! Second, as you can see I chose the second option from my author's note, mostly because I wanted her to get the crap scared out of her and she did. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! Thanks again for the reviews! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author: Wow! I got a lot of reviews on that last chapter! They all mean soooo much to me and I thank all of you who reviewed! This chapter might not be quite as long, because I have 4 exams this week and I definitely need to be studying for them, but as you can tell I am writing the story and not studying! Hahaha! So yeah…..but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Kegan shot up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She looked around the room, no one was in sight. The only thing she remembered was passing out on the ground after seeing Caleb, using….magic. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face. She turned toward her clock and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning. She groaned, before throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She walked into the bathroom and ran the cold water for a little bit before sticking her hands underneath and putting it to her face. She grabbed her towel off the rack and wiped her face, leaving the towel there for a second. She sighed before throwing it over the shower. She walked back into her room and walked to the window. She saw the moon shining brightly, boy how she wanted to go lay out on the grass. She was scared to death to even leave her room at night. She looked down at her desk and saw a picture of her and the boys. They were laughing, just having a good time. She picked it up and looked at it for a few moments. She set it down hard, and quickly wiped the tears from her face that had escaped. She moved over to her bed and climbed in, bringing her blanket up to her chin. She closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kegan shot out of the bed. She had totally forgotten about her literature test. She quickly grabbed her uniform, and threw her hair up in a bun before grabbing her books and rushing to her class. She made it just in time, before her professor closed the door. Kegan quickly smiled before hurrying to her seat. The professor began to give the exam out. Kegan looked at the paper, everything looked foreign. She closed her eyes and just prayed that she could remember what she had studied. The only thing that kept coming to her mind was the cliffs. "Ms. Danvers is something wrong?" the professor asked noticing that Kegan hadn't even picked up her pencil.

"Yes, I'm just thinking." Kegan lied. She looked back down at the test. Tears came to her eyes, but she quickly shook her head. She noticed people begin to get up and turn their test in. Soon she was the only one sitting in her desk, haven't even touched her test.

"Kegan…." The professor moved over to her student, who was almost to tears staring at her test.

"I just don't know this stuff right now." Kegan admitted.

"You have answered all the questions in the class. How could you not know any of it?"

"I just had some problems last night with my brother and I didn't sleep at all last night. My mind isn't focused right now." She wiped the tears that escaped on her cheek off.

"Listen, you know this stuff. I know you do. You are one of the brightest students here at Spencer. You can make this test up. I will not let you fail this class."

Kegan bowed her head. "Thank you." She replied. Kegan slowly got up from her seat and walked to the door. She quickly wiped her face before she opened the door. She walked all the way to her dorm room without saying a word to anyone. Before she got to her room, she saw Reid and Tyler staring at her. She turned her head and walked in and locked the door. She stood there for a moment staring at the door, praying they wouldn't open it.

"_Caleb!" Kegan yelled walking outside. She had been looking for her brother for hours. She walked around the house and saw him standing around a big rock. She rolled her eyes and walked towards them. "Caleb, where have…." Caleb turned around, with black eyes. Kegan screamed and turned to run away. Caleb quickly grabbed her by her arms and stopped her. He turned her around only to show her that his eyes were normal. Kegan was panting, looking around._

"_What…" she began but couldn't find the words. "Your eyes…"_

"_Contacts."_

"_How? Why?"_

"_I just wanted to see if I could scare you."_

"_Well you did a good job of that." She admitted. Caleb nervously laughed. "Where did the contacts go?"_

"_It's magic." He wasn't really lying to her. It **was** magic. "Did you want something?" Changing the subject._

"_I have been looking all over for you. Mom wanted you to come in, she needed to talk to us."_

"_Is everything ok?"_

"_Caleb, dads getting worse. He isn't doing too good and the medicine isn't helping him." She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "I just don't understand what happened to him. He was doing fine, and then he just got sick."_

_Caleb looked away from her. "Keg, you remember when mom told us about the Salem Witch trial?"_

"_Why do you keep changing the subject?"_

"_This is part of the subject."_

"_Yes I remember. What does this have to do with our father who is dying."_

"_Our father is a descendent of the people who were convicted of being witches."_

_Kegan began to laugh "Are you saying that our dad is a witch?"_

_Caleb nodded his head. Kegan died out laughing. "You are crazy did you know that. Trying to make me feel better, because our father is dying?"_

"_That's not it. I am telling the truth."_

"_See, that's just it Caleb. There is not truth in that. There is no such thing as witches. Someone wrote that book because they didn't have anything better to do. They were poor and wanted to get some fast cash. I thought, you of all people wouldn't believe in that."_

"_I am telling you the truth."_

_Kegan shook her head. "You need to stop Caleb. It's not working anymore. I don't know if you are doing this because you just can't accept the fact that our father is dying or you are just trying to get attention but it's enough." She began walking to the house. "Mom wants us for a moment, so I suggest we go inside now."_

Kegan was knocked out of her trance when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she yelled backing away.

"Kate and Sarah." Kate answered. Kegan sighed before opening the door. "Hey you guys."

"Hey, we are going to Nicky's tonight. Would you like to go?" Kate asked.

"Naw, I have a lot of studying to do." Kegan lied.

"Yeah right. You don't study." Kate laughed. Kegan laughed, she knew Kate was right but she had to have some excuse.

"Come on, go with us. Everyone is going to be there." Sarah chimed in.

"Yeah Sarah, why don't you tell her why _you_ are going?" Kate smiled.

"What's going on?" Kegan asked.

"Sarah is going because your brother is going to be there. She kind of has a thing for him."

Kegan smiled. "What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah Pogue said something about you being upset. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just got into it with Caleb last night. Nothing really, just brother and sister rivalry." Kegan smiled before turning around.

"Then why aren't you seeing Reid anymore?"

Kegan looked at her friend. "It's a long story and I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"Then let's not talk about it. Let's talk about you going out with us tonight." Kate suggested.

"I'm just not in the mood to do anything." Kegan admitted.

"Do you want me to talk to them?"

"No, it's no use. They know what they did."

"Then you should talk to them. Reid is your boyfriend, and Caleb is your twin brother. You guys shouldn't be like this towards each other."

"I know, but it's just hard right now. They all lied to me and I just don't know how to forgive that."

"Lied to you about what?" Sarah asked.

"Our family." Kegan sat down on her bed and puts her head in her hands. "It's so complicated."

"Tell me about it." Kate replied.

"Listen, we don't have to go to Nicky's tonight. We will just hang out with you." Sarah offered.

"Thanks you guys, but I would just rather be alone. I don't think Michelle is coming back again tonight, so I thought I could use this time to sort things out in my head. Then maybe tomorrow I will talk to the boys, but right now I don't want anything to do with them."

Kate and Sarah nodded their heads. "Well I guess we will see you tomorrow then?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kegan smiled at them as they moved over to the door.

"Another thing, Pogue is really upset too. You are like his sister and he would do anything for you. So just to let you know you are messing with his feelings as well as the others by not talking this out."

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it."

"Ok, see you later." Kegan closed the door and sat back down on the bed. She sat there for a moment, before moving her gaze back to the picture of her and the boys. She smiled. She got up from the bed and grabbed her coat. She wanted to go for a walk before it got dark and started raining, like usual. She walked outside and saw everyone sitting on the grass either reading, or eating lunch. She walked in the direction of her house. Soon she found herself on the steps of her mansion knocking on the door. Betty, her housekeeper opened the door. "Hey Betty, is my mother here?" Kegan asked.

"Yes sweetheart, she is in the living room with your brother."

"My brother is here?"

"Yes, he was just about leave if you would like to wait."

"Yeah I think I will wait in my room. Please tell me when he leaves."

Betty stared at her. "Yes ma'am I will." Kegan smiled at her before moving to the stairs hoping Caleb didn't see her. She moved into her room and saw that her mother hadn't changed anything in it. Kegan smiled as she laid down on her bed to feel her baby doll underneath her head. She pulled it out and stared at it. Her father gave that to her for her tenth birthday. Kegan's mind went back to Caleb telling her that her father was part of the Salem witch trial. Kegan shot up from the bed and took off down the stairs. Caleb was just about to leave when he saw his sister at the stairs. "Kegan…" he started.

"Is my father really dead?" she asked bluntly.

Caleb looked at his sister before turning to his mother. "Answer me!" Kegan demanded. "You told me when we were thirteen years old that he was a descendent of people from the Salem witch trial. Were you telling me the truth or lying to me?"

"Kegan…" Caleb started, he took a breath in before continuing. "I was telling you the truth."

"Don't lie now. Is my father still alive?"

Caleb looked at his mother, who nodded her head in approval. "Yes, he is still alive." Caleb whispered.

Kegan covered her mouth with her hand and sat down on the stairs. Caleb moved over to her. "We never wanted you to find out this way."

Kegan looked up and glared at her brother. "I shouldn't have even been lied to about my father being dead in the first place. I can take being lied to about you being some freak, but to tell me that my father died and act like it was killing you is beyond what I can take. You don't just tell someone that her father is dead, when he is still alive."

"He might as well be dead. He's not doing too well."

"Where is he?"

"We can't tell you."

"You can't tell me?" Kegan looked at her brother is disbelief. "So now you aren't only lying to me, but you are going to keep me from seeing my father."

"He doesn't look the same."

"I don't give a shit if he looks like Satan himself, he is my father."

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Caleb cut the shit ok. I don't care if it wasn't suppose to happen this way or not, because it already happened. I already saw you and your band of freaks doing some crazy voodoo shit. I already know my father is still alive and is a freak like you. What next you going to tell me that you are sons of Lucifer?"

"You don't understand…"

"I understand perfectly. My family is so screwed up and you kept it from me the whole time."

"You wouldn't listen to us when we did try to tell you. You would always walk away or laugh it off. We were never playing when we told you that we had powers. You never listened to us."

"There is no such thing as witches!" Kegan exclaimed.

"There is, me, Pogue, Tyler, and even Reid are. We have been since we were thirteen."

Kegan shook her head. "How is this possible?" Tears began streaming down her face. Caleb laid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she yelled. "I don't care what you are, yes you are still my brother no matter what, but you lied to me. How can I forgive you for that? You lied to me about my own father being dead. I lived with that for years thinking that something was truly wrong with him and how much I missed him. I left because I couldn't take the pressure of him being gone. You all lied to me like I wasn't even part of this family."

"You are part of this family, you have always been a part of this family." Her mother finally chimed in.

"If I was then I would have known that my father was still alive." Kegan got up from the stairs. "You aren't my family. To tell you the truth I don't know what you are."

"Kegan stop!" Caleb yelled.

"Why Caleb? So you can lie to me some more? No, that's ok, I've had enough of everyone's lies for one year. Thanks!"

"You don't understand."

"I don't want to understand!" she yelled.

"I wanted to tell you. Reid wanted to tell you."

"Don't bring him into this."

"He wanted so badly to tell you everything about him, but I wouldn't let him. Being part of a covenant means no one can know."

"I'm your sister, that's should be an exception."

"He loves you. Don't take this out on him."

"You should be happy that me and Reid aren't together anymore Caleb. I'm sure you are just all giddy inside now that I don't have a boyfriend."

"I didn't want it to end in this way."

"Well guess what? It did." She walked to the door and slammed it behind her. She wiped her face and looked towards the school. The sun was beginning to set over the sky, just as raindrops begin to hit her in the face. She didn't hurry back to school, even though it was cold she liked it when it rained. It always hid her tears from everyone. As she approached the steps of the school and figure was behind her. "Hey there." He replied. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi." She responded.

"Is everything better from last night?" he asked.

"No not really, but thanks for asking."

"I was just making sure that you are ok. You were a little shaken up. It was like you saw a ghost or something."

Kegan laughed "No, no ghost. Just my brother."

Chase smiled. "Well that's good news. I would have to send you to the doctor if you saw a ghost."

"Yeah, well you know there's no such thing as ghost."

"Or witches."

"Do what?" Kegan eyes got wide.

"There's no such thing as ghost or witches, or demons, or wizards, whatever everyone likes these days."

Kegan let out the breath she noticed she had inside her. "Yeah, well you know kids these days."

Chase laughed "Yeah sure." Kegan couldn't help but laugh.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Um...I was just going to go back to my room and study some."

"Oh…" Chase began looking around.

"Why? What were you getting ready to do?" Noticing that he was disappointed.

"I don't know. I was just wanting to see if you would like to go get coffee or something."

"I don know."

"Boyfriend?"

"Sort of. We aren't really on talking terms right now."

"Then I guess it wouldn't be a problem?"

"Well…"

"Come on." He smiled at her. There was something about him that made her want to give in. He reminded her of Reid in so many ways, but her mind was always set on Reid. She knew he would be so hurt if she was to go off with Chase, even if it wasn't a date.

"I'm sorry, but maybe some other time."

"How about we stay here and you can tell me about yourself."

Kegan smiled. He just wouldn't give up. "Yeah that's sounds good."

Chase smiled and nodded his head. "Finally got you to agree to do something with me."

Kegan laughed. "Yeah well, it's your lucky day."

"Yes it is." He responded still smiling.

"Let me go get my umbrella and pull my hair up and I will meet you back here."

"Sounds good." Kegan hurried inside and rushed to her room. She grabbed her towel from the shower and wiped her face with it from the rain. She looked in the mirror and saw a shadow behind her, but when she turned around it was gone. She felt something on the back on her neck which caused her to shiver. Suddenly her phone began to ring which caused her to jump. She looked in the mirror again, before answering her phone. She kept her eyes on the mirror as she heard Michelle's voice telling her she wasn't coming back to the dorm that night. Kegan rolled her eyes, but agreed before hanging up. She couldn't shake the feeling like someone was watching her. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair back before grabbing her umbrella and walking back to where her and Chase once were. She saw him standing there with his hands in his pockets. "All ready." She replied. He turned around and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Great." He looked at her and noticed she was a little disturbed. "Is something wrong?"

"No its nothing." She still couldn't shake the feeling.

"No, tell me. Something is wrong. What is it?" he asked.

"Have you ever felt like someone was in the same room as you, but no one was there?" she asked.

"Um….no not really."

"Well I could have swore that I saw someone in my mirror, then when I turned around no one was there but I felt someone breathing on me." She shivered remembering what happened. "Whatever, that was just weird." She walked in front of him down the steps as Chase put his hands back in his pockets, with a smirk on his face as he followed her.

**Author: There you go. I hope everyone liked this chapter! I wrote it when I should be studying, whats new? Hahaha! But I hope you guys enjoyed it. So I wonder who was in the bathroom with her? Hmmmm…… Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kegan had grabbed a book off her desk that afternoon. It was a Thursday and it wasn't raining outside for the first time. She smiled as she breathed in the air of Fall. Even though she hated cold weather, it was always great to breathe the air just after summer. She found that the gazebo behind the trees wasn't occupied. She found herself walking towards it with her book in hand. She sat down on the swing and opened her book.

"Hey there!" Chase poked his head through with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Kegan replied. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just saw you sitting in here so I thought I would come by and say hi."

Kegan smiled at him. "Would you like to join me?"

"Just for a minute. I have to go to library. I have a paper due Monday."

"I hate those."

"Yeah me too." Chase laughed. Kegan couldn't help but smile at him. His smile always made her happy for some reason. It had been 4 days since her encounter with the boys. She hadn't spoken to any of them, and if she did then it was a short conversation. She was still angry that they all lied to her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked noticing her spacing out.

"Oh, its nothing."

"It has to be something or you wouldn't be looking off into space."

"I'm just thinking about my brother and his friends."

"Oh,_ his_ friends."

Kegan looked up at him. "_My_ friends." She corrected herself.

"I met your friends Sarah and Kate, they invited me to go to the store with them later on. Would you like to go?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds good."

"Great, I'll be by your room later on today then."

"Ok, good luck on your paper."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes before smiling. "Have fun reading your book."

She laughed "Thanks." Chase got off the swing and smiled one last time before leaving. She smiled at herself before turning back to her book. A few moments had passed and she heard someone sitting down in front of her. "I guess you just can't stay away from me huh?" she asked looking up with a smile on her face. That was until she saw Pogue, then her smile turned into a frown.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." She looked back down at her book.

"I haven't talked to you in a while."

"There was a reason for that." She spat not even looking up.

"I miss you." He admitted.

She didn't answer him. He scooted closer to her. "Reid misses you."

She looked up from her book for a second. "Is there a reason why you are here?" She rudely asked.

"This isn't like you to be like this towards us."

"It isn't everyday that you get lied to, oh but wait you guys did lie to me everyday."

"Kegan stop."

"Why?"

"Will you just look at me?"

She wouldn't move her eyes from her book. He gently grabbed the book out of her hands and placed it beside him. She glared at him. "Give me back my book." She demanded.

"Not until you talk to me."

"Trust me Pogue, you don't _want _to talk to you right now."

"I do. I want to know what you are thinking."

"What you cant read my mind and find out yourself."

"I don't want to read your mind. I want you to tell me."

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"You need to. You have been shutting us out for four days now. We are best friends Kegan. Our friendship means so much to me. That is why I am here and I am not leaving until you talk to me."

"Fine!" she replied. "I'll leave." She got up from the swing and moved out the doorway until Pogue grabbed her arm and wrapped his arms around her body bringing her into a hug. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "Let me go."

"Can I try to explain to you please? Just listen to me for five minutes. That's all that I want."

"Five minutes?" she asked.

"Yes just five minutes."

"Fine." She moved back into the gazebo and sat down. She wiped her face from the tears that had fallen down. She heard him take in a breath before starting.

"When we were thirteen and your dad was getting sicker and sicker as the day went on, your mom begged us to tell you what was going on. Your dad didn't want you to know because he was afraid you would feel like you weren't part of the family. He wanted you and Caleb to have normal lives together. He's not dead and I know we shouldn't have lied to you about that, but we can't take that back. He is living at an old house that was built a long time ago. He is aging more and more as the day goes on because he had powers and he abused them." He watched as Kegan looked down at her watch then back up to him. "What you saw at the cliffs that night didn't need to happen. A boy was killed there a few nights ago and Caleb saw him."

"Saw him?" she asked looking at him with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, he was dead but you see….darklings are what they are called. When someone is using, you can sense it. It's very addicting and Caleb could feel that someone was using a lot that night. He wanted to get it out in the open. You scared Tyler, he didn't know who you were when you were hiding in the woods. Caleb thought it was someone after us. Reid, is so beat up about this that he hardly sleeps. He doesn't hang around us much anymore and I think that he is abusing. Caleb wakes up in cold sweats late at night because he can sense it. We are all connected together in this covenant."

Kegan tried to swallow everything Pogue had just told her. "You act like you guys are on drugs or something."

"It's like a drug. Only it's worse. It's killing us every time we use."

"Then stop using."

"I wish it was that easy, but we can't. It's a part of us." Pogue continued to look at Kegan who was just looking around trying to avoid his eyes. "Will you say something?"

"I wish I hadn't moved back." She softly replied. Pogue squinted, but then nodded his head.

"I understand that you might hate us right now, but please don't leave again."

She saw the hurt in his eyes as her eyes filled up with tears. She softly began to cry. "I don't hate you. I just don't want to be around you right now." Pogue looked away. "This is a lot to take in you know."

"Yeah I know. I'm truly sorry for lying to you."

"Don't worry about it anymore. It's in the past."

He nodded his head. "I'll let you get back to your book." He handed her book back to her and went to leave.

"Pogue." She called out. He turned around and looked at her. "Is Reid ok?"

Pogue shook his head. "He's killing himself and he doesn't even know it."

"What should I do? If you were me and all this happened what would you do?"

"I would try to understand and forgive them." He smiled at her. "Its ok to be mad, but don't hate them."

"I'm mad at you Pogue." She admitted. "But I love you to death." He smiled at her and nodded his head before leaving. She opened her book back up and tried to read. She found herself not being able to focus. She looked outside the gazebo and saw Reid walking into the school. A girl stopped him and was talking to him. He smiled at her before he looked over at the gazebo Kegan was staring at him from. She quickly turned around. Reid bowed his head and walked inside the school. Kegan poked her head back out and saw that he was gone. She sighed before grabbing her book and moved out of the gazebo and headed towards her dorm room. Chase went behind her and grabbed her book out of her hand. "Hmm.what is this?" he asked looking through the book. Kegan laughed trying to grab the book. "You still reading this?"

"It was only like thirty minutes ago that you just saw me reading the same book." She grabbed it again. Chase laughed and put the book above his head. "I'm not going to try to get that."

"I didn't want you too." He was smiling at her.

"Can I please have my book back?" she asked politely.

"Yes, but only because I was coming to get you to go in town." Chase handed her book back to her.

"Oh yeah. Um…let me go put this up. I'll be right back." She ran to her room and soon came back with her jacket. "Ok I'm ready."

He smiled at her. Suddenly Kate and Sarah came around the corner.

"You guys ready?" Kate asked.

"Yep, let's go." Chase replied leading the way.

"He's hot huh?" Kate whispered to Kegan who just laughed.

"Who's Pogue huh?" Kegan asked.

"I can look."

"Sure you can." Kegan laughed again. Sarah was smiling at the two until Chase turned around to look at them. He had smile on his face.

"You know there is thing called whispering. You guys should learn to do it." He replied before turning around again. Kegan couldn't help but die out laughing. Kate put her arm through Kegan's and pulled her ahead.

"Come on!" she replied. As the girls passed, they heard Chase chuckling.

* * *

They soon arrived in town. "Alright, I need to go get some things from the grocery store. Do you guys just want to meet me somewhere?" Kate asked.

"Why don't we just all go together. I need some things as well." Kegan suggested.

"Ok, well then let's go." They all began walking to the store. Kegan began walking around until she heard laughing. She walked over to the commotion and saw her brother and Pogue standing with everyone.

"Hey Kegan, look who we found." Kate replied still laughing.

"Great." She replied before walking away.

"Oh yeah you guys this is Chase." Kate replied laughing again as Chase poked his head over her shoulder. Kegan looked at Pogue who was glaring at the two. She laughed before shaking her head. As she turned around she saw Tyler standing by the sunglasses. She turned around to avoid him and ran straight into Reid. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't…" she looked up and saw him.

"Hi." He replied.

"Hi." She wouldn't even look at him. Reid rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I got in your way." He replied before walking away. Kegan went to say something back but he was already gone. She let out a groan throwing her head back causing Tyler to look up.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing, just life."

"Tell me about it. I just lost one of my best friends. You wouldn't happen to know her would you? She's very beautiful, she has these gorgeous green eyes, my best friend Reid is in love with her. If you ever see her will you tell her that she needs to come to her senses about everything and just grow up."

Kegan glared at him. "Yeah ill also tell her that Tyler Simms is a complete asshole!" she spat before walking away. She walked over to where everyone was standing. Pogue was gone, but Caleb was still talking to Sarah. He saw Kegan coming with a pissed look on her face. "Can we please leave. I know longer have the desire of being here."

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"Assholes!" Kegan spat before turning to the door. She stormed out to see Pogue, Tyler, and Reid leaning against Caleb's mustang. She looked at them, before storming over to Chase's BMW. Soon everyone followed. She watched as her brother and Sarah said their goodbyes, with smiles on their faces. Soon the smile left Caleb's face as he looked at Kegan in the car. She just turned her head.

* * *

The next morning Kegan walked alone to her Literature class. As she walked into the classroom she saw that the seat next to Reid was open again, but she didn't want to sit there. She moved over to a girl she knew. "Hey, listen I was wondering if you could switch seats with me for today. I didn't bring my glasses." She lied. The girl nodded her head with a smile. Kegan sat down at the seat and looked over at Caleb and Pogue who were staring at her. She quickly turned around towards the professor.

"Alright let's get started." The professor yelled to calm the class down. "Let's open our books to page 110 and get started on Steven King."

"Dream catcher was the shit!" Reid yelled with a smirk on his face. Kegan turned around and looked at him. His smirk faded and he just stared at her.

"Thank you for that Mr. Garwin." The professor replied, while everyone laughed. Kegan slowly turned around. She opened her notebook to keep her occupied from drifting her thoughts to Reid or her brother. Every now and then she would find herself staring into space.

"Ok, next time, we have a quiz. Remember to read the chapter." The professor slammed his book shut causing Kegan to snap out of her trance. She looked around and saw that everyone was moving. She saw Caleb staring at her, that's when she noticed that she had tears streaming down her face. She quickly grabbed her things and rushed out of the classroom. This definitely wasn't starting off to being a good day for her. She ran straight into Aaron who caught her in his arms.

"Hey, slow down sweetheart." He replied catching her.

Kegan pulled away from him. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its ok." He replied softly. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"If you were fine then you wouldn't be crying right now. Did something happen?"

"No Aaron, everything is fine ok."

"Listen I was just trying to help."

"Oh yeah I am sure that you were just trying to help."

"Whatever." He threw his hands up in the air and walked away. She sighed and wiped her eyes before hugging her arms to her chest. Everything suddenly became cold, like she was alone in the world. She could feel her tears coming to the surface again. She quickened her pace until she found herself running out the door of the school. She ran all the way to the woods. She stopped herself on a tree to catch her breath. She heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around but no one was there. She heard it again and turned the other way. "Is someone out there?" she asked. But no one answered. "Hello." She called out again, but still no one answered. She wrapped her arms around her body and moved in towards the cliffs. She heard a noise again. "Hello!" she yelled. No one came out. "This isn't funny who every this is. You can stop now." She felt chills go up her the back of her neck. She quickly turned around putting her hand to her neck. "Who's out there?" She shook her body before turning back to the school.

"_Kegan…." _She turned around to hear the sound her voice being called in a creepy whisper.

"Who's out there?" she asked again. Still no one answered. She let go of her body and took off into a sprint towards the school. As she was running she looked back and tripped over a stump causing her to fall to the ground. She scrapped her knee on the ground. She tried to lift herself off the ground, but she couldn't. The wind had picked up, and she felt little droplets of water hitting her face. She groaned and wiped the leaves off her skirt. She looked down at her knee that was pouring blood, until the sound of leaves crackling caught her attention. "Just leave me alone!" she yelled. "Please!" she begged, but the sound kept coming closer and closer. "STOP!" she screamed covering her face. She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. "No!" she began fighting them.

"Its ok, its ok." Pogue tried to calm her down. "You're ok."

She looked up at her friend who was staring at with concerned eyes. "Pogue, someone's out there."

"It's ok. You're safe now."

"No, someone was following me." She sobbed. He tried to lift her up.

"Owe!" she yelled. "My knee, I scrapped it."

"What happened to you?" he asked looking down at her knee. "Did someone do this to you?"

"I don't know. I kept hearing these noises and then something touched me. I heard my name, I swear I heard my name being called. I took off running and tripped over a stump. It hurts really bad."

"Here, let me help you." He picked her up in his arms. "You're going to be ok."

"Pogue, I swear someone was out there. It was like they were watching me."

"Well they aren't there anymore."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked looking at him.

"I saw that you were crying in class today to I followed you. You know you should try out for track or something because you are fast. I lost you for moment, but I knew where you would be going so I was going into the woods when I heard you yelling."

"I'm so scared Pogue."

"Don't worry I got you. No one is going to hurt you."

She laid her head down on his shoulder as he carried her to the school. Caleb was waiting on the steps. He ran to Pogue when he saw that he had Kegan in his arms. "What happened?" he asked.

"She fell." Pogue replied setting her down on the steps.

"How?"

"She said someone was after her. She kept hearing noises and someone calling her name." Pogue answered for her.

"Are you alright?"

Kegan slowly nodded her head. "She's just a little shaken up I think. Let me go get something for your knee." Pogue got up and went into the school. Caleb moved closer to his shaking sister and laid a hand on her shoulder, fearing she would start yelling at him. Instead she started crying more and moved over to him. "Caleb, someone was out there. I felt them. I felt someone breathing on me." Caleb grabbed his sister and hugged her tightly to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for going crazy on you. I was just scared of what was happening. I never thought in a million years that you would be some sort of witch. It just scared me."

"You don't have to explain yourself Kegan. I would have been scared too. We should have never kept this from you in the first place."

"I lost Reid over it."

"You can get him back."

"Do you want me too?"

"Personally…No, but I know he likes you a lot and I know that you like him. I shouldn't come between that." Kegan couldn't help but smile. She heard someone opening the door, hoping it was Pogue, but she saw Chase.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

"I just fell out in the woods."

"I told you stay away from there." He replied with a smile.

"Well I'll take your advice from now on."

"How did you do this?" he asked examining her knee.

"I heard noises and someone calling my name."

"Like yesterday?" he asked.

"This happened yesterday?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, well I mean sort of. I was in my room and I saw a shadow behind me then when I turned around no one was there. Then I felt someone breathing on me. I don't know it was freaky."

Caleb just looked at her. Chase a smile on his face. "I think she's crazy." He replied. Kegan couldn't help but smile. Caleb couldn't find this funny.

"Yeah." Caleb replied. Suddenly the door opened and Pogue walked out with peroxide and cotton balls. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Chase kneeling down beside Kegan.

"I guess I should be leaving. Hope your knee feels better." Chase replied getting up. He smirked at Pogue before walking inside. Pogue glared at him, before kneeling down again.

"What's that about?" Kegan asked noticing Pogue's mood change.

"I don't like him." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Because…I just don't."

"Right." Kegan a smile on her face. "Is this about Kate?" Suddenly Pogue poured the peroxide straight on her knee. Kegan squinted and tensed up.

"You were saying?" he asked looking at her. Kegan glared at him.

"Nothing." She replied. Caleb smiled at this, while Pogue started patting the cotton balls absorbing all the blood onto them. "Do you think someone was out there with me?" she finally asked. They both looked at her.

"I don't know. It could be a possibility, but do me a favor and don't go out there alone anymore. With that kid being dead, you never know what could happen." Caleb replied.

"Do you guys have healing powers?" she asked looking down at her knee. Caleb started laughing.

"No, we aren't doctors."

"Well I mean, you guys can do everything else. The least you can do is heal my knee."

Pogue rubbed the top of her head messing her hair up. "Thanks babe." She replied trying to fix back. Pogue held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Let's get you inside before you freeze to death from being wet." Pogue replied.

"Yes daddy." She replied with a smile but quickly stopped and looked at Caleb. "Dad?"

"I'll take you, but right now you need to get off that knee and put some ice on it." Caleb replied.

She softly smiled at him before putting arm around Pogue's neck. He helped her hop to her room. "What happened?" Kate asked rushing over to her.

"Pogue pushed me down." Kegan replied smiling. Pogue let go of her arm. "Hey!" she yelled. He turned around and smirked at her.

"Have a good night Kegan." He replied before walking away. Kegan couldn't help but laugh.

"You too." She yelled back after them.

"I guess ill see you later on. Ice!" Caleb demanded. He turned to Sarah. She was smiling at him. Kegan smiled, before she opened her door. It felt cold and as soon as she stepped through she knew someone was in there with her. She stopped in her tracks and looked around the room, no one was there. She sighed before moving all the way in. "Goodnight you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned her head out the door. Caleb smiled at her before kissing her on the top of the head. She smiled at him before shutting her door. She put her pajamas on before climbing into bed. This was odd to Kegan, it was only 4:30 in the afternoon and she was going to bed. She laughed at herself, but laying her head down. A few minutes passed and she heard a soft tap on the door. Not wanting to get up she yelled. "Its open!" Slowly the door opened. "Reid!" she replied.

"Caleb said you got hurt so I came to see if you were ok." He replied.

"I fell down." She admitted.

"Yeah he told me. I was worried about you. I'll leave if you want me too."

"Its ok." She replied. "I needed some company. I'm still a little shaken up." Reid moved into the room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry." He randomly replied.

"For what? Its not your fault that I fell. I just wasn't paying attention to…"

"No, I'm sorry for lying to you." He interrupted her. She bowed her head. "I never meant for it turn out this way."

"I didn't mean for it to be like this either."

"Kegan…"

"Reid I love you." She interrupted him. Reid looked up at her. "I didn't like you at the time, but I have always loved you."

"But Chase?"

"Who told you about Chase?"

"Tyler."

"We are just friends. I swear. He helped me out that night I freaked out on you guys."

Reid nodded his head. "So nothing is going on?"

"I told him I had a boyfriend." She smiled at him. He looked at her and began smiling.

"Did you now?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you see I never see him anymore. You wouldnt have happened to see him. He has blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, he thinks he's God's gift to the earth, and I think maybe he might be the hottest guy in Spencer Academy?" she asked smirking at him.

"I think I saw him a couple of days ago. Very good looking."

Kegan nodded her head. "Very." She replied. Reid moved closer to the bed as Kegan began to giggle.

"And this girlfriend of his is she hot?" he asked.

"Smoking."

"Hm…sounds interesting." He was inches from Kegan's face.

"Yeah it does."

"Yeah I don't know who you are talking about." Reid replied backing away. Kegan grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. Reid grabbed the pillow and tackled her onto the bed.

"LEG!" she yelled laughing. Reid eased up on her but remained on the bed. He slowly leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away and smiled at him. "I think I found him." She whispered. Reid smiled at her before kissing her again.

"Me too."

**Author: So yeah I yet again have another test tomorrow, but I am writing this story because I had another idea so I decided to write it down. You guys let me know if you liked this chapter or not. I sort of didn't but you never know, you guys might! Thank you guys sooo much for reviewing! It means soo much to me! The next chapter will be getting back into the movie sequence, I know that some of this chapter was from the movie, but the next few will be from the bar scene and on. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**

**PS Let me know if Reid is too OOC!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter is back into the movie now, but I do want to warn you. I only saw the movie once, so I wont get all the quotes right and I want get all of the movie right so I am just going to add what I think into it! Hope you guys enjoy!**

It was the next day, meaning the weekend had finally started. Everything was going good for Kegan now. She had her friends back, her brother back, and her boyfriend back, what more could she want. She was looking through her closet when she heard a soft tap on the door. "Come in!" she yelled. In walked Pogue and Caleb. "What are you guys doing?" she asked still rummaging through her clothes.

"Are you going to Nicky's tonight?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. Are you guys?" she asked.

"Yeah! Hey, listen when you said that someone was after you did you actually see them?"

Kegan turned around to face her brother. "No I didn't. I just heard noises and someone calling my name."

"You said someone breathed on you?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, like they were standing right behind me. I didn't see anyone though." She continued to look at them waiting for something. "What's this about?" she finally asked.

"We think Reid might have had something to do with it." Caleb replied.

"Reid?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah…"

"Reid wouldn't scare me like that, especially knowing that I was pissed at him to begin with."

"He uses a lot Keg."

"Caleb, I know that you don't like him very much sometimes, but he is my boyfriend and I know he cares about me a lot. He wouldn't do that."

"We are just trying to protect you." Pogue chimed in.

"From my own boyfriend? Your supposed best friend?"

"Yes, he is getting addicted to it. It's taking him over. Do you not see it?" Caleb responded.

"Listen, I love you guys. You are my best friends, but I don't believe it." She went back to looking through her clothes.

Caleb threw his hands up in the air before sighing loudly. "Don't go tonight to Nicky's." he finally replied.

"What?" she turned around again. "You are beginning to sound like my father again."

"Its just too dangerous."

"I will be with you guys. You are the ones with this 'power', I think I will be well protected."

"Kegan…" Pogue started.

"Stay out of this!" Kegan yelled pointing her finger at him. "Caleb, I am going. I just had a week from hell alright. I want to go and have fun with you guys tonight. Is that so much to ask!"

"No." Caleb whispered.

"Good! Now I am going to get ready and I am going to meet Reid. Do you guys have anything else to say to me?"

"No." Pogue and Caleb replied in unison.

"Good! Now please leave so I can get ready." She heard Caleb sigh as she turned around to her closet. She smiled to herself before letting her mind drift to what they said about Reid. Maybe she could save him. Maybe she could stop him from killing himself. She shook her head before going back to picking her clothes out.

* * *

Reid, Tyler, and Kegan arrived at Nicky's around 9:30 that Saturday night. Kegan smiled at everyone who passed by. Reid grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You want to get a table?" Reid asked.

"Yeah sure." Kegan responded. "Get me a coke?"

"Sure." Reid smiled at her before letting her go. He winked at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. He watched as Kegan found a table before going to the bar. Kegan was looking around until she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She laughed. "Chase!" she yelled.

"How did you know?" he asked appearing in front of her.

"Just a guess."

"How's the leg?"

"It hurts, but I'll live. Reid came and kept me company last night."

"You guys back together?" He sounded disappointed.

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

"That's so sweet, the whole clan back together again."

"Shut up!" she replied hitting his arm, laughing. Reid looked over at them just as she began to laugh. He glared. Tyler noticed this.

"Well he just doesn't know what he is getting himself in to." Tyler replied.

"No he doesn't." Reid spat. "Why don't we go show him."

Tyler smiled until Aaron walked up. "Hey boys." Aaron replied.

"Go away Aaron." Reid retorted.

"How about I go away with your money Garwin." Aaron challenged.

"What are you talking about Abbot?" Tyler asked.

"Reid, knows what I am talking about."

"Is that a challenge?" Reid asked.

"Hell yeah it is."

"Fine, but don't go crying back to mama when you get your ass kicked." Reid walked over to Kegan with her coke in hand. She looked up at him and saw a pissed look on his face.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah its just Aaron. I am going to go play some pool. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll just wait for the others. Go ahead." She smiled at him, causing him to smile.

"Alright, I am going to go show this ass how to play." Reid responded. Kegan glanced around her boyfriend and saw Aaron staring her way. He smirked at her and waved. She shook her head.

"Have fun with that one." She replied. Reid rolled his eyes before going back over to Aaron and Tyler.

"What's that about?" Chase asked.

"Aaron?" Kegan asked. "He's just a jerk that doesn't know when to give up. He's been trying to get with me for a year now and just wont get it through his head that I am with Reid. He just hasn't grown up yet."

Chase nodded his head. "I am going to go get something to eat, do you want anything?" he asked getting out of his seat.

"Naw that's ok, but thanks." She smiled at him before turning her head to where Reid was. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back until she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulder.

"When did you get here?"

"KATE!" Kegan yelled wrapping her arms around her friend. "We just got here a couple of minutes ago."

"Looks like Reid doesn't waste anytime." Kate replied noticing Reid playing pool.

"Well Aaron just doesn't know when to quit."

"True." Kate smiled, causing Kegan to laugh. "How's the leg?"

"Its good. Hurts a little, but its better."

"Where's Pogue and Caleb?"

"I don't know. I thought they would be here by now." Kegan said. "Where's Sarah?"

"Getting drinks."

"Oh, Chase is here."

"Really?" Kate had a smile on her face. Kegan noticed, but couldn't say anything. Pogue walked up and wrapped his arms around her neck. Caleb was right behind him. He looked at Kegan, but didn't say anything. Chase came back with drinks in his hand, with Sarah at his side. Caleb smiled, while Pogue glared at Chase.

"Hey you guys!" Chase replied.

"Hey, Chase right?" Caleb asked shaking his hand.

"Yeah." Chase replied with a smile.

"Hey Reid and Tyler are here." Pogue replied to Caleb. Caleb looked in the direction Pogue was pointing and saw Reid and Tyler playing pool. "I am going to go say hi." He looked at Chase one last time before shoving his shoulder into him to move him. Chase threw his hands up in the air and back away with a smile on his face.

"I am going to go use the bathroom." Kegan replied getting off the chair. She walked past Pogue who was at the bar, and Tyler and Reid who were playing pool. Reid smiled at her grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Pogue was trying to get some food, but the bartender just ignored him. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey fellows." Pogue responded walking over to them moments later.

"Whooo look at that." Tyler responded looking at the girl at the bar. By this time Kegan was coming back. She saw that the boys were all staring in the same direction. "Blue. Cotton." Tyler replied slapping down a twenty dollar bill. The boys stared at him before smiling.  
"Pink lace." Reid yelled slapping down a twenty.  
"Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve." Pogue replied slapping down a twenty as well.

"I'm with Pogue on this one!" Kegan replied causing the boys to turn around. She laid a twenty on the table and smirked at Reid. He couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you just lost twenty dollars." Tyler responded. She just smirked at him. She watched as Reid's eyes went black, then a spark shot causing a gust of wind to cause the girls skirt to come flying up revealing nothing. She heard Pogue begin to laugh. She just smiled at Reid, before turning to Tyler.

"Sorry sweetheart, but it looks like _you _just lost twenty dollars."

Pogue held his hand in the air for her to high-five it. "How did you know that?" Tyler asked.

"Did you not see her face?" Kegan asked. "That's Michelle, my roommate." Kegan replied with a smile.

"That's cheating, you knew who she was." Tyler pouted.

"Give it up man, you lost." Pogue replied. He handed forty dollars to Kegan, before giving the rest to the bartender. "Keep the change." The bartender nodded his head. "That was good." He was still smiling at Kegan as they walked back to the table. Pogue noticed that Chase and Caleb were playing foosball. He turned his nose up and walked over to them. "Do you mind if I play?" he asked. Chase smirked and walked away. "Sure." He backed away. Kegan took a seat by a very angry Kate.

"What's wrong with you?" Kegan asked

"We came to hang out together and now they are all gone playing games." Kate whined. Sarah began to laugh.

"We can fix that." Sarah smiled as she walked past Caleb who just stared at her. She grabbed a quarter first and walked over to the jukebox. "What is she doing?" Kate asked. Suddenly 'I love Rock and Roll' came on.

"Ohhhh!" Kegan smiled. She watched as Sarah walked over to Caleb and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" Caleb asked smiling. Sarah brought him to the dance floor and began dancing all up on him. Kegan turned away and saw Chase staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he held out his hand to her.

She smiled at him. "No that's ok. I am just going to wait on Reid to get done with his game."

"Come on, it's better than sitting here all alone." Chase begged.

She smiled again and clapped her hand in his. "Chase, you're the best, but I cant." She pulled away.

"Ouch!" Chase put his hand to his heart. He liked her. He liked her a lot. He had to find some way to get her to be with him. He shook his head to knock out the thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?" Kegan heard Pogue ask.

"Nothing." Kate replied.

"There's something. You wouldn't be sitting here looking all pissed."

"Pogue, I said that I am fine. Can you just drop it?"

"Fine!" Pogue threw his hands in the air. Just then he heard a breaking noise and his eyes shot to where Reid was. Kegan's eyes followed. She saw that Reid had his hands on Aaron.

"Reid!" she yelled. Caleb heard her yell and turned towards the commotion. He let go of Sarah and gave an apologetic smile, but walking over to Reid. Pogue and Kegan followed.

"Can I do something?" Chase asked.

"You can stay here." Pogue spat. Kegan looked up at him.

"Pogue!" she yelled. He looked at her before turning his head. She just rolled her eyes. She watched as Caleb tried the break the fighting up. Pogue saw that Nicky was on his way over. He grabbed Aaron and moved the fight outside.

"What is going on here?" Caleb asked.

Reid had a smirk on his face. "He said I couldn't make a shot and I did and now he's bitching about it."

"You cheated!" Aaron spat.

"Oh sure." Reid was still smiling. Kegan made her way outside.

"Go inside!" Caleb yelled.

"Caleb!" Kegan yelled back.

"I said go!" he pointed to the door. She groaned before slinging the door open.

"What you got your boys to have your back now Garwin? Cant handle the job your own damn self?" Aaron knew that would piss Reid off.

"Why don't you shut the hell up Aaron?" Pogue yelled.

"Am I going to have to call the cops? You boys better leave!" Nicky had the opened the door. Aaron smiled before shoving Caleb aside with his shoulder walking past him,

"I'll see you later!" Aaron yelled pointing at Reid.

"Count on it!" Reid yelled back. He turned to Caleb who was glaring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Reid what did you do?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing."

"Reid, I know what you are doing." Caleb replied.

"Oh do you? You are always down my back about something Caleb. Why don't you just give it up? I am fine, I will handle Aaron on my own."

"You know damn well that's not what I am talking about."

"Just get out of my way." Reid tried to push past him, but Caleb didn't move.

"What do you want to do Caleb?" Reid asked backing away. Suddenly his eyes went black. "You want to play that game?" Caleb grabbed hold on Reid,

"Reid, stop!"

Reid grabbed hold of Caleb's arm and began to squeeze. Caleb tensed up and began to sweat. "Reid, let him go! What are you doing?" Pogue asked getting in between.

"You know that I am stronger that you Reid." Caleb stated.

"You think so?" Reid asked before forming a ball of force in his hands.

"Reid!" Pogue yelled, suddenly Caleb's eyes went black.

"Alright let's have it." Caleb suggested. Reid threw the ball of energy at Caleb only to have Caleb catch it. Just then Kegan threw open the door, only to see Caleb throw Reid back into the wine boxes.

"Are you crazy!" she yelled running. Reid went to go after Caleb, with his eyes still black. Pogue grabbed Caleb and held him back, while Tyler grabbed Reid.

"You guys cant fight like this! You are like brothers!" Tyler yelled.

"Why do you always do that huh? You think you are better than all of us because you are going to ascend first! That's bullshit!" Reid yelled.

"You are killing yourself Reid. Can you not see it?" Caleb yelled back only trying to get to Reid to knock him out. "You are so angry all the time. Your temper flares as just the slightest thing. Its taking over you and you don't know it."

"It's my life Caleb. Mine!" he yelled.

"Come on lets just go." Tyler replied. Reid looked up at Kegan who didn't know what to do, but just stand there. His eyes were back to normal. She turned around and ran up the stairs into the bar.

"Kegan!" he yelled after her but it was too late. "Nice going asshole!" he retorted to Caleb. Tyler still had him by the shoulder hoping he wouldn't try anything.

"Can we leave?" Sarah asked coming outside. Caleb looked up at him.

"Sure." He replied nodding his head. "Come on lets go." He turned to Pogue. Pogue nodded his head.

"Is everything alright?" Sarah asked holding the door open.

"Yeah, just a little problem. Its nothing."

* * *

"Will you stop!" Reid yelled as Kegan quickened her pace across the street. "You are going to get yourself killed."

"Killed? You want to talk about getting killed Reid. You!" she yelled. "You are going to get killed if you don't stop."

"Will you stop?" he asked annoyed. "You are sounding like your brother."

She glared at him. "Good!" she spat. She turned back around and ran across the street to Reid's Hummer. Reid stormed to the drivers said as he got in he turned to the passenger side to say something to Kegan, but instead Tyler was sitting there. Kegan slammed the door to the backseat. Reid turned around. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Waiting on you to take me home." She replied. He groaned before starting the car. He turned around and glared at her before pressing the gas. They went flying out of the parking lot causing Kegan to tense up just a little. "Slow down!" she yelled. All the sudden Reid came to a dead stop in the middle of the road, causing Kegan to fly forward. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked.

"You are!" he yelled.

"I'm not the one who got his ass thrown up against wine boxes for being a dumbass!"

"I'm a dumbass?"

"YES!" she yelled. "Do you not see it Reid? Do you not see that every time you use your powers, you get angrier and angrier. And it scares me more than anything that one day I am going to wake up and you aren't going to be here anymore." She could hear her voice cracking. _'No, don't give in just yet.'_ She thought to herself. "You wont stop."

"I am not doing anything to myself. I don't see why you guys wont stop worrying about me."

"Because we care about you Reid. Obviously you don't see that."

"If you care about me then you would leave me alone."

"Fine!" she yelled. "We aren't too far from school, ill walk back." She opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Nice going!" Tyler spat.

"Shut the hell up!" Reid yelled before opening his door. He went running after Kegan who was half way across the street. "Is this how its going to be huh? Every time I use my power you are going to be down my throat. I knew we should have never told you."

"You're right Reid. You should have just lied to me about it the whole time. Our relationship should be based on trust, you obviously could give a shit about that." She wiped her face from the tears that were streaming down. She didn't want him to see that he made her cry, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm just tired of Caleb always down my throat. He thinks he is my father or something."

"I'm not Caleb, Reid." She pointed her finger into her chest. "I am your girlfriend. I have a right to make sure that you are ok. I have a right to know about you Reid."

"Let's go back to the car. Its cold, and its going to rain. Plus you don't need to be out by yourself."

"I'll be fine." She retorted. "Just go."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Then I guess you are going to be here for a while, because I am going back to school without you." She turned around and began walking into the woods. Reid stood there hoping she would come back. Once she was out of sight he went back to his car.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You cant let her go like that. Caleb would kill you."

"Caleb can kiss my ass." Reid started the car and began driving again.

"Reid, maybe she's right."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe she is just trying to protect you from hurting yourself."

"I'm not hurting myself."

"Yes you are. We can all see it."

"Do you want to walk home?" he asked. Tyler immediately shut up and looked out his window. Reid looked over at him before pressing harder on the gas.

* * *

Kegan watched as Reid sped away. She thought maybe he would at least come after her, but he didn't. She knew she pissed him off, but it would kill her if she ever lost him. She wiped her face and began walking again. She let her mind wonder for a little bit, until her cell began to ring. She opened it up and saw that it was Reid. She looked down and went to answer it, but decided not to. She closed the phone and stuck it back in her pocket. She put her hands in her pocket and quickened her pace. She could see the school now. She smiled, she felt like she had been walking forever. She turned around looked behind her. No one was there. She sighed, no one was messing with her tonight. Good. She wasn't in the mood to be messed with. As she turned around she came face to face with Reid. She yelled as she jumped back. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "Trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, I was looking for you." He looked at her with piercing green eyes, she looked at his eyes for a moment, before talking.

"Reid, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Look, I just want to go to bed ok. We will talk about this in the morning." She tried walking past him.

"I want to talk about it now." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She pulled away.

"Stop." She responded holding her arm. "You're hurting me."

"Why don't you just talk to me huh? You are always trying to avoid me."

"Reid, what are you talking about? I always talk to you about things."

"No, you go to your brother and let him know what I have been doing. Then he gets on my ass and I have to deal with him for the week."

"Reid, you are being crazy right now."

"Crazy!" he yelled hitting the tree. "I'll show you crazy!" His green eyes soon went black. He grabbed her by her throat and threw her up against the tree.

"REID!" she screamed. She tried fighting him but it was no use. She dug her nails into his arms. "Stop, please." She begged. She no longer was under her control, her tears began to flow freely. It all happened so fast that Kegan didn't have time to respond. She felt herself being thrown against a tree. "Help!" she tried to yell.

"No one can hear you sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

"What did I do?" she sobbed.

"Nothing, I guess it just because you're a Danvers." He spat. "I want you all to myself, but no you have to go after everyone else."

"What are you talking about? I love you Reid."

"Don't!" he yelled. "Don't do that!"

She began to sob. "I cant breathe." She responded. "Please let me go." Reid slowly let her go. He watched as she fell to the ground, sobbing. It suddenly came a down pour on then. He looked around, before taking off into the woods. Kegan sat there for a moment, before grabbing the tree to help her up. She looked into the woods. Reid was gone. She covered her mouth from her sobs and began walking to the school. She got the steps and saw Caleb's mustang pull up. She prayed he couldn't see her, she quickly opened the door and hurried inside.

"I guess she still doesn't like me right now." Caleb replied inside the car.

"It'll be ok. Just talk to her tomorrow."

Caleb smiled at her.

**Author:Ok, so yeah I know you guys might be confused, but you might want to go read Chapter 5 again at the very end, then read this one. Look at all the details! Hahahaha I will write Chapter 7 as soon as possible. I know this is sort of a cliffy, but let me know what you think! I know I didn't get everything right, so don't be mad! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author: Ok, just one thing before I get into the story. In this chapter I am going back and forth with Caleb and Pogue to Kegan and Chase, so I will put lines but I just didn't want to confuse anyone. Enjoy!**

Kegan went running into the school with tears streaming down her face. She heard someone calling her name, but she just couldn't stop herself from running. She wanted to be somewhere safe. She got to her door and tried to stick her key in, but she was shaking so bad that she dropped it. "Damnit!" she yelled bending down.

"Hey!" Chase yelled smiling, but soon turned serious when he saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked helping her.

"Chase, something happened." She sobbed.

"What? What happened?"

"Reid, he went crazy. It wasn't like him. He just went so completely crazy on me."

"What do you mean? How?"

"I was walking in the woods because we got into a fight and then I felt him grab me and he started hurting me. He squeezed my arm. Then all of the sudden he just threw me against the tree. I could breathe. I couldn't breathe." She wouldn't stop repeating herself. "He was trying to kill me and I couldn't do anything about it. I kept begging and begging but he wouldn't let me go." She felt her knees begin to give way. Chase caught her in his arms as she sobbed. "I'm so scared right now. I don't know what to do."

"You're going to be ok. We are going to get this straightened out."

"I'm so scared." She began shaking his arms. "It wasn't like him at all. He would never do something like that to me."

"Well evidently he would because he did."

"Chase, I know Reid. He just wouldn't lash out on my like that. Caleb maybe, but not me."

"He hurt you Kegan. You don't need to be with someone like that."

"He did hurt me." She began crying again. Chase pulled her close.

"Shhh." He tried calming her down. "I am going to stay with you tonight. You aren't going to be alone."

"Will you?" she sniffed and looked up at him. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Of course. You are shaking so bad. I think you might go into shock if I don't stay with you." He helped her to her feet. "Why is that you are always wet when I find you?" he asked. Kegan couldn't help but laugh a little.

"It never stops raining here. I've learned that." He grabbed her keys off the floor and opened her door.

"No roommate?" he asked.

"Never seems like it."

"Well, then I guess I will sleep in her bed. Don't tell her that."

Kegan smiled. She gently laid down on her bed. She didn't even bother to cover up. Chase saw this. He smiled to himself. Finally he had won her trust. It was over between Reid, and he knew it. He smiled over at her before laying down. Kegan closed her eyes as she felt tears stream down her cheek. She wiped them away and opened her eyes again. She turned over and saw with light from the street light glowing over her desk. She saw the picture of her and the boys smiling. She smiled to herself, but closed her eyes. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day.

* * *

The next morning Kegan woke up to a loud knock on her door. She opened her eyes slightly. She wiped her face before getting up. She opened the door to a very pissed off Caleb. 

"So you get out of the car and you tell him that you are just going to walk back the rest of the way to school?" he asked walking in,

"Good morning Caleb." Kegan responded closing the door.

"Did you just get in?" he asked.

"No, I slept in my clothes."

"Why is your eyes so swollen? Have you been crying?"

"Caleb, its early ok. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Yeah lets talk about it. What happened to your neck? Kegan you…" He looked over at Michelle's bed. He saw Chase's face. "What is going on?"

"Its nothing ok. Chase just found me upset last night and offered to stay with me. Michelle is never here so he didn't want me to be alone. He was just being a good friend."

"Friend?" Caleb whispered.

"Yes Caleb. I do have those outside of you guys."

"I know that." Caleb was getting annoyed.

"Don't you have swim practice or something?"

"Yes, but I was more pissed at you."

"Wait you are pissed at me after what _you _pulled last night?"

"Talk to _your_ boyfriend."

"You guys are little kids, fighting all the time. Why don't you guys learn to grow up!" She opened the door and went out it.

"Kegan!" Reid yelled from across the hall. Kegan's head shot in the direction that Reid was calling her name. She turned around and quickened her pace to get away from him. He went running after her still calling her name. He grabbed her arm and tried to turn her around. "Hey…" he softly replied.

"Get off me!" she screamed shoving him back. He had obviously scared her.

"I'm sorry." He backed away. Her scream had caused Caleb to come out of her room, and everyone to stop and stare at them.

"Don't come near me!" she sobbed. Caleb went and pushed Reid back away from his sister. She turned around and covered her mouth before running away.

"What was that about?" Caleb asked glaring at Reid.

"I don't know. She just freaked out on me."

"What did you do Reid?"

"Nothing!" he yelled. "I swear."

"We have practice right now, but you count on me talking to you afterwards."

"Cant wait!" Reid spat before walking away. Chase had came out of Kegan's room with a smile on his face. He shut the door and followed them to their swim practice.

"What's going on?" Pogue asked while waiting on them. "Where have you guys been?"

"Something happened with Kegan last night and ass over there had something to do with it." Caleb replied pointing to Reid, who just glared.

"What happened?"

"I don't know she wont tell us. She just freaked out on Reid a few minutes ago. I found Chase asleep in her room with her."

"What?" Pogue yelled.

"Not in the same bed, just in the same room."

"Well still. I don't trust him. Kate is pissed at me. She kept telling me that I am so jealous of her. She wont talk to me."

"Well are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Jealous?"

"Of course not. Why would I be jealous of Chase?"

"Did I say Chase?"

Pogue stared at him friend who had a huge grin on his face. "Man shut up. I'm not jealous. She is just always all over boys and being so friendly with them. It gets kind of annoying."

Caleb couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened?" Tyler asked,

"I don't know. She just flipped out on me. I don't even know what I did to her."

"Maybe she is still mad from last night."

"No, she was scared for me to even touch her."

Tyler just looked at him. "You were in the room the whole night last night though."

Reid shrugged. He saw Chase coming out of the locker room with his swim shorts on. "What's this? Does he actually think he is going to get on this team?"

"Hey fellows." Chase responded walking up to them. Pogue just turned around and faced the water. Chase smiled, before turning to Caleb. "How's the water?"

"You on the swim team now?"

"Yeah the coach let me try out today."

"What you actually think you are good or something?" Reid asked smirking.

Chase smiled. "Yeah maybe."

"Everyone knows that Caleb's the best. No one has ever beat him." Tyler responded. Chase turned to Caleb who was smiling.

"Really?" Chase looked at Caleb. "Well we will see about that?"

"Wait, are you challenging him?" Tyler asked.

"What do you say?" Chase asked.

"Let's see what you got." Caleb replied. The two boys got to the edge of the pool.

"This outta be good." Reid replied. Pogue looked at him and smiled.

"On your mark, GO!" Pogue yelled. He watched as the two boys dove into the water and began racing. Chase remained with Caleb the whole time. On the second round, Chase was still at Caleb's side. As they reached the finish. Caleb felt power go through him, but he couldn't react in time. He hit the wall and his world went black.

"Caleb!" Pogue yelled. "Caleb!" he slapped him on the face. Caleb's eyes flickered open.

'What happened?" Caleb asked

"Chase saved your life man." Tyler replied.

"What?"

"You hit the wall and it knocked you out. He got in and got you out before you sucked up too much water."

"Thanks for that Tyler." Caleb sat up and held his head. He looked up at Chase. "Thanks man."

"It was nothing. Oh yeah it looks like I won." Chase got up with a smile and walked away. Pogue helped his friend to his feet.

"You alright?" he asked noticing Caleb was a little out of it.

"I don't know. My head hurts."

"Come on lets go."

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Kegan asked as she saw her brother walking towards them with a bruise on the side of his head. 

"I hit my head in the swimming pool?"

"Doing what?"

"Swimming." Kegan couldn't help but start laughing.

"Its not funny. My head hurts like hell."

Kegan couldn't help but smile. "Caleb you are suppose to be the best swimmer here and you hit your head."

"I know, something happened."

"What?" Caleb just turned away from her. "Are you going to tell me?"

"What are you doing tonight?" Caleb changed the subject.

"I don't know. Chase invited me to go out with him for coffee or something. So I think I might go. Get away from here for a few hours."

"Keg, don't go."

"Huh?"

"I think something is up with him."

"What do you mean?"

"In the pool…"

"Wait, Chase was in the pool? What, is he on the swim team now?"

"Yeah Coach let him try out, but that's beside the point. We were racing…"

"Did he kick your ass or something?"

"KEGAN!" he yelled, causing her to jump backwards. "I'm sorry, but just listen. Gua you're so freaking annoying to talk to about something serious." Kegan couldn't help but laugh. "His eyes went black. It was like he couldn't take being beat. I felt power running through me, but I couldn't do anything. I hit my head and I was out."

"His eyes went black?"

"Yeah."

"Caleb, you said there were only four of you."

"That's because the fifth family was banished. They were taking advantage of the covenant. They wanted more and more power. We thought they all died, but it looks like one hasn't."

"Chase cant be apart of it."

"He can, and I think he is. Keg, don't go out with him tonight. I think he might be the one that's being messing with you."

"He wouldn't do that. He's like one of my best friends. He has helped me through everything."

"Think about it. He has always been around when this stuff has happened to you. That night in your room, he was outside doing god knows what, in the woods when you found out about us, he was there. When something happened last night, he found you. He has to have something to do with it. I think he had something to do with that boy's death too."

"Caleb, this is ridiculous."

"I know. I know that you like him, hell I liked him too. But he is trying to tear us apart. He's doing that by getting to you."

Kegan shook her head and backed away from him. "What do I do?"

"You believe me?" Caleb was surprised.

"Caleb…" she started but stopped. "Can you guys turn into other people?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you turn into someone else and pretend to be them?"

"I heard of some being able to, but you have to have ascended already to be able to have that kind of power. Why?"

She turned away from him. Caleb walked up to her. "What is it?"

"Last night, while I was walking home someone, Reid, came and found me. He looked so pissed and was just yelling at me about not talking to him. He called me a Danvers that's why he was mad. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me up against a tree and was choking me. He wouldn't let me go. His eyes were so full of hatred."

"He did what?" Caleb yelled clenching his fist.

They heard a noise behind them and turned around. It was Chase. "Hey you ready to go?" He asked walking up with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, let me get my things from my room."

"Wow, sorry about the head man. I'm glad you are ok."

"Its no problem. Hey Keg, me and Pogue have something to do tonight. Just remember what I told you. If you see Reid tell him I need to talk to him."

"I doubt ill see him but sure." Kegan smiled at her brother. Caleb turned around and walked away. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just told him about Reid."

"Yeah he looked pissed."

"Yeah well there some things going on too that he isn't really making sense about."

"Like what?"

"I don't know really. I think that hit to the head did some damage." Chase laughed.

"Well you ready to go."

"Hey Chase, can we just stay here tonight?"

"You said you wanted to get off campus."

"I know, but I just don't feel good. I think its lack of sleep."

"Well I think coffee will do a good job of curing that." He smiled_. 'Don't get mad. She is going to come.' _He thought to himself. He could feel himself getting angry. Kegan stared at him for a moment. Suddenly Kegan's jacket began to vibrate.

"Hold that thought!" she replied. **(-----hahahha that's hilarious! Ok sorry!) **She answered her phone to a shaking Sarah. "Sarah are you ok?"

"I had a dream."

"About what?"

"Spiders. They were everywhere. They were all over the place. In my bed, on the ceiling, on Kate. I don't know but it just scared me to death. Kate is getting really sick too. I don't know what is going on."

"You just had a nightmare. How did Kate get sick?"

"I don't know I think its just a cold or something."

"Just tell her to sleep it off. You need to calm down though. You just had a bad dream that's all. I use to have dreams about spiders all the time when I was little."

"It just felt so real."

"I know what you mean."

"You want to do something tonight?"

"I am going off with Chase right now for coffee. You are welcome to come." Chase's head shot towards Kegan who wasn't even looking at him. He began clenching his fist.

"No, I just got back from the library. I am meeting up with your brother soon.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that's for inviting me. You guys have a good time."

"Ok, well you two have fun and behave!"

"I will." Kegan hung up the phone and turned to Chase. "Bad dream about spiders."

"Oh, that's weird."

"Yeah, well I use to have them."

"About spiders?"

"Yeah weird huh?"

He nodded his head wit ha smile on his face. "Well we can go now if you want." She replied. She got up off the bed and grabbed her jacket. Chase followed her out of her room.

* * *

Late on that night Caleb had convinced Pogue to meet him at the office of the school. It was raining and Pogue was getting irritated. "Why are we here?" he asked. 

"I have to know something."

"About what?"

"Chase."

"What about him?"

"Did you not see what he did in the pool?"

"He saved your life, that's what I saw."

"His eyes went jet black Pogue. I could see it in the water. As he was coming up, his eyes went black, then my world went black. He has to be the fifth. I have to know."

"So what are you going to do break into the office to get this information?"

"His file is in here. It has to have something about him to give us a clue."

Pogue rolled his eyes and followed Caleb over to the gate. Caleb jumped over first, with Pogue following him. All the sudden Caleb's eyes went black and unlocked the door, while Pogue looked around. They opened the door and hurried in. "Ok, just start trying to find his file. There has to be something in here about him."

"How about we look in the file drawer." Pogue replied sarcastically. Caleb ignored him, and rushed over to the drawer. He opened it and found the C's and found Chase's file. "Chase Collins, his parents died in a car crash a couple of years ago. It said it was freak accident."

"I can't believe this." Pogue said.

"Pogue, Kegan's out with him right now." Caleb looked up at his friend with concerned look in his eyes.

"What?" Pogue yelled. Caleb put his finger to his lips. "You let her go out with him?" he whispered.

"Yes, I didn't really believe it at the time." He whispered.

"Caleb, do you not understand what you just did?"

"Yes. Here let's just read the rest." They began to read the rest of Chase's file, until they heard a sound coming from the door.

* * *

"See I told you, you would like getting out that place for a while." Chase replied holding the door open for Kegan. She tried to smile at him but couldn't. She knew something was up with him and she couldn't shake what Caleb had said to her. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I think I am getting sick." She lied.

"Oh well then we can right back to school if you want."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. She turned around to look at the menu, while Chase closed his eyes and threw his head back. He was getting mad. She wasn't interested in him, well not like he wanted her too. He wanted her by his side when he decided to strike. He wanted her with him and not Reid. He knew he had to get her some how, whether her being willing, or by force. He knew Caleb had seen his eyes go black when they were racing in the water. He had to do something now.

"You know I'm starting not to feel too good either. It's probably this cold weather we are having and it raining all the time." Chase admitted.

"Yeah I think I am getting a cold." Kegan looked up from the menu. She smiled at him as he began looking at her. She returned back to the menu. Chase smirked before his eyes went completely black, a gush of wind came through causing Kegan to shiver. "Whoo!" she shivered. "It just got cold in here."

"You ok?" he asked. "Here use my jacket." He moved over beside her and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, but remained beside her. She smiled at him, but felt very uneasy with him still sitting beside her. She tensed up praying he would move_. "Kegan…"_ she heard her name being called. Her head shot towards Chase, who was just staring at her. "Did you say something?" she asked. It was the same chilling noise that caused her to be scared that night.

"No." Chase replied.

"I swear you just said my name."

"I didn't say anything." Chase smiled at her. She was scared. She closed the menu and got up.

"Um…I think its time to leave now." She walked to the door and made sure that Chase was following her. He was, he was on her tail. She opened the door, only to have Chase grab her arm.

"Wait!" he replied turning her around. "What's wrong?"

"You said my name Chase. You said it just like that night in the woods." She pulled away. He grabbed her arm again and pulled her to him. She stared straight into his eyes. They were piercing green. Her mind went back to the night before. "It was you!" she cried. She pushed him away. "Stay away from me!" she yelled. She began to run from him not even looking back.

* * *

"I am going to call Reid and Tyler to tell them to meet us at the house. We need to talk." Caleb replied on his cell phone as he rushed to his mustang. They just found enough information about Chase to know that he is the fifth son of the covenant. Caleb was scared to death for Kegan. He knew she was with him right now. He just hoped that he hadn't touched her. Before Pogue hung up his cell he began talking to Caleb as he rushed to his motorcycle. "What about Kate?" 

"I guess she's still pissed at you." Caleb replied.

"No, I mean you don't think he would go after her? She was sick this morning. Sarah too Caleb. What if.."

"No! We cant think about that right now. I have to know if its true. I need Reid to tell me that he wasn't the one who killed that boy."

"Its Chase man. I know it is and your sister is involved with him."

"Shut up Pogue!" Caleb yelled before hanging up the phone. Caleb stomped on the gas harder. Soon they both arrived at the dark house where everyone was already there to meet them. They both ran down the steps to the basement where Reid and Tyler were sitting around the circle.

* * *

Kegan continued to run. Chase wasn't anywhere in sight. She had tears streaming down her face but she continued to run without looking back. She felt her cell begin to ring. "Hello!" she sobbed. She was out of breath but she couldn't stop herself. 

"Kegan." Sarah sounded like she had been crying as well.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah its me. Something happened Kegan." Sarah sobbed.

"Tell me about it!" Kegan slowed her pace but still continued to jog.

"I know about your brother. He ended up telling me earlier today before he went off with Pogue."

"He did?" she asked.

"Yeah, I found out about it through books in the library. I saw a thing on spiders and how its caused by a spell."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Kegan, Kate's sick. She just began throwing up and then she just passed out and wont wake up now. I think something happened to her. I took her to the hospital and the doctors said that something bite her."

"Chase!" Kegan yelled. "It has to be him."

"What?"

"He's after me Sarah. He has been stalking me for a long time and I didn't even know it. He turned on Caleb today in the pool. He has to be the one doing this to everyone. When I was little had a dream about spiders and my dad always told me about how they were part of a spell, but I never believed him. I always thought he was just trying to scare me."

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I ran from him, but I don't know where he is now." Kegan finally stopped running and bent over trying to catch her breath. "Listen Pogue's really worried about her. She was mad at him. Call them and tell them. He deserves to know."

"Its bad Kegan. They don't think she is going to make it." Sarah had lost control and was sobbing.

"I need you to calm down ok. Call Pogue and tell him. I am on my way ok."

Sarah made a noise before Kegan hung up the phone. She looked up and saw Michelle getting into a car. "Michelle!" Kegan yelled running towards her.

"Hey Kegan!" Michelle replied happy to see her roommate.

"I need a ride back to school. Please its an emergency."

Michelle nodded her head. Kegan hurried to get into the car.

* * *

Caleb's cell began to ring in his pocket. He looked over at Reid who was terrified for Kegan. He had found out that Chase had something to do with everything that has been going on after being accused of killing the kids on the cliffs. "Are you sure?" Caleb asked. Everyone's head shot to him. "Ok. I'll meet you at the dorms. Stay at the dorms and do not leave." He hung up the phone. 

"What is it?" Pogue asked  
"It's Kate, Chase put a spell on her... creaturistic... spiders." Caleb looked at Pogue, suddenly Pogue shot up from his seat with Caleb following him.** "**What!" Pogue yelled.  
"Relax don't do anything stupid." Caleb replied moving towards his friend, but Pogue took off up the stairs  
"We're talking about Kate!" He was gone. Caleb and the boys went running after him. Pogue jumped on his bike. His eyes were already black. He was mad, he was mad as hell. First Chase messed with his best friend and now his girlfriend. He pressed the gas harder. He saw a figure standing in the middle of the road. "Come to save little Ms. Muffet, have you?" Chase replied. He had been waiting for Pogue. He had to tear them apart one by one to get to the Caleb. All he wanted from Caleb was his power and his sister. He had to have both.

"I'll kill you!" Pogue yelled. He revved up his motorcycle before going full speed towards Chase who raised his arms in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile Kegan had gotten to the school and jumped into her BMW and sped towards the house that Sarah told her about. She was still crying. She saw a figure standing the road and a motorcycle speeding towards him. She pressed the gas harder, until she saw something fly towards Pogue sending him flying into the air, towards her car. "POGUE!" She screamed. She knew he would hit her car. She turned the wheel and ran straight into the ditch. She hit her head on the steering wheel causing her to black out for a moment. She slowly woke up moments later. She opened the car and stumbled out to find Pogue laying on the pavement, not moving. She rushed over to him. "Pogue!" she yelled sobbing. "You're going to be ok. HELP!" she screamed. She saw his bike. It was in pieces laying on the road. If he would have hit her, she probably would have killed him. She looked up but Chase was gone. "Pogue wake up!" she yelled. "Somebody!" She was holding onto his hand as she looked around. No one was in sight. "Please hold on." She saw lights coming towards them. She let go of him and began jumping in the air waving her hands. It was Caleb's mustang and Tyler's Hummer. They immediately stopped and rushed over to her. "He's not breathing." She sobbed. Caleb wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his arms. "He needs help. We need to get him to the hospital." 

"Keg, your bleeding." Tyler noticed.

"I ran into the ditch to keep from hitting Pogue. It was Chase, Caleb. You were right. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Shh. Its ok. You're safe now. It doesn't matter."

"It was him last night." Caleb had let go of her and Reid rushed over to her. "It wasn't you. I knew you could have never done anything like that to me."

"Caleb told me. I am so sorry." Reid wrapped his arms around her.

"Reid, I'm so scared. Kate's sick. She was bitten by spiders. I think he's going after Sarah next."

Caleb's head shot towards her. "We need to get him to the hospital." Caleb replied.

"Get him in the hummer and we will take him. Caleb you go to Sarah." Tyler replied. They carefully picked Pogue up and placed him in the backseat of the Hummer, with Kegan holding his head.

"Hold on Pogue, everything's going to be ok." She sobbed. "I thought you couldn't die. I thought you guys would live forever."

"We aren't made of steel." Tyler replied.

"He's going to be alright right?" Kegan asked as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I don't know." Reid whispered. He pressed harder on the gas.

"Reid, he cant die." She sobbed. Tyler turned around and grabbed her hand.

"He's going to be ok alright. Nothing is going to happen to him. He's strong. He wont give up." Tyler responded. She gave a soft smile to him before going back to Pogue.

**Author: Ok this is a very long chapter and I apologize for that, but I just couldn't stop typing. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**

**Let me know if you guys don't like it because I might change it, it all depends on what you guys think! So let me know, but don't be too mean! Hahha!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author: I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing my story! It really means a lot! I only saw the movie once, so I am trying my best to be able to get everything in, but you guys are awesome by not caring and just letting me put my own thing in there! Some of you have begged me to change the fight scenes and I am! So you can rejoice! Hahaha Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Kegan sat in the waiting room thinking about all the events that happened that night. They had gone by so fast for her to even think about all of them. How could she be so oblivious to everything that was going on around her? Chase, Reid, everyone. She shook her head and just laid it down in her hands. They had been in the hospital for two hours now and still no word on Pogue. She was scared to death to hear what the doctor had to say. She hadn't heard from Caleb either. She was getting real paranoid. Tyler had gone to see Kate for a little bit to see if he could get the doctors tell him anything about her condition. Reid remained distant from Kegan. She was still mad about what happened at Nicky's but couldn't blame him for what happened to her in the woods. She was the one who got out of the car and walked away from him. It was her fault that Reid…Chase found her and threatened her basically. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch. She felt the couch shift knowing someone was sitting with her. She leaned up and opened her eyes. Reid was staring at her.

"What?" she whispered. She found that her voice was hoarse. Probably from screaming and crying.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. It was the first time that Kegan noticed how beautiful his eyes were.

"You have gorgeous eyes." She responded. She looked away from him.

"You have to know that I would never hurt you like that. Even if I get mad I could never even think about slamming you up against a tree or anything for that matter. You mean too much to me and your brother would literally kill me." He laughed little.

"You want to know something funny?"

"What?"

"I knew it wasn't you. I knew, but I guess I just couldn't believe it because I was seeing _your_ face. That anger."

"How did it come to this?" he leaned back against the couch.

"I don't know. I feel like I just moved back here."

"I feel like we are still thirteen."

"I just want to know how Pogue's doing. I just want to know if he's ok." Tears came to her eyes again. Reid leaned up and wrapped his arms around her. She laid down on his chest with her feet on the couch. He rubbed the side of her head. "Shouldn't Caleb be back?"

"He's probably just trying to explain everything to Sarah."

"She told me she knew."

"Amazing what you can find out through library books huh?"

"Yeah." She paused for a moment. "What about my father?"

"What about him?"

"I haven't seen him yet."

"You will." He smiled down at her. "I don't think Caleb knows how to approach that situation. He's scared for you to see him. He wasn't lying when he said that he doesn't look the same. He's not even a man anymore."

"He's still my father."

"That's true."

Tyler came walking up to them. "Did you get anything?" Kegan asked leaning up.

"They said that she was bitten by some kind of bug several times." Tyler responded.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"They don't know."

"Why is this happening? Two people in one day. Is everyone going to die?"

"No, no one is going to die. Chase is going to get what he deserves." Reid responded.

"Where's Caleb?" Tyler asked.

"We don't know." Kegan laid back down. They sat there in silence until Tyler saw the doctor coming towards them.

"Pogue Perry?" the doctor asked with a clipboard in his hands.

"Yes sir." Tyler replied.

"How is he? Is he ok?" Kegan asked shaking. Reid grabbed her hand and held it.

"He's in critical condition. I don't see how he survived the accident. He is very lucky to be even breathing right now. You are allowed to go see him, but he needs his rest."

Kegan covered her mouth and sat back down on the couch. "Reid, is he going to be ok?" she sobbed, not meaning too.

"Yes, yes he's going to be fine." Reid rubbed her back. Reid Garwin actually had sympathy towards someone other than himself. He was being his cocky self. That was his guard on things, he never liked to express emotion. When his father died, he didn't even cry. He just walked away and made some smart comment about him being the dumbass that used too much.

"Come on you guys lets go see him." Tyler whispered. Reid grabbed Kegan's hand and helped her to her feet as they made their way to Pogue's room. As they walked in Kegan looked at the beat up Pogue and just about lost it.

"I cant…I cant." She tried backing away but Reid was behind her not letting her leave.

"You cant what?" Pogue asked barely opening his eyes.

"You're awake!" Tyler responded.

"Yeah, well I cant really sleep. All these freaking beeping noises going on around me."

Reid laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better. Its not everyday that I get thrown off my motorcycle." Pogue responded.

Reid smirked. "Well we can _make _it everyday if you would like."

"I'll kick your ass Garwin. They come in here every 10 minutes to make sure everything is ok, I sure as hell don't want that to happen again." Pogue looked over at Kegan who wouldn't even look at him. "Can me and Kegan have some time together?" he asked.

"Sure." Reid rubbed Kegan's back before motioning to Tyler to leave.

"You can come near me." Pogue responded.

"I'm fine right here." Her voice was below a whisper.

"Its ok to be scared."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Pogue I could have kill you, do you not see that?" Tears were streaming down her face.

"No Chase could have killed me."

"He threw you in the air and you almost hit my car."

"I know but I didn't. So everything is ok."

"No its not ok! Quit saying that its ok. Kate is dying Pogue. You are in critical condition. Chase is killing everyone one by one and we don't even notice it." She yelled.

"Will you stop!" he yelled but his face turned into pain.

"Are you ok?" she moved closer to him. He nodded his head and breathed deeply before speaking again.

"Come here." He responded.

"No, I'm fine."

"I said come here." He demanded.

"Pogue…."

"Will you just give me a damn hug?" he responded loudly again. "I am in the hospital ok. I'm fine with that, but you need to accept that. Now give me a hug but I get up out of this bed and give you one myself. Don't think I wont do it Kegan."

Kegan sniffed back her tears and walked slowly over to his bed. She leaned down and barely hugged him. She was terrified she was going to hurt him. Pogue lifted one of his arms and winced at the pain, but pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

"This is not your fault. Don't make it your fault. You have been with me the whole time, and I thank you for that."

"Pogue, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly there was knock on the door before Caleb entered the room. His face looked beaten up. Tyler and Reid were behind him. "What happened to you?" Kegan asked wiping her face.

Caleb looked at her before going over to Pogue "How are you man?"

"I'm just peachy." Pogue sarcastically responded. Caleb smiled.

"Caleb, what happened to your face?" Kegan asked again.

"Hey Keg, Sarah's outside. She wants to talk to you." Tyler replied.

"Is everything alright?" Kegan asked.

"You should go see Sarah." Caleb finally replied.

Kegan looked at him, then back to Reid. Reid looked away from her. "You guys what's going on?"

"We'll tell you later, but right now Sarah is waiting for you." Caleb walked over to his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I need to talk to Pogue alright."

Kegan shook her head. "I'll be right outside." She responded to Pogue who barely smiled at her. Kegan looked over at Reid, before leaving the room.

"You better watch out Garwin, or I might take your girl." Pogue retorted.

Reid couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah well I guess that means I get Kate." He immediately regretted saying that. "I didn't…"

"I know what you meant." Pogue replied. "Man, you've turned into a little sissy."

Reid laughed again. "Pogue, just remember where you are because when you get out I am going to put your ass right back in here."

Pogue chuckled. He looked over at Caleb who had a concerned look on his face. "What's up with you?" Pogue asked.

"It's Chase." Caleb finally responded once he knew Kegan was gone.

"What about him?" Reid asked.

"He wants my power."

* * *

"Hey…" Kegan whispered walking up to Sarah. "How is she?"

Sarah was sitting in a chair by Kate's room looking in through the window. "She's getting worse, I can tell. Caleb told me it was spiders."

"Yeah it was."

"My dream."

"I know, but you couldn't have known."

"Chase was in my room today."

"What?" Kegan kneeled down beside her.

"He was Caleb and was telling me about Pogue, and then something happened. I can't explain the feeling that came over me but I just went to sleep not even being tired. Caleb woke me up and was telling me what happened. Chase tried to kill him, but he wanted to wait till 11:12 tonight. Why?" Sarah looked up at Kegan for answers. Kegan stood up and walked away.

"It's our birthday." She whispered. "I can't believe I just forgot our own birthday. We were born at 11:12 at night."

"Why would Chase…"

"Caleb's ascending." Kegan interrupted. "I remember!" Kegan yelled.

"What?" Sarah stood up.

"When we were thirteen, why I wanted to leave so bad. I think I just had it locked up for so long and didn't want to remember it that I just forgot about it completely. Me, Caleb, and Pogue were outside one day playing around or something. All the sudden Caleb hit the ground screaming, holding his stomach. It was like something invisible was hurting him. I ran over to him, but Pogue grabbed me and wouldn't let me help him. I was crying because I couldn't help my own brother in pain. He wouldn't stop screaming, I can still hear those screams. The screams of a little boy who looked like he was about to die. Our parents weren't anywhere around and Betty had left for the evening. It looked like Caleb was having a ceasure so I broke away from Pogue and ran over to my brother and kneeled down rubbing his back. He grabbed hold of my hand and quickly turned over to show me his eyes, they would go back and forth from being black to his normal color. I don't think he knew what he was doing but he kept squeezing and squeezing. I remember yelling at him to let me go, but I don't think he heard me. Later that night I was freaking out, my hand was almost broken, I remember not being able to move it too much. My father told me I should have just let him be and I was like I will not be apart of some freak family. So I left. I left to live with my Aunt in New York. I've always known. I just wouldn't accept it." Kegan threw herself in the chair and leaned back. Caleb was standing beside her.

"I was wondering when that was going to come back to you." Caleb responded.

"You knew I knew?"

"Yeah, but you just repressed it and I didn't want to bring it when it was stuck so deep inside of you."

"How's Pogue?" She needed to change the subject.

"He's going to be fine. I just came to see how you guys were holding up."

"There's no change." Sarah whispered. "She's just softly sleeping like nothing is happening and we are watching these things deteriorate her skin."

Caleb wrapped his arms around Sarah and kissed her forehead. "What's the plan Caleb?" Kegan asked.

"You guys are going to the dance." Caleb replied.

"The dance?" Kegan asked. "That's to night!" she sighed and leaned back again.

"You just forget everything don't you?" Caleb tried to lighten the tension, which he was unsuccessful.

"Well its not like you time to remember when you have some guy trying to kill you ever two seconds." Kegan sarcastically replied.

Caleb turned his head from him. "You guys just go to the dance ok."

"Where are you going to be?" Sarah asked.

Caleb softly smiled at her and grabbed her and pulled her close. "You guys ready?" Reid asked walking up to them.

"Are we leaving?" Kegan asked.

"Yeah." Reid whispered.

"Why?"

"Hey Kegan, you guys are almost eighteen." Tyler responded.

"We cant just leave Pogue alone in here." Kegan shot up from the chair ignoring Tyler's comment.

"You don't want to go to the dance with me?" Reid asked smirking.

"You didn't ask." She retorted. She knew that was mean, but she was just too worried about Pogue.

"Well I'm asking now. Kegan Danvers will you go to the dance with me?" he asked grabbing her hand. He saw the worry in her eyes. "Pogue's going to be fine. He is just resting right now." Reid replied.

"What if Chase comes back and we aren't here?" Kegan whispered.

"Chase wants Caleb." Tyler replied. Caleb's eyes shot towards Tyler, who immediately regretted saying that.

"Wants Caleb for what?" Kegan asked pulling away from Reid. "Listen, can we just stop acting this way towards each other. There aren't any secrets anymore. So you guys need to tell us what is going on." Kegan was getting tired of secrets. Reid walked up behind her and gently laid his hands on her shoulders and put his lips to the back of her head.

"We need to get home and get you guys ready." Caleb whispered. He didn't even wait for anyone to respond. He grabbed Sarah's hand and walked to the exit of the hospital.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Pogue?" Kegan asked after him. Caleb turned around and slowly nodded his head. She walked away from everyone and walked to Pogue's room. She walked in and saw that his eyes were closed. She wiped her face and slowly walked over to him. She leaned down and softly kissed him on the forehead. "Goodbye Pogue." She whispered. She turned around to leave.

"Not goodbye, its see you later." Pogue whispered. Kegan didn't even bother to turn around, it would hurt too bad and she wouldn't have wanted to leave. She closed her eyes and nodded her head before leaving the room. Reid was waiting for her outside the door.

She softly smiled at him before grabbing his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked outside to the cars. "Do you have a dress?" Reid asked once they were in the car.

"My mom made it for me." Kegan smiled. Reid smiled back at her.

"Is it nice?" he asked again.

She just looked at him. "Yeah there's absolutely no material to it at all." She smirked but turned away from him.

"Yeah?"

"Reid!" Kegan yelled slapping his arm. He smiled at her and pulled her over to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as they drove to her house. "What am I going to do about my car? Its still in a ditch."

Reid couldn't help but laugh. "Let's just focus on the night. We will worry about your car in the morning. Which reminds me, you have a birthday tonight don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmmm."

"Hmmm what?" Kegan asked.

"Nothing. So about this dance."

"Reid!" Kegan yelled again.

"Do you actually want to do some dancing? I mean can we just stand there and look like we actually know what we are doing?"

"Why did you say hmmmm?" she ignored his question about the dance.

"I mean I like to dance and all but I just don't like to do it a lot. Maybe like once is enough for me."

"Reid!"

"Ok maybe two." Reid was smirking the whole time. They came to stop in the Danvers driveway. He saw that Caleb, Tyler, and Sarah were already there. He opened his door, but Kegan grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"We aren't getting out."

"We are going to miss the dance and then I will be mad because I didn't get my two dances in." He went to move again, but she grabbed him. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Reid, stop teasing me. You know I don't like that."

"But its fun." He whined.

"For_ you_ maybe." Reid smiled and got out of the car. He turned around saw that she threw herself against the seat and had her arms crossed over her chest. He laughed before shutting the door. He walked over to her door and opened it. "I love you." He replied softly.

"That's not fair." She replied still sitting there.

"Come on." He replied holding out his hand. She looked down at it but didn't grab it.

"hmmmm." She replied staring at his hand. This caused Reid to laugh before he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car.

"hmmmm. Using my own tactics isn't going to work." He replied. They walked up the steps to the mansion. Reid opened the door for her and let her walk in. Tyler, Caleb, and Evelyn were standing in the living room.

"Where have you guys been?" Tyler asked.

"She had to say goodbye to Pogue, then she wouldn't get out of the car." Reid replied.

"Hmmm." Kegan replied walking past him.

"Hey!" Reid yelled pointing his finger at her.

"I am going to go get ready. Is that where Sarah is?" she asked slowly walking up the steps.

"Yeah, she's in the guest bedroom. Your dress is in your room on your bed." Evelyn replied. Once Kegan was out of sight Evelyn began talking about chase.

"Are you guys sure that he is the fifth son?" she asked.

"Positive." Caleb replied.

"How?"

"I don't know." Caleb shook his head. "I just need you guys to watch out for Sarah and Kegan. Don't let them out of your sight."

"You should have never involved that girl Caleb." Evelyn responded.

"I know that. But I cant change what she knows and I know that Chase will use both of them to get to me."

"Cant there be another way?" Tyler asked.

"Let us come with you Caleb." Reid responded. "We can beat him with all of us."

"He's already ascended Reid. He has his father's power too. He's too strong for all of us." Caleb replied.

Reid rolled his eyes. "You just don't understand right now." Caleb replied.

"I don't? Why because I'm not eighteen yet?" Reid was getting mad. "He is going to kill you Caleb. That's how he gets your power. You give it to him and you die. Either way you don't win."

"I have to _will_ him my power for him to take it from me." Caleb retorted.

"Shhh." Evelyn whispered as she saw the girls walking down the stairs. All the boys turned around to the see girls ascending the stairs. Sarah was wearing a very low cut, white, silk dress. Her hair was pulled up letting pieces hang down in front of her face. Kegan was behind her wearing a blue low cut dress as well, with two long slits going up both sides of the dress. She wiped a piece of hair from her face and stared up at Reid.

"Wow!" was all he can say. Kegan couldn't help but blush.

"Well you kids better get going." Evelyn replied smiling. She had tears in her eyes.

"Bye mom." Kegan smiled at her mother. She watched as her mother kissed Caleb on the cheek multiple times before letting him go. Reid grabbed her hand and walked her over to the door. She turned around again but Reid pushed her out the door. He helped her into the Hummer, before going over to Caleb.

"Good luck man." Tyler replied side hugging Caleb.

"Try not to get yourself killed." Reid replied with a smirk.

"I'll call you guys ok. Then I will be back to the dance. Watch out for them."

"Wouldn't take my eyes off of them for a second." Reid replied.

Caleb gave a little smile before going over to his mustang.

"Caleb!" Kegan yelled getting out of the car.

"Get back in the car Kegan." He demanded.

"No." she replied. "In case I don't get to tell you this, I love you ok. I'm sorry for everything that has happened. You are the best twin brother in the world…." She paused for a moment. "Happy birthday."

Caleb threw his keys in his car before embracing his sister in a hug. "I'll be back." He whispered. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. "I promise."

"You know you cant break that now right?" she replied pulling away. "You promised."

"I know, and I don't intend on breaking it."

"Come on Kegan lets go." Reid replied. He let Sarah have the front and he sat in the back with Kegan. Sarah rolled down the window and stuck her head out. He gave her a soft smile before getting into his Mustang. Tyler started up the hummer and drove out of the driveway first, with Caleb behind him. Kegan breathed in deeply. She didn't know what Caleb was about to do, but by the moods of everyone she knew it was something stupid. She laid her head on Reid's shoulder and closed her eyes.

**Author: Ok, so I am going to do the dance and the fight scene in the next chapter. I was getting tired of writing and I have a test in 2 hours so I needed to study for that. But I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Also I don't know if you guys watch this, but I was watching Friday Night Lights, the TV show on Tuesday. That is an amazing show! Wow I loved it! Taylor is BEAUITFUL in that movie! WHOOOO! Oh yeah I am going to see The Covenant again this Monday so I will be able to write more into the story from the movie! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**

**PS I know I probably didn't get the exact time that Caleb was suppose to Ascend so if anyone knows it let me know and ill change it! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author: Ok, so I went and saw the Covenant again and I saw that I missed soooo many parts in my story from the movie, but I guess that's ok. But here is the scene you guys have all been waiting for. Hahaa!! Oh yeah I am going to carry the story on a little farther from the movie, so I hope you guys don't mind!!! Enjoy!! Hope my version is better than the movie!!**

**PS. Oh yeah and some of the information I just made up at the top of my head or got from a very very good source, so I don't know if any of this is true!! I doubt it, but you know!**

They arrived at the dance just a few minutes after they left Caleb's house. Kegan opened her eyes as the car came to a stop. She had been laying on Reid's shoulder thinking of what is going to happen to them. It sucked knowing that any minute you could die and you couldn't do anything about it. She kept thinking about Caleb, wondering if he was ok and if he was hurt. She looked over at Reid who rubbed his eyes. He looked so tired, but tried not to show it. "You ready?" he asked looking over at her.

"Sure." She smiled at him. He got out of the car and walked over to the other side. He opened the door for Kegan and helped her out. She picked her dress up so she wouldn't step on it.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"So do you…" she stopped herself and laughed.

"Thanks." Reid smirked. He grabbed her hand and followed Tyler and Sarah towards the crowd of people. Suddenly his cell began to ring in his pocket. He let go of Kegan's hand and grabbed his phone. "It's Caleb." He replied before answering it. "Hey." He put his hand up to his ear so he could hear into his phone. Tyler came to his side to try to hear what was going on.

"You think he's ok?" Sarah asked Kegan.

"Yeah, he's Caleb. It takes a lot to hurt him." Kegan tried to reassure her, but she was having trouble convincing herself that.

"It's so cold out here." Sarah responded rubbing her hands over her arms.

"Yeah it is. We should get inside." She walked over to Reid and laid her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn around. "Its cold lets go inside."

"Is that Kegan?" Caleb asked in the phone.

"Yeah." Reid replied.

"Let me talk to her."

"He wants to talk to you." Reid handed Kegan the phone and watched her sigh before answering.

"Hey Caleb." Kegan replied.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asked,

"Yeah just a little cold, but right now we are fine."

"Is Sarah there? Let me talk to her."

"Yeah she's right…" Kegan turned around, but Sarah was gone.

"Kegan?" Caleb replied.

"She was right here. I don't know where she went." Kegan responded looking around.

"Where did she go?" Reid asked.

"You guys what is going on?" Caleb asked.

"She's not here Caleb." Kegan told him getting annoyed. Suddenly a loud crash sounded in the phone. "Caleb?" Kegan asked. She looked down at the phone, it was still connected "Caleb are you there?" she asked again.

"What is it?" Reid asked walking over to her.

"He's not answering." Kegan replied. "Caleb!"

Reid grabbed the phone from her ear. "Caleb!" Reid yelled. "Answer the damn phone, are you there?"

"Reid, what's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Caleb!" Reid yelled again. Suddenly the line went dead. "He's not on here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kegan yelled.

"We need to find Sarah and get out of here." Tyler replied.

Reid looked down at his watch. "Its 11:12."

"Happy birthday Caleb." Tyler sighed.

Reid looked over at Kegan, who was in a daze. "Happy birthday baby."

She looked up at him. "This is the worst birthday in my life." She replied with a little laugh as tears came to her eyes.

"Come on you guys, we need to go." Tyler replied. "We got to try and find Sarah and get the hell out of here."

"You ok?" Reid asked.

Kegan grabbed her stomach like someone just hit her. "My stomach." She groaned. "Something's wrong, I know it."

"What happened?" Reid asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, but I can't explain it. It hurts so bad."

"I need you to tell me what you feel so I can help you." Reid whispered. Kegan moved over to the wall and held herself up for support.

"Ah!" she yelled sliding to the ground.

Tyler came running over to them. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"Tyler, go look for Sarah in the school she has to be around here somewhere. I'm going to take Kegan to the car. When you find her, come back. We need to go." Reid told his friend lifting Kegan in his arms. Kegan began to shake in his arms as tears flowed down her cheeks. "You're going to be ok."

"It hurts." She cried. Tyler took off into the school. "Reid, something's wrong. I can just feel it. We need to get to Caleb. He's hurting him."

"How do you know?" Reid asked.

"AHHHH!!" she sobbed lying back in the seat.

"She's not in there." Tyler ran back to the car. He stopped, trying to catch his breath.

"Tyler, drive!" Reid demanded getting into the backseat with Kegan.

"What happened?" Tyler asked

"DRIVE!" Reid screamed. Tyler started the car and sped out of the school yard.

"Where are we going?" he asked once they were on the road.

"Caleb!" Kegan cried. "He needs us."

"I need you tell me what is going on Kegan." Reid begged. "I cant help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"I don't know. It just hurts so bad. It feels like someone is twisting my insides with their hands."

Reid wiped a piece of hair out of her face. "Is it Caleb? Can you feel him?" he finally asked. Kegan looked up at him.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Can you feel Caleb?" Reid asked again.

"What do you mean?" Kegan asked confused. She slowly leaned up and faced Reid. "Its gone." She replied. She looked at him. "The pain's gone."

"Tyler, where are we going?" Reid asked.

"Putnam Barn." Tyler replied.

"What the hell just happened Reid?" Kegan asked.

"I think you felt the pain Caleb was having."

"How?"

"In the Book of Damnation, it says that twins are born every two generations. Caleb and you, then it skipped Pogue and Me, going to Tyler." Tyler looked at Reid through the mirror. "Tyler's mom lost his twin at birth, leaving only Tyler. I don't know exactly what happened, but something happens in the blood line, causing both twins to have powers."

"Do what?" Kegan laughed not meaning to. "I don't have any powers Reid. Why would I get them now, when you guys got them when you were thirteen?"

"I'm not saying that you will have full on powers like we do, but its possible that you might have something."

Kegan turned away from him and looked out the window. She saw that they were going down a familiar road. "Its very possible." Tyler finally spoke up. "The story Reid is telling you is true. My mom lost my twin brother while giving birth. His name would have been Thomas, Thomas Simms. Its skips two generations, making Simms and Danvers, the families who have histories of twins. Now nature could screw it up having the Garwins or Perry's to have twins, but not all the time. There was Cyrus and Cainan Danvers. You and Caleb are the only twins in the Danvers's history being boy and girl. Its always been boys which like I said, nature could just throw in a twist somewhere. Anyways, Cyrus was older, making him have the power of the covenant. Cainan was fixing to start his chores when something happened to him. He fell to the ground screaming. No one could ever explain what happened to him, but he felt something shoot through him. He knew that something was wrong with his twin brother, so he ran to help him. When he got to their barn, Cyrus was laying on the ground with a pole laying over him. One of the poles from the barn had collapsed on him unexpectedly. Being only thirteen, Cyrus happened fully gained his powers, so it killed him. Cainan rushed over to him, just gently laying his hands to see if he was breathing. Suddenly a form of energy went through Cainan into Cyrus causing his chest to jump. Cainan pulled back not knowing what he did, but he touched him again thinking he just shocked him. When he touched him again, Cyrus's chest jolted up causing him to breathe again. You see Kegan, it was their thirteenth birthday and something happened to both of them. Cainan got the power to bring someone back to life."

"How is this possible?" she whispered.

"We have some screwed up family history." Reid laughed. "Man Tyler, you read up on your reading didn't you."

"Well its good to know about your family history." Tyler smiled. He was proud to know about his family history. He actually part of the group now.

"And your family?" Kegan asked Tyler.

"Margaret and Miller Simms." Tyler started. "A blizzard came through Ipswich one year. The worst this town has seen. Miller and Margaret had been walking through the woods to get wood for there house. They had walked a little farther than they had planned. Miller obviously didn't notice that he had stepped out on to a river iced over. Before he could react, the ice had broken and he fell in. The ice block had come back over the hole where he had fell in, causing him to be trapped under water. Margaret slowly, but quickly rushed over to him to get him out. Before she knew what she was doing, the ice began to melt around them. She had just laid her hands on the ice to try to get to her brother, but instead when he hands met the ice, it began to melt around the area she was touching, helping Miller get out of the river. It was so cold, that she knew they wouldn't have time to get back to their house before they both froze to death. She grabbed wood and put it together, hoping she could rub sticks together to get the fire started. That didn't work, so furiously she through the stick behind her and just screamed throwing her hands in the air. Suddenly a spark shot out of her hands causing the wood to catch fire. Do you not see Kegan, that every generation of twins, each one has a power. One maybe stronger than the other, but you have always had a power inside of you."

"You don't understand though. I just felt his pain, I haven't done anything to save him or help him in any way." Kegan softly replied. She turned to look out the window again. Reid sighed and turned back around in the front seat. "Caleb, what is it?" she whispered running her fingers over the window. She saw the barn coming into distance. Reid turned around to face her, but caught a glimpse out of his eye. The side of the barn had blown up. "CALEB!" she screamed. Tyler slammed on the brakes.

"Holy shit did you see that?" Reid yelled. Kegan without thinking jumped out of the car. She went running towards the barn, with Tyler and Reid right behind her.

"KEGAN!" Reid yelled running as fast as he could to catch up with her. Kegan made it to the barn, but no one was in sight. She looked around outside, everything looked normal. She slowly opened the door to the barn and walked in.

"Caleb." She called out.

"If its not little miss sister coming to save brother dearest." Chase's voice sounded all around her.

"Caleb." She called out again ignoring Chase.

She saw Caleb get up from where the blast had come from. "Caleb!" she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We came to find you. I knew you were in trouble."

"Look at this. Its just the cutest thing I have ever seen. A family reunion of brother and sister." Chase replied.

"What do you want Chase?" Kegan yelled.

"What do I want?" Chase asked softly. "You!" he yelled making the barn shake. "Have you not seen that? I followed you for days, making sure I saw your every move. I never took my eyes off of you for a minute. I knew I had to get to you, because I wanted you. I probably want you more than I want this power that's in me. Something about you just made me yearn to have you near me. Your touch, your smell, the way you cuddled me when you were in danger. I tried to make things easy for you, but no. You always had to fine some way to screw it up. I tried to get rid of Reid, the best way possible without anyone really getting hurt, but no you went back to him. You trusted him and believed him, why? Huh, you thought he threw you up against a tree. You were scared to death of him and you came crying to me. I thought maybe that night that you would finally give your little family up, but no. You had to go and make things difficult."

Tears flowed down Kegan's cheek as she began to speak. "I thought we were friends, that's all I wanted from you was your friendship. You were so nice to me and you just were always around when I needed someone."

"Friends?" Chase yelled causing Kegan to jump. "I wanted more than your friendship and I know you did too. I could tell by the way you looked at me and the way you smiled at me that you wanted me as much as I wanted you. But no couldn't break the covenant or the special bond with the brothers." Chase replied sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile Reid and Tyler went running through the grass trying to catch up with Kegan. Reid stopped grabbing hold of Tyler to stop him. "What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Shut up, listen." Reid spat.

"You!" Chase yelled. "Have you not seen that? I followed you for days, making sure I saw your every move. I never took my eyes off of you for a minute. I knew I had to get to you, because I wanted you. I probably want you more than I want this power that's in me. Something about you just made me yearn to have you near me. Your touch, your smell, the way you cuddled me when you were in danger. I tried to make things easy for you, but no. You always had to fine some way to screw it up. I tried to get rid of Reid, the best way possible without anyone really getting hurt, but no you went back to him. You trusted him and believed him, why? Huh, you thought he threw you up against a tree. You were scared to death of him and you came crying to me. I thought maybe that night that you would finally give your little family up, but no. You had to go and make things difficult."

Reid motioned for Tyler to follow him. They listened as Chase began agonizing Kegan. Reid could hear her crying, he clenched his fist together. Tyler watched as his eyes went black.

"What are you doing?" Tyler whispered. Reid didn't even bother to answer. He walked over to the door and swung it open.

"Reid!" Kegan yelled as she saw the door fling open.

"Now we can have a real party!" Chase yelled flying down from the ceiling.

"Just leave them alone Chase, this is between you and me." Caleb responded clenching his fist.

"Not anymore pretty boy." Chase smirked. "You see I want two things: Your power, which _you are_ going to give to me, and your sister.

"Kegan get out of here." Caleb replied not taking his eyes from Chase. Chase began to smile.

"Yeah Kegan, get out of here. Hurry before he gets you." Chase mocked. "She's not going anywhere." He snapped. He moved towards Kegan.

"You won't touch her." Reid snapped moving forward.

"You know you are really getting on my nerves!" Chase yelled throwing his hand in the air. Reid went straight through the ceiling of the barn.

"REID!" Kegan screamed. As everyone was looking up, Chase grabbed Kegan and pulled her back with him.

"Stop!" Caleb moved forward.

"No!" Chase yelled. "Don't move! I'll kill her." Caleb immediately stopped in his place.

"Chase, let her go. You already have Sarah."

"I don't want Sarah. She was just to get to you, I want your sister."

"Stop doing this." Kegan cried. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Oh see yes it does. Your brother has already ascended meaning his power is mine for the taking, but he has to _will_ it to me. So maybe if I just use you as my bait, I can get it from him."

"I will never will you my power!" Caleb spat.

Chase chuckled. "Oh yes you will." Suddenly he threw Kegan up against a wood post, causing ropes to tie around her. "Stay right there." He kissed her cheek, causing her to cringe. "Let's see what you got." Chase smirked walking away from Kegan. Caleb's eyes suddenly went black, and the fight began….again. Kegan watched effortlessly as the boys continued to throw balls of energy at each other. Nothing seemed to be happening to either of them. Suddenly Chase threw one causing Caleb to go flying through layers of wood. Kegan closed her eyes, praying he would get up.

"You ready to give up?" Chase yelled. Caleb slowly got to his feet and threw an energy ball at Chase knocking him off his feet. "You know I give you credit. I thought this was going to be easy, but you just surprise me minute by minute." Chase responded. Caleb threw another energy ball, but this time Chase caught it. He smirked, before throwing back at Caleb. "You know this is getting boring. Let's spice things up a bit shall we?" he smirked. "You know what this barn is Kegan?" he walked over to her. "This is where they would burn witches during the Salem witch hunt. They would hang them, or burn them at the stake." Suddenly wood formed under Kegan's feet. "You're not a witch, but you'll do." He smirked at her. He walked back over to Caleb who was getting to his feet. As he began walking he lifted his hand in the air causing flames to form around Kegan's feet. Kegan began freaking out as the fire glazed her feet just barely.

"Stop!" Caleb yelled. Chase smiled before shaking his head. Chase formed a ball of energy and threw one after another at Caleb causing him to go flying through wood and tools from the barn.

"Uh oh, I think I hurt brother dear." Chase laughed. He moved over and saw Caleb slowly getting out of the rubble. Chase slammed his foot down causing the ground to shake, making Caleb fall back to the ground. Kegan could tell that he was getting tired.

"Let her go." He choked out. "She's not a witch Chase, she can burn to death."

"That's what I am intending." Chase responded. Caleb laid his head down. "You know what I find very odd. When I was thirteen, I didn't even know what was happening to me. I just started doing things that I thought I could never do. I went and found my real father and he informed me of everything that was happening to me. It was great you know that I had all this power. My father as getting older and older, so he decided that his power would be more use to me than to him. Now I feel great, but I get a little lonely sometimes."

"What makes you think that watching me burn will change my mind about you Chase?" Kegan spat, struggling with the ropes.

Chase turned around and glared at Kegan, but making his hand rise. The flames got bigger and hotter against Kegan's skin. Caleb reached forward and grabbed Chase's ankle pulling him down. Kegan began screaming as the flames hit her skin. Caleb punched Chase, before getting up to run over to Kegan. Chase flew up in the air, and grabbed Caleb slinging him out of the barn through a window.

"Caleb!" Kegan screamed. "Stop!" she yelled.

"Be right back." Chase replied with a smile before going outside. It had begun to rain. Reid and Tyler came running back into the barn.

"Help me!" Kegan begged as tears flowed down her cheeks. Reid ran over to her. "It's burning." She yelled.

"I can't get the ropes untied." Reid yelled still struggling.

"Reid hurry, it's really hurting." Kegan begged.

"They aren't bulging." Reid moved over to the front of Kegan and looked at her. "You're going to be ok. We are going to get you out of this."

"He's too strong Reid. He's too strong for all of us. Caleb is getting tired by the minute. It's no use anymore."

"Don't give up!" he yelled. "He's not going to win."

Reid's eyes turned black and he tried to untie the ropes, but they were under some spell. "She's in a damn spell."

"Reid, I love you ok. Know that."

Reid looked at her. "I'll be right back. I'm not going anywhere ok." Reid went to the door. "Tyler stay here." Tyler nodded his head.

"Tyler, it burns."

"Listen, the flames are only at your legs. They aren't moving." Tyler reassured her. Suddenly the flames began to move up.

"TYLER!" she screamed. Tyler tried moving to the back and untying the knots, but it was no use. "OMG! Make them stop!" she yelled.

"I don't know what to do." Tyler yelled.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed. She threw her head back as the flames began to burn her skin. Suddenly she disappeared and seconds later appeared on the floor of the barn. Tyler looked from the pole to the ground. Kegan laid there before slowly getting up. "What just happened?" she asked looking around. She looked at her hands and feet, they weren't burnt.

"You just disappeared." Tyler replied still amazed.

"How?"

"I guess because your Caleb's twin." He smiled.

Kegan sighed before looking to the door. "Caleb." She whispered. They went running outside. Reid and Caleb were standing side by side, actually for once not arguing that Reid was using. Reid threw an energy ball, and then Caleb did. Chase was getting annoyed. He threw a flash of energy towards Reid. He went flying the air. Kegan gasped making Chase turn around. Tyler eyes soon went black. He formed an energy ball in his hands and threw it at Chase, only to have Chase throw one straight into Tyler's, flying back at Tyler. Tyler's body went flying in the barn. Chase turned back around with so much hatred on his face. He grabbed Kegan by the throat and lifted her off the ground. He threw her straight into Caleb, knocking them both to the ground. Kegan laid there for a moment with the wind knocked out of her. Caleb looked over at her and saw that she was still breathing. He jumped to his feet and went running towards Chase, he levitated straight into Chase's chest bringing him down to the ground. They began throwing energy balls at each other, until finally Chase threw one knocking Caleb against the truck. Chase got on top of him. "Say it!" Chase demanded. "Say it, your sister is going to die. Say it. I…"

Kegan leaned up and saw Chase on Caleb.

"I…" Caleb began.

"Don't do it Caleb!" she yelled.

"Will you…" Chase responded.

"Will you…" Caleb couldn't breathe.

"My power." Chase spat out.

Caleb looked over at Kegan who had tears streaming down her face and so much pain. He knew he had to do something. He had to save his family and friends. "…nothing!" Caleb shoved Chase off of him. Suddenly lightening began flashing as Caleb's formed another energy ball, before he could throw it lightening went through Caleb.

"What?" Chase was looking in disbelief. Kegan slowly got up and saw Caleb being struck by lightening, she tried to go to him but Chase grabbed her. "NO!" she screamed. They began floating in the air. "Let's see if brother will kill us both."

"He will." She spat. Chase glared at her before kissing her on the lips. She pulled away and tried to get free, but he held on harder. Chase looked over at Caleb who was on the ground.

"What are you going to do Caleb?" he yelled. "You going to kill me and your sister, or are you going to sacrifice yourself for your precious covenant?"

"Caleb." Kegan choked out.

Caleb shook his head. "Do it!" Chase yelled. "Kill us both I dare you." Chase squeezed harder on Kegan's throat. "We'll be together one way or another, my dear."

"Caleb." Kegan whispered again. _"Do it!"_ She said in her mind. Caleb looked at her. She gave a soft smile and nodded her head. Suddenly Caleb closed his eyes and sent the ball energy flying towards Chase and Kegan sending them into the burning barn. Caleb could hear Kegan screaming, but didn't open his eyes. He might have just killed his sister, to save the Covenant. Reid lifted himself off the ground, only to collapse again. He saw Kegan flying into the building and heard her piercing screams. He gently closed his eyes as a tear streamed down his cheek. It was like everything was going in slow motion, but nothing good could happen. Suddenly a flash of fire flew out the window catching Chase and Kegan. Caleb watched as his sister's body hit the ground. He slowly got up and walked over to his sister. Her face was black from the fire. Reid picked himself up off the ground, his eyes still black at night. He limped over to Kegan, who was lying motionless on the ground.

"Go get the others, I'll stay with her." Reid replied. Reid rubbed his hand over her head. She wasn't breathing. He lips were blue, and she wasn't moving. Caleb nodded his head, before going into the burning barn.

"Sarah!" he yelled. He saw her still floating the air. He rushed over to her. As he was making his way through the fire he heard coughing. "Tyler?" he asked. Tyler leaned up and brushed debris off of him and smiled.

"Did we win?" he asked.

'Yeah, come on this thing is going to collapse any minute." They rushed out of the barn as the door caved in. He gently sat Sarah on a beat up truck as raindrops trickled down her face. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Caleb's face.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

She smiled and slowly nodded her head. Reid picked Kegan up in his arms. "She needs help Caleb!" Reid yelled. Suddenly flashing lights came all around them. An ambulance pulled up to Reid. Three men grabbed Kegan from his arms and put her on a stretcher. He followed. "You are going to have to stay here. She will be at the hospital. You can come see her there." They closed the doors on Reid to the ambulance and sped away with sirens blaring.

* * *

A few minutes later the sun began rising. Caleb wrapped his jacket around Sarah's shoulder as they slowly walked to his mustang.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't find anyone in the debris. You kids go home, there's nothing here for you guys anymore." A fireman replied. Caleb nodded his head before getting into his mustang.

"What do you think happened to him?" Reid asked.

"I don't know." Caleb shrugged. "He's gone though."

"And Kegan? What's going to happen to her?"

"She told me to do it Reid. I had no other choice." Caleb looked up at his friend. Caleb knew Reid was mad.

Reid nodded his head. "She's going to be fine. She has to be." Caleb replied starting his car. He looked around before bringing his hand up. The glass from the windshield suddenly became whole again. Reid couldn't help but laugh before slapping the side to the car.

"See you at the hospital." Reid told him before walking away. Caleb looked over at Sarah and gave her a soft smile before grabbing her hand. She sighed as he started the car. He glanced over at the rubble of what was once the Putnam Barn. Reid walked over to Tyler's hummer. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just went flying through a barn wall, but other than that I'm just peachy." Tyler replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah well, I did too." Reid got into the passenger side of the hummer as Tyler started the car. Suddenly a Mercedes comes around the corner. "Who is that?" Reid asked squinting his eyes.

"That's Ms. Evelyn's car." Tyler replied.

Reid looked over at Tyler before sighing. "Let's go."

**Author: Alright this took absolutely forever to write and I still don't like!! So I might come back and change it! I thought it was ok, I wanted it to be wayyyy better than the movie, but I feel like I just made it worse so I will definitely be changing it!! Hope you guys liked it a little though!!! REVIEW!**

**Special special thanks to Draco's Secret Lover, you rock my socks!! Thank you sooo much for helping me! You really helped this chapter out a lot!! Let me know if you have any more ideas on how to change this or make it better!! You are amazing at making things up!! Thanks again!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author: Wow! I got wayyy more reviews than I thought I would get for that last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it! That makes me very very happy! Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story, and yes I am going to go a little farther than the movie so maybe a few more chapters, not really sure yet! Thanks again!**

"She did what?" Caleb asked sitting in the lobby of the hospital. Sarah had gone home to change, but would be by later. They had been waiting on word about Kegan for three hours, but yet nothing has changed. She wasn't awake and she wasn't breathing on her own.

"Yeah, she just disappeared." Tyler replied.

"How did this happen?"

"Something happened in the car." Reid started. "She felt your pain Caleb. It was like exactly when you guys turned eighteen, she just hit the ground screaming. Tyler told her the story from the book about twins both having powers…"

"Wait, you guys told her the story of all the twins in Ipswich?" Caleb interrupted.

"Yeah, well actually Tyler did." Reid replied.

"Caleb Danvers?" someone asked walking up. Caleb jumped out of the chair and headed towards the doctor, hoping it was word on Kegan. "Yeah, that's me." Caleb breathed in.

"There's someone asking for you." The Doctor smiled.

"Who?" Caleb asked.

"Looks like Ms. Parry woke up early this morning feeling as good as new." The doctor responded. "His injuries are minor now and he is able to sit up. He's been asking for you guys all morning."

"What about Kate?" Tyler asked.

"She's awake too, but she is still in some pain from the bites." The doctor responded.

Reid looked over at Caleb, he could tell that he was avoiding the question about his sister. "And Kegan, how is she?" Reid asked.

The doctor looked over at Reid, his smile had faded. "She's not doing too well. She's not breathing on her own and she has some internal bleeding. The blow made one of her lungs collapse. It's going to take some sort of magic to get her back to normal."

Caleb looked over at Reid, who just turned away. "Ok, thanks doctor." Tyler replied with a smile. Tyler turned back around and saw Reid staring off into space and Caleb just trying to process what was going on through his head. "Come on you guys, lets go see Pogue." Tyler offered.

"Yeah." Caleb whispered. "Come on Reid. Let's go."

"You guys go on. I'm going to stay here for a minute." Reid replied.

"Look, man I know that you are having trouble with this, but I just want you to know that it was her decision…"

"Caleb, I just want to be alone." Reid interrupted . Caleb nodded his head before turning towards the door. Reid sat down in the chair and just laid his head in his hands.

Caleb looked back through the door as Reid sat down on the chair. He turned back around and saw Tyler open the door to Pogue's room. He sighed before heading towards the door.

"Hey!" Tyler replied.

"Hey man, I was wondering when you guys were going to come see me. I'm hurt, there should be flowers, balloons, and food all around me right now. I don't see anything." Pogue responded sounding hurt.

"Looks like nothing has changed with you." Tyler spat with a smile.

"Caleb, why aren't you saying anything." Pogue asked still smiling. "You are starting to act like your sister."

Caleb turns toward him with a fake smile. "Sorry man, how you doing?" Caleb asked.

"I'm better, thanks for asking." Pogue eyed him. "What's going on? I see that we won the fight. Everyone seems alive, except, wait where are Reid and Kegan?"

"Reid's fine. He's in the waiting room…."

"And Kegan, where is she?"

Caleb turned away. "You guys what's going on?" Pogue asked.

"Kegan, was hurt really bad last night." Tyler chimed in.

"Doing what?"

"Fighting Chase." Caleb replied.

"Why was she there with you?" Pogue was getting mad.

"We all were actually." Tyler hesitated, but replied.

"What?" Pogue spat.

"It's a long story…" Tyler started.

"I have all freaking day, amuse me." Pogue responded sarcastically.

"Well we were all at the dance, when Caleb called. He wanted to talk to Kegan, then he wanted to talk to Sarah. Sarah had disappeared, when I came back from looking for her, Kegan was in the back seat freaking out. She was screaming and holding her stomach like someone had hit her. Reid yelled for me to drive and she just kept saying that something was wrong with Caleb and they we needed to get to him. So we drove past the Putnam Barn and she was fine. The pain had stopped, she was wondering what the hell happened to her so we told her."

"You told her what exactly." Pogue asked.

"Everything." Tyler replied. "About the twins in our family history and how almost every one of them had some sort of power in them."

"Wait power?"

"Yeah, each twin has a power. One is greater than the other, knowingly the boy. Chase had tied her to a pole. He had her in some spell, causing flames to appear. He was going to burn her to death, so we tried to help. While Chase and Caleb were fighting outside, me and Reid were trying to get her out of the spell, but we couldn't. Well the flames started to rise and well it was burning her so she started screaming and then she just disappeared. Moments later she was on the ground, nothing was wrong with her. She wasn't burnt or anything."

"She disappeared?" Pogue asked not really being able to believe this.

"Yeah it was weird, I mean I knew it could happen, I don't know man. I'm still trying to process this." Tyler sat down in the chair like he was beat from telling the story.

"So she's ok though right? I mean she's going to live right?" Pogue asked getting serious.

"They don't know." Caleb whispered.

"What do you mean they don't know?" Pogue yelled.

"One of her lungs collapsed and she's not breathing on her own. She has internal bleeding and they just don't know yet."

"How the hell did this happen?" Pogue laid back against his pillow.

"Chase had used her to get to me. He had her lifted off the ground and she kept telling me to do it. To kill him, but I knew that she would get hurt too. Pogue, she got into my mind and was telling me to do it. So I closed my eyes and I killed him…and maybe her too."

Pogue looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes. "The doctor said that it would take some sort of magic for her to be the same again." Tyler replied.

"Reid." Pogue answered.

* * *

Reid got up from the chair and began pacing back and forth_. "magic." _He thought to himself. He looked towards the door then back to the ground. He had to save her. He had to let her live. He wasn't going to lose her again. He shook his head from his thoughts. Every now and then he could still hear Kegan's scream as her and Chase were thrown into the air. The power, she must have felt so much of it. He knew that he had to save her. He looked at the door again, his mind was made up. He started towards the door. As he opened it, he looked around. He looked in the direction of Pogue's room, the door was closed. He closed his eyes, before going towards the ER. Doctors and nurses were all around. He tried to blend in, but it didn't happen. "I'm sorry but you cant be back here." A nurse told him grabbing his arm.

"I just needed to give something to my girlfriend right quick. I'll be right out I swear." Reid begged with his eyes.

The nurse looked at him, but nodding her head. "Go on, but just make it a minute." Reid smiled at her. He was almost there, almost there to help her. Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked.

"I need to see her." Reid lied.

"Reid, you cant go in there."

"The hell I can." Reid spat. "She needs me."

"What are you going to do Reid?" Tyler asked.

"I'm going to help her." Reid softly replied turning towards the curtain that was drawn.

"Reid you cant do this." Caleb grabbed hold of him again.

"Why not?" Reid asked. "What do you want me to do? Just wait for the doctors to tell us that there is nothing they can do for her and that we have to watch her die. I cant do that Caleb. You made your choice of doing this to her, now let me make mine of helping her live."

"Reid she is going to get better, just trust the doctors."

"The doctors, cant help her Caleb. She's dying in there because of _us_."

"We need to wait."

"I can't wait, waiting doesn't do anything but make things worse."

"Reid, you know what's going to happen if you do this."

"She is going to live."

"And you are going to die. Using isn't the answer to this."

"Then fine, ill die only to let her live. If that's what it takes, then I am willing to risk it. Cant you see what is happening to her Caleb? Kate and Pogue are better, but she's not. She is dying."

"Using isn't going to help. It's going to make you want to _use_ even more."

"Do you want her to die? Is that it?"

"No, she is my sister. Of course I don't want her to die. Just give it time, and let the doctors try to help her." Reid went to say something, but a sound from behind the curtain caught his attention. It was loud and constant. Suddenly movement from the doctors and nurses began to get rapid. They rushed over to the curtain and threw it back.

"I need some help over here!" a doctor yelled.

"What's going on?" Another asked getting his stethoscope from around his neck.

"She is convulsing and it looks like her heart rate has dropped."

"Caleb!" Reid yelled. "She is going to die!"

Caleb turned away. Reid walked away and over to the area where Kegan was. "You can't be over here!" a nurse yelled pulling him away.

"Is she ok?" Reid asked.

"She's not doing too well. Look, you need to go wait in the waiting room. We will tell you what is happening as soon as we stabilize her."

"Is she going to die?" Reid asked.

"Please." The nurse begged. Tyler grabbed hold of Reid's arm pulling him away. Reid jerked away and stormed out of the ER to the waiting room. Tyler and Caleb followed him.

"Did you see that?" Reid asked turning around. "She's dying Caleb. She needs our help."

"What if it doesn't work?" Tyler asked.

"It has to work." Reid responded. "She has to live Caleb."

Caleb nodded his head. "What are you so scared about?" Reid whispered. "You ascended already. You, of all people, know this can happen. Why won't you do it?"

"Because too many risks." Caleb finally responded.

"Risks!" Reid yelled. "Your sister is dying, screw risks."

"Do you not know that I see that? I can feel her. I know the pain she is in and I don't want her to feel like that anymore, but something more could happen to us if we try to save her."

"But if we don't, if we don't save her then there's nothing left Caleb. There's nothing left of me, you would be nothing without your other half, don't you see that we need her. The covenant needs her Caleb."

Suddenly a doctor comes into the waiting room. He began shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing more that we can do for her. She will not stop bleeding and the blood is making its way to her heart. We got her breathing, but not a lot so we still have her on the ventilation."

Reid looked over at Caleb with wide eyes trying his hardest not to lash out on anyone. He clenched his fist. He blamed Chase, this was his entire fault. "Caleb…" Reid whispered.

"She is in a stable condition right now, but we can't stop the bleeding. There is just too much of it. The blow and the impact to the ground just caused her body to bleed in more area's than it should. She's not going to make it too much longer if we can't stop the bleeding from getting to her heart."

Caleb turned away from the doctor. "I'm really sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but it would be a good idea to start saying your goodbyes to her. She's not awake and it looks like she won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Goodbye?" Tyler asked. The doctor looked at the boys once more before going back to the ER. Tyler plopped down in the chair and ran his hands through his hair.

"She's only eighteen." Reid whispered. He walked over to the wall, his eyes had turned black and his fists were clenched. "She can't die!" he yelled. He threw a punch into the wall causing a hole to form. "Do something!" he yelled turning around to Caleb, his eyes black as night. Caleb looked up at him, he saw Reid pissed. "I love her." Reid exclaimed. He had finally lost all composure. His eyes went back to blue as tears formed in his eyes. "Can you not see that?" he whispered.

Caleb shook his head before getting up. "Go see Pogue, Reid. He's worried about you." Caleb walked through the ER door and was out of sight within minutes. Reid stood there for a moment not knowing what just happened.

"Come on man, let's go see Pogue." Tyler stood up and waited for Reid to follow. Reid wiped his face from the tears that escaped. He put his bad boy act on before walking into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Pogue asked sitting up.

"Fighting crime." Reid replied shaking Pogue's hand. He pulled the chair up next to the bed and sat down.

"I heard you guys got your asses whooped." Pogue laughed.

"I heard your ass got a pretty bad whooping too smartass." Reid spat. "You keep it up and you'll be staying in here."

"I doubt that pretty boy. You could never take me."

"Have you seen Kate yet?" Tyler asked.

"Naw, they won't let me out of this bed." Pogue answered. "Have you guys gone to see Kegan?"

"Yeah, but they wouldn't let us into the area where she was." Tyler replied as Reid looked away.

"Did they say she was going to be ok?" Pogue asked.

Reid shook his head. "Nope."

"What happened?" Pogue asked.

"They said the blast and the impact of the ground caused too much bleeding. It's going to her heart and if it gets there she is going to die…." Tyler replied.

"They told us to go say our goodbyes." Reid spat. "Like it's going to be easy or something."

"Reid, I know that you are hurting, but you have to understand…"

"I understand alright. I understand that her own brother is going to let her die after almost killing her anyways." Reid jumped up from the chair.

"It was her choice." Pogue replied.

"She had no choice. Chase had her in his arms and Caleb just threw them together."

"She told him too."

"Why are you taking up for him? He did this and now he just went to go watch her die."

"What would you have wanted Reid? For Chase to take Caleb's power, then come after all of us. You know he would have eventually come after us to get all our powers after we ascended. He would have killed us all, if Caleb didn't kill him first. Kegan knew that, she knew that it had to end. She sacrificed herself for us. She chose it and she did the right thing. It kills me inside to know that she had to die this way, but she did it for us. For you. So you could live, so her brother could live."

Reid turned away trying his hardest not to freak out. "Its not fair." He finally replied.

"You're right."

"So what, are we just going to watch her die? Is that it? Is that how it's going to be? When there is something that we can do, but we won't do it because it's against the rules." Reid asked. "Screw the rules. We threw the rules out the window a long time ago. She can live, with our help."

* * *

Caleb made his way to the closed curtain that contained his sister's body. He had imagined what she looked like, but shook his head from all the thoughts. He had told the nurse he was her brother, so she let him up. He walked over to the curtain and took a deep breath before opening it. His sister was lying on the bed, her chest going up and down ever so often with the pump. She had a tube in her mouth and nose. Her face was still black from the fire and she had scratches all along her face from hitting the ground. Caleb closed his eyes before opening them again. He wouldn't let his mind believe that the person lying in the bed was his sister. He slowly walked closer to her until his hand glazed her hand. "What did I do?" he whispered. "I put you here and now I am going to lose you."

He turned towards the monitor. Ever so often her heart rate would drop. "Tell me what to do Kegan? Tell me what you want?" He leaned closer to her face and kissed her on the forehead. The words from the doctor kept running through his head. _'There's nothing more that we can do for her.' 'You are going to have to say your goodbyes.' _"Goodbye? I don't think I can say that to you." Caleb laughed a little. "Wow, never thought it would come to this." He sat down in the chair beside the bed and held tighter to her hand. "Reid's pissed, when is he not? He wants to help you. He finally broke down. I don't think I have ever seen that boy cry in all my years of knowing him. He loves you. I can see that now. So I am going to help you. You are going to get better, but you have to promise that you aren't going to let this happen again. That you aren't going to scare the shit out of me to the point that I would take your place." Tears began rising in his eyes. "Ok…" he got up from the chair and sat down on the bed. He rubbed his hands through her hair before picking her up in his arms. Her body was so limp that he had to hold her head and body at the same time. He closed his eyes and held her close. Suddenly his eyes flashed open, they were black as night. He held on tighter as he felt the 'power' go through him into her. Her body jolted knowing she was receiving everything he was giving her. He softly laid her back down. "I love you." He whispered before kissing her on the cheek. He looked over at the monitor, her heart rate had jumped back up. He smiled to himself before leaving the area.

* * *

Caleb walked into Pogue's room. Reid was standing over at the window looking out. Tyler was sitting in the chair looking through a car magazine, while Pogue lay with his eyes closed in the bed. "Where have you been?" Pogue asked opening his eyes.

"Had to business to attend to." Caleb replied. Reid turned around to his friend, as Caleb smiled at him. "Has the doctor told you when you could leave?"

"Yeah they said they wanted to keep me over night to see about my internal injuries, but I should be able to go home tomorrow or the day after."

"That's good. Maybe you might want to stay off that bike of yours for a while." Caleb laughed.

"Well if I still have a bike." Pogue frowned. "Do you know how much that thing cost?"

Caleb laughed. "I'm sure you can get another one."

"How's Kegan?" Tyler asked.

"She's doing much better." Caleb smiled

"How do you know?" Tyler leaned up from the chair.

"Let's just say that I sense it." Caleb smiled at Reid who just smiled before looking out the window.

"I'm confused." Tyler responded.

"That doesn't surprise me." Pogue retorted.

"So she's alive?" Tyler ignored Pogue's comment.

"Yes dumbass she's alive." Pogue answered shaking his head. Caleb couldn't help but laugh. He felt himself go into another trance. Yeah she was alive and he helped. The repercussions of 'using would effect him soon enough, but he would have wanted it to be him instead of Reid. He looked over at Reid who still staring off into space out the window. He saw that Reid really loved his sister and was ok with their relationship now. There was a soft tap on the door, bring Caleb out of his trance. Sarah walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey there." She responded.

"Hey." Pogue answered. "What no flowers?"

"Oh no sorry." Sarah replied.

"Yeah yeah. Just wait and see if I ever bring you anything when you get hurt."

Sarah laughed. "Well I know someone that is going to be disappointed that you didn't get her anything as well."

"Kate?" Pogue asked leaning up.

"She was awake a few minutes ago asking about you. I didn't tell her you were in the hospital. I was going to let you do that. But they gave her some medicine for the pain which made her sleepy. I came to see how everything with Kegan was. Is there any change?"

"Yeah, she's going to be fine." Caleb smiled. Sarah smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

**Author: YAY! Kegan's alive! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I liked it! I know I probably made Reid a little OC, but I meant to. But I hope I didn't too much. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author: I know I know, this has taken forever to come out!! UGH!! Two reasons, 1) School sucks big time!! 2) I have had some major writers block and couldn't put into words what I wanted, so hopefully this will get out what I wanted to happen. There is a lot of drama is this chapter and the coming up chapters. You'll see what I am talking about, but I hope you guys enjoy!!**

**I changed a lot of things in this chapter!! So reread if you would like!**

Reid approached the door with caution. He didn't really believe that Kegan was better. The doctors had come running into Pogue's room all talking at once. They told them Kegan was alive and by some 'miracle' she had stopped bleeding internally and she was breathing on her own. Reid was standing at the door with Caleb, Sarah, Tyler, and Pogue behind him. They had told him to go first, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to see her like this. He wanted her to be able to walk to him and just wrap her arms around him. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He didn't bother closing it, knowing the others would be in, in a few minutes. He approached the bed and saw her lying peacefully in the bed. Her face was still bruised and her arms were cut in places, but other than that she looked beautiful. He pulled the chair up to the side of the bed and sat down. He grabbed hold on her hand and kissed it.

"_Reid!" Kegan yelled in the dark. "Reid!" She looked around for Reid… anyone actually that could help her. "Answer me! Where are you guys?" She had been walking for a long period of time now not knowing where she was. She was in the woods, but was lost. _

"_Do you need help?" someone asked, but when she turned around no one was there._

"_Hello?" she called out._

"_I'll help you. You shouldn't be out in the dark anyways." The voice came again._

"_Who's there?" she asked turning around in a complete circle._

"_I'm Chase by the way." He replied. Kegan spun around._

"_What do you want?" she yelled._

"_You!" he yelled causing her to jump. "Have you not seen that? I followed you for days, making sure I saw your every move. I never took my eyes off of you for a minute. I knew I had to get to you, because I wanted you. I probably want you more than I want this power that's in me. Something about you just made me yearn to have you near me. Your touch, your smell, the way you cuddled me when you were in danger. I tried to make things easy for you, but no. You always had to fine some way to screw it up. I tried to get rid of Reid, the best way possible without anyone really getting hurt, but no you went back to him. You trusted him and believed him, why? Huh, you thought he threw you up against a tree. You were scared to death of him and you came crying to me. I thought maybe that night that you would finally give your little family up, but no. You had to go and make things difficult."_

_Soon before she could do anything he had her by the throat. They were floating in the air. _

"CHASE!" she screamed fighting in her sleep. "No!! Stop!!" she kept swatting at the air. Reid jumped up from the chair and was by her side. Soon the others had come running in to see what happened. "Please!!! Don't do this!" she begged. "CHASE!" she shot up in the bed, panting as she looked around the room. Reid jumped up and grabbed her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw Reid's face staring back at her. It was full of fear. Before she could control herself, she just began sobbing as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok." He whispered. "You're ok."

She pulled away from him and wiped her tears from her face. "What happened?" she asked looking at the others.

"You got hurt pretty bad." Caleb started. "So we took you to the hospital."

"Do you remember anything?" Tyler asked. "At all?"

She just stared at them. "No, not really." She lied. She did remember. She remembered everything.

"Are you in any pain?" Reid asked.

"No, I feel a little light headed, but that's about it."

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady." Pogue's sounded behind Caleb. A smile came across Kegan's face as he rolled himself to the side of her bed.

"I have some explaining to do? You are the one speeding on that bike of yours. What did you think you could take on the world or something?"

"Yeah something like that." He smiled at her. "Its good to have you back." He patted his hand on hers. She smiled at him before lying back down.

"Is something wrong?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know, I just feel weird." She admitted.

"How do you feel?" Reid asked.

"I can't really explain it. Just this feeling I have inside me like everything is being put back together."

"That doesn't really make any sense." Pogue admitted. "Does it hurt?"

"No. Like I said I can't explain it. What happened?"

"We were fighting Chase and you were thrown in the air against the barn. Then you just hit the ground." Tyler responded.

"Is Chase still alive?" she asked turning to Caleb. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." Caleb replied.

"What do you mean you don't think so?"

"They couldn't find his body."

Kegan sighed. "So he could still be out there? Watching us? Doing whatever he does until he is ready to make his next move?" She was beginning to get scared.

"He's not going to do anything. He's gone."

"Caleb, you don't know that. You don't know where he is. He can be in this room right now and we wouldn't know."

"Yes we would. We are linked together, we can feel when someone is 'using'."

"Hey just lay back and relax." Reid told her softly laying her back down on the bed. He could feel her shaking as he laid her down. The door suddenly opened and in walked a doctor with a clip board in his hands. He had a smile on his face. "Well its good see you awake Ms. Danvers. You gave us a quite a scare there for a minute, but you seem to be doing very well. You are quite a miracle." He winked at her. Kegan looked over at Reid who just turned towards the doctor. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Just a little light headed." She responded turning her attention to the doctor.

"Well I'll get you some medicine for that." He wrote something in his clipboard. "Mr. Perry, I was told to tell you that you better get to room 212 or something very bad will happen to you." The doctor smiled at Pogue before walking to the door. "I'll come back in a few minutes with your medicine."

Pogue had a smile on his face and was already at the door. "Where are you going?" Kegan asked.

"To get my girl." He smiled before opening the door. Kegan couldn't help but smile. She watched as Pogue left the room. She laid back and closed her eyes.

"We'll leave you alone so you can get some rest." Caleb finally responded through the silence that was in the room. Kegan slowly opened her eyes. She went to protest, but stopped. It was for the best if they just left. She nodded her head.

"Come on Reid." Caleb replied seeing that he didn't get off the bed.

"I am going to stay in here for a while. I need to talk to Kegan for a little bit." Reid replied.

Caleb looked over at Kegan who just nodded her head. He gave soft smile, before closing the door behind him. Reid moved up towards Kegan and rubbed the side of her face. "You alright?" he asked.

"I guess." She replied

"Tell me what you are thinking."

"About Chase."

"He's gone. I watched Caleb do _something_ to him, and he just disappeared."

"That's just it Reid, if you kill someone they just don't disappear. There is a body somewhere." She turned over facing the opposite direction of him.

"Come on Kegan, don't turn your back on me." Reid pulled her shoulder over to get her to face him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"What is happening to me Reid?" she asked as tears came to her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel like I shouldn't be here right now. My body feels like its trying to catch up with me. Its like it just shut down and then all of the sudden came to life again. I was in this place. It was so peaceful and just pure. I was smiling and I just felt free. Then all the sudden it began to get darker and darker and the light went away. This pain shot through me ripping me from that place. Then I woke up to find you guys here with me." Reid could see the tears streaming down her cheek. He turned away from her and got off the bed.

"It's my fault." Reid whispered.

"What?" Kegan asked wiping her face. Reid turned around and faced her.

"I said it's my fault."

"How is this your fault?"

"I blamed Caleb for what happened to you."

"Reid what are you talking about?"

"I blamed him for almost killing you." He yelled not really meaning to. "It just wasn't fair that everyone was ok, but you. You risked your life to protect us and I was being so selfish, I wanted you back. I wanted you with me forever."

"Reid what did you do?" she asked sitting up.

"I didn't do anything…" he started. He ran his hands over his head and sighed. "Caleb did."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the doctor again. He smiled at Kegan who just staring at Reid trying to hold back the tears. "So I brought you some medicine to take away the light headedness and I also brought you some pills to get rid of any pain you might be in. I will come back in a few minutes with the papers you need to fill out to be able to leave. Is your mother coming or not?"

Kegan wasn't really paying any attention to the doctor. "Kegan, are you listening to me?" the doctor asked. Kegan's head slowly turned towards the doctor. It took a moment for her to respond.

"Um…I don't know if she is coming or not." She whispered.

"Well we'll get Caleb to call her just in case." The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard. "Now is there anything else before I leave? You feel ok right?"

Kegan slowly nodded her head. The doctor smiled before walking over to the door. "You have some very special boys in your life, I wouldn't let them go." Reid smiled at the doctor before looking back over at Kegan. She had laid back down and just closed her eyes.

"Kegan…" Reid started.

"Get out." She spat interrupting him.

"But…"

"Get out!"

Reid nodded his head and opened the door. He looked back at Kegan who turned over with her back to him. He put his head down and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"_Kegan." She heard someone whisper her name. She looked around. "Kegan, just talk to me." It was like they were in her mind._

"_I know that you are mad, but you need to understand something."_

Kegan shot up out of the hospital bed. She looked around and saw that no one was in the room with her. She saw that she was breathing heavily. She put her hand to her chest to try to calm herself down. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the pills the doctor had given her. Without thinking she grabbed the cup with her medicine and tossed them in her mouth. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, wanting to come out. She closed her eyes and tilted her backwards dropping the pills in her mouth and swallowing. She heard the door slowly open.

"Oh, sorry I didn't think you would be awake." Sarah whispered.

"Its ok, I was just fixing to lay down." Kegan responded.

"You feel alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Caleb's a little worried about you.

"Yeah well when is he?" Kegan laughed a little. She could feel her eyes become heavy, but she shook it away. "Have they left yet?"

"No, they are all in the waiting room. Pogue got released a few minutes ago and Caleb is just waiting on your mom to come and sign you out. You will probably be able to leave tomorrow morning."

"I'm ready to go home." Kegan replied laying back down. She smiled to Sarah as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sarah looked at her before smiling to herself. She kissed Kegan on the top of the head before softly closing the door behind her. To Kegan it felt like ten minutes later she was being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and saw everyone in the room looking at her.

"What's going on?" she asked groggy.

"You're ok, I just came to see you." Evelyn Danvers responded beside her daughter.

"Mother, when did you get here?" Kegan asked.

"Last night, but you had already fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Evelyn responded.

"When can I go home?" Kegan asked.

"The doctors need to keep you a little longer, just in case you might start bleeding again." Evelyn began rubbing the side of Kegan's face. "They don't know what stopped it so they don't know if it will just start up again."

"I'm fine though. I just want to go home."

"I know you do sweetheart, but it's the doctor's orders. We want you to get better."

"A lot of people have come by to see you. They sent you some flowers and cards hoping that you get well." Sarah replied with a smile.

"I don't _want_ to be here anymore. I want to go home and be in my own bed." Kegan turned over, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kegan, you have to be patient about these things." Evelyn responded.

"I'm fine, can you not see that. Nothing inside of me is hurting anymore and I don't feel any pain. It's all gone. All of it. I'm here with you guys, isn't that what you wanted?" Tears formed in her eyes. "I came back isn't that enough."

"What's this about Kegan?" Evelyn asked.

"I just want to be left alone." Kegan tried to control herself from sobbing. "Just leave me alone." She begged in a whisper. Caleb looked at his sister. What had he done? What was going on in her mind? He had to find out. Evelyn nodded her head as Kegan laid back down and turned her back to everyone.

"Come on children, let's let Kegan get her rest." Evelyn ushered everyone out of the room. Caleb stood at the door and turned back.

"You were my first priority Kegan. I was going to save you no matter what. You have to understand that."

"Get out!" Kegan whispered through her tears.

**Author: Ok, so I know this is really short, but I promise over the weekend I will write the next chapter wayyy longer!! This was just to get things started. There is A LOT of drama coming up and a lot of crying and screaming at people!! But let me know what you think about this chapter!!! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author: Well I didn't get a lot of reviews on that last chapter!! Oh well…..I hope you guys like this chapter!! There is a lot of drama. Enjoy!**

Before Kegan knew it, it was the Tuesday of the next week. She had finally been able to go home from the hospital on Sunday after the doctors took many tests to make sure she was ok and the bleeding had stopped. Her mother made her move back to the Danvers mansion. She was still mad at Caleb for 'bringing her back to life' She was actually mad at everyone. She didn't know why though. She would find herself in dazes just thinking about her life and how in just one year it was turned up side down. She found herself sleeping a lot, not really wanting to do anything. Almost every night she was have the same dream. She would be lost in the woods and she would hear Chase's soft voice helping her, then all of the sudden he just turned evil. She sometimes didn't want to open her eyes because of the fear of seeing his face. Something inside of her kept telling her he was still alive and that Caleb didn't kill him. Took block out the nightmares and the thoughts she would lie to her mother about being in pain just so she could have the pills to help her sleep through the night. But this particular night was different, she had found where her mother was keeping her medicine. Kegan sat in her bed with her knees to her chest staring at the bottle in her hands. Tears were forming in her eyes. She wished she had never moved to Ipswich or even got involved with Chase for that matter. Her life would have been better off if she hadn't of found out about the covenant. There was a soft tap on the door. She quickly hid the pills under her pillow as the door slowly opened.

"You awake?" Caleb asked opening the door all the way. "How are you feeling?"

Kegan shrugged her shoulders. "Are you in any pain?" he asked. She nodded her head, knowing that she really wasn't. When Caleb had healed her, he healed everything. He took all her pain away. "Do you want me to get you anything?" he sat down on her bed and smiled down at her.

"I just want to be alone." She whispered.

"You've been cooped up in this room for three days now. Don't you want to get out and get some fresh air?"

"No, not really."

"Well if there's anything that you need just let me know."

Kegan nodded her head. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, but she didn't move. He got up from the bed as she pulled the covers up to her chin and closing her eyes. She drifted off to sleep moments later.

"_Tell me what's wrong?" a voice sounded in Kegan's head. "Don't shut me out." _Kegan tossed over in her sleep to her other side. _"I love you Kegan. I never meant to hurt you."_ She turned over again. _"You were going to die, I probably would have died along with you."_ Kegan laid straight in her bed still dreaming. _"Wake up!" he yelled._ Kegan shot up in her bed, sweat trickling down her face. She looked around, no one was in her room. She cut on the light, still nothing. She threw her legs over the bed and walked to her bathroom. She leaned down over the sink and splashed water on her face. She grabbed the towel from the hook and put it to her face. She breathed in deep trying to calm herself down. She looked at her hand and saw that it was shaking. "Calm down." She spoke aloud to herself. "It's just a dream." She cut the light off and got back into her bed. She put her hands under her pillow and laid her head down only to feel the medicine bottle in her hands. She leaned up and pulled it out from underneath the pillow. She stared at them, the directions read 'take one every four hours needed. Do not abuse. Side effects may occur.' She got up again and grabbed her glass next to the bed. She filled it up with water, before pouring the pills into her hand, she looked down for a moment before putting some back into the bottle, leaving just on in her hand. She sighed before tossing her head back and swallowing. She laid back down in the bed. She turned over and looked out the window. She saw lights leaving the driveway. She slowly closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

The next morning she woke up with a major headache. She put her hand up under her pillow to make sure the pills were still there. She smiled to herself when she found they were still there. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that her face was paler than usual. She grabbed her makeup and dabbed a little on to make it seem like she was doing good. She heard a soft tap on the door. "Come in." she yelled. Pogue was the first to come in, he was still limping was able to walk on his own. He was followed by Caleb. "Hey there." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Hi." She softly replied. She moved back into the room and sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head hurts."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I just think I haven't gotten much sleep."

"You having dreams or something?"

"Yeah, more like someone is talking to me. I don't know it's weird."

Caleb looked up but turned away. "How about you get out of this room for a while? Get some fresh air or something." Pogue suggested.

"I'm not really up to it. I just want to stay in my room and sleep." Kegan admitted.

"Um….." Pogue moved towards the bed. "I don't think so." He picked her up in his arms and took her out of the room. Caleb began smiling.

"Pogue put me down. I just want to stay here." Kegan told him.

"No, you don't need to be in your room all the time. It's not healthy. Now Reid and Tyler are waiting in the car and we are going out to eat and then to Nicky's and you aren't going to argue."

Kegan groaned as Pogue carried her out of the house.

"Maybe we should let her change." Caleb responded. He looked at Kegan who still had on her pajamas and laughed.

"I like what I got on thank you." Kegan spat.

"Me too!" Pogue replied laughing. He carried to the car and set her in the back where Reid was sitting. Tyler was in the driver's seat. He smiled at Kegan as Pogue laid her down in the back.

"Hey." Reid replied softly.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"You guys need to learn a new word." Tyler responded looking through the mirror with a smirk on his face.

"You guys ready?" Pogue asked climbing into the backseat as Caleb made his way to the front.

"Yeah." Tyler replied starting the car. Kegan laid her head back against the seat and just closed her eyes. Pogue looked over at Reid with questioning eyes. Reid turned away and stared out the window.

"So are you going to go back to school any time soon?" Tyler asked. Kegan opened her eyes and stared at him through the mirror.

"I guess." She shortly replied.

"Well I think you should. You are missing a lot of excitement." Tyler responded sarcastically still smiling.

"I'm sure I'll get over it." Kegan couldn't help but smile. She was happy to be with them and hang out with them, but just something inside her was still telling her to be mad at them. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Pogue asked.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No not really." She lied. _'Starving.' _She thought to herself, causing Caleb to turn around. She looked up at him and smiled as he continued to stare at her.

"Well you need to eat something." He stated before turning back around.

"Hey Caleb." Kegan started.

"Yeah." He asked turning back around.

"When can I go see our father?" she looked at him praying he would take her.

Caleb looked up at Tyler who just continued to stare ahead, Reid didn't even move, Pogue turned away. "When you get to feeling better, I'll take you then." He responded as he turned back around. Kegan rolled her eyes before laying her head back. There was something that they weren't telling her and she wanted to know what it was. They arrived in town too soon for Kegan that meant she had to get out and actually be social. She opened her eyes and saw that Reid was staring at her. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry that I was mean to you in the hospital." She whispered. Reid couldn't help but smile at her.

"Its alright, it'll cost you." He smirked.

"Like how?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." He opened the door and climbed. He held out his hand for her. She smiled and grabbed it climbing out of the car herself. "Pizza." She replied smiling. "Are Kate and Sarah not coming?" she asked as Caleb opened the door for her.

"Sarah has a paper due tomorrow and Kate is studying for a test tomorrow." Caleb replied. They sat down in the booth. This began the process of Kegan getting back into her life she once loved. She looked around at each boy sitting at the table in front of her. They hadn't changed much. Caleb, looked older, probably because of all the power he used. Pogue was still his self, smiling, cutting up with everyone. Tyler was being his same self, not saying much only to take for himself when Reid picked on him. She could tell Reid was trying his hardest to get through to her, but it was like she didn't want any help. Their help caused her to almost die and then to be brought back from a place she felt at peace in. She turned her head away as a wave of anger shot through her. Caleb looked over at her, feeling her pain. "Hey you alright?" he asked laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just don't feel too good right now." She lied.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah ill be fine." She gave a fake smile and began eating her pizza that she didn't notice was in front of her. Caleb looked over at Pogue who just shrugged his shoulders. Reid looked down at Kegan's hands as they began to shake.

As they finished eating, Kegan looked up and saw Chase standing at the door. "OMG!" she jumped up from the seat and stared at the entrance, but no one was there.

"What is it?" Caleb asked getting up as well.

"Chase." She replied still staring, her eyes wide, at the door.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"I just saw Chase standing at the door." She responded pointing at the door. A boy turned towards them. It wasn't Chase.

"Kegan, that's not Chase." Caleb replied.

"No, I swear I just saw him. He was standing right there." Her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"No one is there." Caleb replied.

"No!" she yelled. "He was standing right there and he was staring at me. I know what I saw Caleb!" She grabbed her coat and stormed out of the restaurant. Caleb was right behind her. He softly grabbed her arm to turn her around. As he did, he saw that she was crying.

"Its ok." He whispered. He brought her to his chest as she began to sob.

"I swear it was him. He was staring right at me." She sobbed.

"It's alright. You were just imagining it."

"I want to go home. I don't want to be out anymore." She lifted her head up and looked at him. "I just want to go back to sleep."

Caleb nodded his head. "Alright, we'll take you back home." He replied softly. He put his arm around before looking back at the boys who had emerged from the restaurant. They walked back to the car as she climbed in and just laid her head back against the seat. She immediately closed her eyes. Her mind went back to the restaurant. She had seen him. It was him. He was staring straight at her. Wasn't it? Her head began to hurt again. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut to make the pain go away, but it wouldn't. As the car came to a stop at her house, she jumped out of the car and took off running inside.

"Caleb, what the hell is going on?" Pogue asked as they watched her run into her house.

"I don't know. She's different." Caleb responded.

"Caleb, something is going on. You need to figure it out."

"She won't let me. She let me in at all. Its like she is punishing us for bringing her back to life."

"She was peaceful." Reid replied softly.

"Do what?" Caleb asked turning around.

"We took her from a peaceful place. She died Caleb. We brought her back."

"What the hell are you talking about Reid?" Pogue yelled. "You haven't said two words and now you are coming up with this shit."

"Its not shit Pogue." Reid snapped. "It's in the book."

"What book?" Caleb asked.

"The Book of Damnation. I was reading it one night to get caught up with the twins crap. It said that someone who dies can go to a place of peace. Everything in this place is perfect. No more pain, no suffering, no more of this world, just peace. I believe she was there. We ripped her out of there causing the pain and suffering to come back. She doesn't want to be here anymore." Reid responded looking out the window. Caleb looked at his friend, before sighing loudly.

"So what are you saying Reid?" Caleb asked. "I should have let her die? I should have just watched her life slip away from her?"

"No!" Reid yelled. "I wanted her back as much as you did, but we gave her the pain back."

"I took her pain from her!" Caleb yelled. "I have it in me right now. I can feel her every time something happens I feel her pain. She isn't in any pain because there isn't any."

"Not physical pain." Reid whispered. "We took her from a place she felt safe in. Can you just imagine being ripped from somewhere that was so peaceful, where every thing was perfect and nothing could happen to you there? Only to be brought back into a world where your brother and friends are witches. She's scared Caleb. She's scared to death that something is going to happen again."

"What do you want us to do?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know." Reid turned to look out the window again. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Let's talk to her." Pogue suggested.

"And say what?" Reid snapped. "We are sorry we took you from a place of peace because we are selfish and wanted you back?"

"What else do you want to do Reid?" Pogue yelled.

"Will you guys stop?" Tyler finally joined in. "This isn't helping at all."

Reid threw himself back against the seat and just glared towards the front of the car. "I'll go talk to her." He replied opening the door. "Just give me a minute." He slammed the door and began walking up the steps to the house. He opened the door and the boys watched him disappear into it.

* * *

Kegan ran into her room and shut herself up. She dove onto her bed and grabbed the pills from underneath the pillow. She grabbed the pills and poured two into her hand and without thinking threw them in her mouth and dried swallowed them. She got up from the bed and went into her bathroom. She began splashing water on her face when she heard a soft tap on the door. She grabbed the towel from the rack before going back into her room. She watched as the door opened and in stepped Reid. "Hey, I was just seeing if you were ok. You looked really upset back there." He replied.

"I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep." She lied.

"You know you can talk to me about whatever it is that is going on."

"I know." She replied smiling at him. She moved over to the bed and saw that the pill bottle was open on her nightstand. She looked up at Reid, who didn't seem to notice. She went over and laid down.

"I just hate seeing you like this." He kept talking without taking his eyes off of her.

"I know that, its just going to take time." She replied. It was going to take time. Time to get everything back to the way things were. Time for her to stop imagining Chase is everywhere she is. Time for her to accept that she wasn't going back to the place she felt warm and safe in.

"I just wish it never had happened." He responded running his hands through his hair.

Kegan reached up and grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "Me too. But it did and its ok." She whispered.

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Good, I guess I just haven't said it a lot lately."

Kegan yawned meaning the medicine was starting to kick in. "Well if you need anything you know my number. Hopefully you haven't forgot it yet." He smirked. "Just call me and ill be over in a heartbeat." Kegan nodded her head.

"Thanks." She whispered. She tried to keep her eyes open as Reid bent down and kissed her on the cheek. As he was getting up he saw the open medicine bottle on her nightstand. He looked down at Kegan who was already fast asleep. He looked back up at the bottle, but shook his head from the thought. He walked to the door and turned off the light before leaving.

**Author: Ok, so let me know what you think!! I know I know, its starting off slow with everything but I promise the next chapter you will get the drama that I was promising you!! Just let me know what I need to do to change it or make it better!! Be nice!! REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author: She here's the chapter that I have been promising you!! Everything falls into place and you finally get to see Kegan just go completely crazy!! DRAMA and lots of it!! Hope you guys like it!!**

Kegan shot up in her bed and began looking around the room. Her head was spinning and sweat was pouring down her face. She threw the covers back and quickly ran to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror. She looked like crap. She ran the cold water before bending down and splashing water down. "What is wrong with you?" she asked. She ran her hands over her face and let out a deep breath. She slowly walked back into her room and laid back down in the bed. It was still night time outside. She looked over at her clock, it read six thirty in the morning. Kegan groaned and rolled over on her side. She opened her eyes and saw the picture of her and the guys laughing. She smiled and reached for it. As she did, she knocked the bottle of pills off the top causing pills to go all over the floor. She quickly got up and gathered them together. She looked down in her hand at the number of pills in her hand. She began to shake. She quickly put them back in the bottle and slammed in on the stand before backing away. She brought her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth. Tears came to her eyes as she just continued to stare. "Help me." She sobbed.

* * *

Caleb woke up the next morning to someone crying, but as soon as he opened his eyes it stopped. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was six thirty in the morning. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to process everything in his mind. "Kegan." He whispered. He got up from his bed and walked to his sister's room. Without opening the door, he leaned his head against it to listen. Nothing. He must have been dreaming. He slowly walked back to his room and laid back in the bed. He turned his head over and saw a picture on his desk of him and Kegan when they were little. They were smiling and just happy. He missed those days. Ever since Kegan found out about the covenant, she was distant. She never really wanted to talk about it with them. Then everything that happened with Chase. Caleb knew it was hard for her. Chase was one of her best friends, and then he turned evil. He's the one who almost killed her. She was slipping away minute by minute and they don't even realize it. Caleb tossed over to his other side and closed his eyes.

"_Help me."_ He heard a soft whimper. He quickly opened his eyes. No one was in the room. He laid there for a moment before getting up again. He walked to Kegan's room and slowly opened the door. He saw that she was fast asleep in the floor. He leaned down to pick her up. He saw that there was a pill on the ground. He looked at it for a moment before lifting Kegan up and putting her into bed. He leaned down and kissed her on the head before walking out.

* * *

The next few mornings Kegan woke up with the same headache she had went to sleep with. She groaned as she lifted herself out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned the water on and let it run for a little bit before removing her clothes. She climbed it. It was hot, scolding hot. She didn't care. She let the hot water just run over her body. It began to turn her skin blood red, but she stayed in place. She washed her hair and body before getting out. She grabbed the towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body. She walked out of the bathroom into her room only to see Reid sitting on her bed. "Shit!" she yelled backing into the door. "You just about gave me a heart attack." She held her hand to her chest.

"Sorry, I knocked but no one answered, then I heard the shower running." He responded.

"Its ok." She walked over to the draw and pulled out some clothes. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?"

"Um….what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Whatever you would like to do."

"I don't really feel good."

"Is that going to be your excuse for everything now?"

Kegan's head shot towards him. "Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Every time we want you to go out with us, you are always sick or you don't feel good."

"I just got out of the hospital Reid…."

"Don't start with that crap. Caleb healed you. You aren't in any pain. He took it from you. You are fine, so why do you keep lying?"

"How the hell would you know what kind of pain I am in?"

"Just tell me what's going on Kegan. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because there isn't anything to talk about _Reid."_

"There's not? You took off running into the house last night crying. There has to be something wrong with you."

"There isn't anything wrong. I just got out of hospital after almost being killed, it's kind of hard to process right now."

"Is it Chase?" Reid asked.

"No." she whispered.

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"NOTHING!" she screamed. "Can you not get that through your head? I'm fine."

"You are killing yourself Kegan, can you not see that?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Where are the pills?"

"What pills?" she asked walking to her bed.

"The pills I saw last night on your night stand."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do."

* * *

Caleb was walking through his house when he saw his mother in the living room. "Mother?" he asked walking in.

"Oh hey sweetheart." She laid a picture frame down. "I was just looking at pictures of you and Kegan when you two were little."

Caleb smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking." She wiped her face from the tears that escaped out of her eyes.

"About Kegan?" he asked sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about her." Evelyn smiled. "She's not seeming to be getting any better."

"It'll just take some time I guess."

"Have you seen her medicine? I've seem to have misplaced it somewhere."

Caleb looked up at his mother and waited a moment before answering. "No I haven't."

"Well I guess its ok. Kegan hasn't been complaining about being in any pain."

"Mother, there's something I need to tell you." Caleb began.

"What is it?"

"When Kegan was in the hospital she died. Reid was so mad at me and I was just so mad at Chase that I knew I couldn't lose her. So I went into her room and saved her."

"How?"

"I healed her with my power."

Evelyn put her hand to her mouth. "Mother, she was dying and I just couldn't see her like that anymore. I had to do something."

"Do you know what you have done?"

"Yes. I'm ok with it."

"Does Kegan know?"

"Yeah. She's kind of mad, but she'll get over it. She just doesn't understand why."

"Caleb, you can't keep doing this."

"I know that, I don't plan on doing it anymore, but I just couldn't let her die. We just lost our father. I couldn't lose my sister too."

Evelyn moved forward and wrapped her arms around her son. "I know sweetheart. It's ok."

* * *

"What did I do Kegan? Just tell me what I did to make you be this way." Reid begged.

"Nothing." She had tears streaming down her face.

"Do you want to hit me? Hit me. If it will make you feel better do whatever you want to me, just let me know that you are still there."

"I'm here." She whispered.

"No your not. You are letting go piece by piece."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You are killing yourself."

"Will you not get it through your head that I am not killing myself."

"Then give me the pills."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know where they are." She lied. Reid nodded his head and moved over to the side of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"If you aren't going to give them to me then I will find them myself."

"No." she grabbed his arm, but he pulled away and moved her aside. "Reid stop." She begged.

"Where are they?" he looked up at her.

"I don't know." She cried.

"Bullshit!" he yelled causing her to jump.

"Please just leave." She whispered as tears streamed down her face. Suddenly the door opened and an angry Caleb walked in. He looked from a naked Kegan to Reid who was standing next to her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he asked.

"Reid was just leaving." Kegan replied wiping her face.

"No, no one is going anywhere." Caleb demanded.

"Caleb, he needs to leave." She whispered.

"We need to get something straight right now." Caleb replied pointing his finger.

"Caleb we weren't doing anything." Kegan assumed.

"Kegan, get dressed. Then we are having a talk." Caleb replied. "Come on Reid." Reid nodded his head and walked out the room. As the door closed Kegan began running around the room panting. She didn't know what to do. They knew. She opened her drawer and pulled out the bottle of pills. She held them in her hand as she began to shake. She opened them up and poured one into her hand. Then she poured two more. She quickly tossed her head back and threw them in her mouth. She dried swallowed them, before going into the bathroom. She leaned down and put them behind the toilet before grabbing her clothes. She put them on. As she was zipping up her pants the door opened again. "Knocking would have been great." She spat.

"You had enough time to get ready." Caleb replied coldly.

"Fine." She replied sitting down on the bed. "What is that you want?"

"To talk." Caleb responded moving over to the bed.

"What about?"

"I was talking to mother earlier this morning and she was telling me that she couldn't find your medicine anywhere."

Kegan shrugged her shoulders. "Why would I know where they were?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Kegan shrugged again. "I don't know."

"You know what those pills could do to you if you took too many?"

"Yeah."

"Then where are they Kegan?"

"I don't know."

"You know Kegan, you suck at lying. So you can just stop." Caleb snapped.

"I'm not lying."

Caleb nodded his head. "Tell me where they are Kegan."

"I don't know."

"I will tear this room apart if you don't tell me."

"Go ahead. Be my guest." She sat back in the bed with a smirk on her face.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you keep assuming that I have the medicine. If you want to tear my room to shreds looking then go ahead, it'll be you that will be cleaning it up when you find nothing."

"Reid said he found a medicine bottle on your night stand last night. Then this morning when I came here to put you into bed, I saw a pill laying on the floor. _Now_ do you want to tell me where the pills are?"

"It was aspirin." She lied.

Caleb nodded his head. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've been having headaches. So I took some aspirin. Shoot me."

"I'm going to do more than shoot you if you don't tell me what is going on."

"Like I said Caleb, nothing."

"That's bull crap."

"Ok." Kegan nodded her head still smiling.

"Whatever ,if you want to kill yourself. Go ahead, this time I won't be there to save you." He got up from his spot and walked to the door. Reid watched as Caleb left before walking over to the bed where Kegan was.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"It's ok."

"I was just looking out for you."

"I understand."

"Then I hope you understand this…" he started. "Its over."

"Do what?"

"Its over. I can't keep doing this Kegan. I'm done."

"Reid, what did I do?"

"Nothing." He replied turning around. He walked to the door and without turning back walked out. Kegan sat there for a moment as tears came to her eyes.

"What?" she replied to herself. She got up from the bed and began pacing again. This time she was breathing heavily in each step. "What did I do?" she asked running her hands through her hair. "No…no." she kept repeating as she paced back and forth. She stopped in mid step and ran over to her toilet in her bathroom. She reached behind and grabbed the pills. She brought them back into her room and began opening them. She found her shaking as she began to sob. She poured them all in her hand and stared at them. Suddenly the door busted open and in stormed Reid and Caleb. Caleb grabbed her arm causing her to drop the pills all over the floor. Reid grabbed her waist as she bent down to gather them, but Caleb beat her too it. He picked up each pill and stormed out of the room. "CALEB!" she screamed after him. Reid held onto her as she hit the ground trying to get away. Caleb walked into the kitchen and threw them down the drain and cut the disposal on, hoping they were all gone. He walked back into her room and slammed the door.

"What are you thinking?" he yelled.

"I needed them." She sobbed.

"For what?" he asked.

"Pain."

"You don't have any pain Kegan. It's gone."

"No its not."

"Why?"

She continued to sob. "Why did you save me?" she asked.

Caleb just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. "Because I love you." He finally answered. She finally pulled away from Reid and shoved him away from her. "How many have you taken Kegan?" She didn't answer him. "How many?" he began raising his voice, but she still didn't answer.

"Kegan answer him." Reid told her. She just glared at both boys without answering.

'_How many did you take?" _Caleb asked in her mind. Kegan stood there for a moment not knowing what was happening. _"How many? You are going to kill yourself." _Kegan's eyes were huge staring at her brother.

"Stop." She told him in a whisper.

"_You need to tell me so I can help you."_

"I don't want your help."

"_I love you."_

"Stop!" she yelled.

"_Don't put us through this again."_

"STOP!" she screamed putting her hands over her ears.

"_We need you."_

"GET OUT!" she screamed again.

"_Those pills are dangerous."_

She began shaking her head as she held tighter with her hands over her ears. "LEAVE!" She felt her knees begin to buckle. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed. Caleb walked over to her and placed his arms around her body as she began to shake.

"_I will keep saving you. You keep trying and ill keep saving you."_ He responded.

She began to sob as she tried to block him out. "GET OUT!" she screamed but Caleb held tighter to her body as she continued to scream. All of the sudden she disappeared. Out of his arms, out of her room, even out of her house. She still had her hands over her ears when she appeared somewhere else. She felt the cold breeze come across her. She looked up. No one was with her and she was out in the cold. She looked around. Where was she? In front of her was a tombstone.

'_James L. Danvers III_

_Beloved Husband and Father.'_

Kegan felt her stomach catch. She found herself not being able to breathe. This couldn't be happening. Her father couldn't be dead. She back away as she felt bile come to her throat. She leaned to the side and just threw up everything that was inside of her. After she was done she wiped her mouth and just stared the tombstone that was in front of her. She began to cry.She didn't know what to do. Her father was dead. She had never gotten to see him, and now he was gone. She rubbed her shaking hand over his name that was engraved so perfectly inside the stone. "Daddy." She whimpered. She put her hands to her face as she began to sob. "This cant be happening." She shook her head. She looked around her. It was getting dark. The wind was picking up, but no one was around.

* * *

Suddenly Kegan just disappeared from Caleb's arm. He looked down at the ground where Kegan _was_. He looked around the room, but she was no where. "What just happened?" he asked looking up at Reid.

"I don't know. She was just right there." Reid replied.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know Caleb." Reid was getting annoyed.

"How did she do that?"

"Tyler said she did it before."

"You believed him?"

"Yeah, didn't you?"

"No, I thought they were just playing with us." Caleb got up from the ground. "Wow, my sister just disappeared." Caleb let out a little laugh of disbelief.

"Nice going jackass, you gave your sister powers too." Reid retorted. Caleb glared at him.

"I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help her."

"What do we do now genius?"

"We need to find out where she is."

"And how would you like to do that?"

"Reid, I am getting tired of your attitude." Caleb yelled. "My mistake sorry!"

Reid couldn't help but laugh.

"Lets just call Pogue and Tyler, they can help us look." Caleb looked up at Reid who was still smiling. Caleb rolled his eyes before walking away dialing Pogue's number. "They are on their way. Very confused, but they are on their way." Caleb shook his head still not being able to believe what happened.

"Where do you think she is?" Reid asked seriously.

"I don't know. Where ever she is, she is probably freaking out."

"We need to split up and look for you. Look all over town."

"I'll search the house. When Pogue and Tyler get here, we will get one to search the school and the other to search in town. It's getting dark so she will be scared."

"What about me?"

"You know her better, you know where she would go if she was upset."

"The cliffs?"

"Good, look there. But walk, I don't want her to run."

Reid nodded his head. "Ok, ill call you if I see anything."

"Same here."

**Author: Ok, so let me know what you think!! Too much drama? Too little? Just let me know, but be nice. I sort of liked it myself if you ask me!! I loved it actually!! I could just picture everything in my mind! But I hope you guys liked it!! **

**Special thanks to Draco's Secret Lover for all her help and ideas!! It really means a lot to me that you took time to help me out when I needed the help!! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author: Hey everyone!! Well I hope everyone is liking this drama going on right now with Kegan. And yes her and Reid did break up, but don't worry something is going to happen!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You guys are awesome!! I hope you guys continue to like the rest of the story!! There are only a few more chapters left!! Enjoy!**

**PS Reid's a little OC in this one, but whatever.**

Reid and Pogue started off in Kegan's car towards the school. They hadn't said a word to each other until Reid stopped the car in front of the school.

"You know you didn't do anything wrong, right?" Pogue asked looking at Reid

"Yeah sure." Reid spat getting out of the car. He slammed the door. "Just remember you see anything, call someone."

"Yeah I know." Pogue started off towards the school as Reid kicked a rock before walking towards the cliffs. He had his toboggan on over his ears, with his hoodie on as well. It was a cold night tonight. He walked slowly trying not to make too much noise to scare Kegan away. He smiled to himself as he began to remember the 'good' times he had with Kegan. The very first time they were together was right on this lawn. She was laying in the grass, staring up at the stars. He was walking past his window when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He saw her laying there, looking gorgeous. He gave Tyler some lame excuse about going outside and took off running down the hall and out the door. He saw her laying there, smiling. He never meant to scare her. Her smile was beautiful. He continued to walk until he saw the clearing. He was near the cliffs. The wind had began to pick up, he wrapped his arms around his body. As he walked past a tree he saw a girl sitting on the edge of the cliffs with her legs hanging over. "I knew you would be up here." He replied walking up behind her. "Don't be scared. I just want to talk." He walked up beside her as she turned her head towards him. "Kyra?" She smiled at him.

"Reid Garwin." She replied biting her bottom lip with a smile beneath it.

"I thought you were someone else." Reid responded turning away with a disgusted look on his face.

"Garwin?" Aaron's voice sounded from the trees.

Reid turned towards Aaron voice rolling his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for…well anything for that matter especially anything from Aaron Abbot. "Look Aaron I don't want any trouble ok. I'm not in the mood right now. I thought Kyra was Kegan."

"Is there trouble in Paradise?"

" No." Reid was getting annoyed. "Sorry I interrupted anything." Reid walked away from the cliffs. "Where are you?" he asked himself. He started back towards the school. Just as he arrived at the car, Pogue was walking out of the school. "Anything?" Reid asked.

"Nope. Sarah and Kate said they haven't seen her either."

"Have you talked to Caleb or Tyler?"

"Nope."

"This is getting no where. We haven't found her. It's going to start raining soon and we have no clue where the hell she is."

"Reid, calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down. We just lost Kegan, Pogue. We have no clue where she is. She is sick and she could do anything right now."

"I know that, but you freaking out isn't going to help at all. Now let's get in the car and we will look somewhere else."

"You can, I am going to walk."

"Reid."

"Pogue!" Reid put his hand in the air to stop him. "I need to take a walk."

"Fine." Pogue got into the drivers seat of the car and sped away leaving dust behind.

"Come on Kegan, just let me know where you are." He started walking again. This time he didn't have a destination, he just walked. He felt little tricklets of rain begin hitting his face. He groaned and pulled his hoodie over his face to keep the rain from hitting him. "This is just great." He spat. He quickened his steps. He was coming up on the cemetery when he heard a soft whimper. "Kegan." He whispered. He made his way to the entrance, but stopped. He got his cell phone out to call Caleb, but decided not to. As he was putting his cell away, it began to vibrate. He opened it up, it was Caleb. He rolled his eyes before answering.

"Hello?"

"Did you find her yet?"

"Yeah, I was getting ready to call you." He lied.

"Where is she?"

"The cemetery. I heard her crying while I was walking by."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know, I just got here. I stopped to call you, before I went to see her."

"Reid, don't let her run or disappear."

"I can stop the running, but I don't know about the disappearing."

"Don't get her worked up. Just talk to her calmly."

"Yes sir." Reid replied sarcastically before hanging up the phone. He looked up after putting his cell phone away. Kegan was still kneeling down in front of a gravestone. Reid assumed it was her fathers. He stood there for a moment, thinking of what he was going to do. He nodded his head before pulling his hoodie close to him. He slowly walked over to his girlfriend. "Kegan, its Reid." He replied.

"I know who you are, I'm not stupid." She spat without looking up.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that you need to go back to your house and get out of the cold before you get really sick."

"I don't really care what you think anymore Reid." She turned around to him. Her eyes were piercing glaring at him. He looked away from her. "Why are you here Reid?"

"Believe it or not, I care about you. I was really worried when you disappeared."

She shook her head. "We aren't together anymore. You made that very clear."

"I was just trying to get you to tell us what was going on."

She turned her head back towards the tombstone and ran her finger over her father's name. "You know what sucks?"

"What?" he asked.

"That I thought he was dead to begin with and I was fine with that, then I find out that he was alive and I would get to see him. That was a lot to take in but I was ok with it, then I find out now that he is dead and this time I'll never see him again. All these emotions inside me right now aren't good."

"I know that and we are so sorry for lying to you in the first place…"

"You lied to me again though."

"We found out that your dad died when we were in the hospital, then you wouldn't even talk to any of us to be able to tell you. Caleb didn't know how to tell you, he knew it would hurt you too bad."

"Did you not think that lying to me_ again_, would hurt even worse?" she began raising her voice.

"We made a mistake."

"You make a lot of those." She spat getting up to face him.

Reid shook his head. "I love you Kegan."

"Oh stop Reid. You don't have to pretend anymore ok. None of you have to pretend anymore."

"We aren't pretending Kegan." Reid replied softly. "_I'm_ not pretending. I do love you."

"Why did this happen? We are seniors in high school, we aren't supposed to be like this towards each other. My father isn't supposed to die just yet, you guys aren't supposed to have 'powers'. This isn't normal and I don't like it at all. I want my life back. My normal life back where it was just me and no one else."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?"

"No." Reid firmly replied.

"Oh I think I do."

"You were lonely during those four years that you weren't here. You went to an all girl's school far far away from here."

"My life was perfectly fine until I came back."

Reid was getting no where. "Fine!" he yelled. "If you don't want to be here then leave! Get out!" he pointed to the door. "There's the gate, but you are one of us now Kegan just remember that. People aren't just going to accept you like you are anymore. So go, go back to your _normal _life. Let's see how long you last." He knew he was getting out of hand, but he had to some how get to her even if it meant losing her forever.

"I bet I can last longer than you." She spat. She was glaring at him.

"Really? I've had my 'powers' a lot longer than you…"

"And you still don't know how to control them. You let them take over you like they are some kind of drug that you just can't beat. You are telling me that I won't be able to make it out_ there, _when you can't even make it here. I know you Reid, I know that every time we aren't around you 'use'. You go to these 'secret' places and just let loose knowing that each time its killing you, but you don't care. It makes you feel good that's all that matters."

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Why?... Huh?... Because it's true? So yeah I'll go back to my normal life and you can go back to killing yourself. Then we should all be happy again. We don't ever have to see each other again and I can just forget about Ipswich all together, especially the Sons of Ipswich." She turned away from him and walked towards the gate leaving Reid speechless.

"Well at least she didn't disappear." He replied to himself turning around. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were standing there glaring at him. Kegan was behind him, attached to Pogue's hand.

"When I say don't let her run, I meant don't let her run Reid!" Caleb yelled.

"She didn't run, she walked." Reid retorted.

"Can we please take this somewhere else? Its raining and its cold and I am tired of being out here." Pogue replied still holding onto Kegan.

"Sure." Reid spat walking past them. Tyler's hummer, along with Kegan's BMW was parked just outside the cemetery gate. Reid swung open the door to the hummer and climbed in with Tyler behind him.

"I'll take Kegan's car." Pogue replied. Caleb nodded his head and looked over at his sister who was just staring at the ground. Pogue pulled her along with him and opened the passenger side door for her. She looked up at him and he motioned her to get in. He closed the door and looked over at Caleb before getting into the drivers seat and driving away. "So, you want to talk?" he asked.

"Not really." She whispered.

"Well I do."

"Pogue, I'm not in the mood for one of your talks right now."

"Did you know you could disappear?"

She looked up at him before responding. "I remember doing it back at the barn, but I thought I had just passed out or something and Tyler got the knots undone."

"Yeah I heard about that in the barn. Very surprising."

"I don't want it." She whispered looking out the window.

"Why not? You are one of us now." He smiled.

"I'll die." she replied in a whisper.

"Do what?"

She began drawing on the window with her finger. "Nothing." She finally replied. "I don't want to talk anymore."

Pogue sighed but didn't say a word. They arrived back at the Danvers Mansion and he opened the car door for her. She got out and slowly made her way to the front door where the others were waiting.

"Look you guys, I am just going to go back to the dorms." Reid turned to walk away. Kegan's eyes followed him as they began to tear up.

"Reid, just get inside. We have a lot to talk about." Pogue replied.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted." Reid looked up at Kegan.

"Will you stop acting like a child and get inside!" Caleb yelled.

Kegan rolled her eyes and opened the door to the house and walked in leaving the boys outside. "Mother?" she called out. There was no response. "Are you here?" She heard the door open behind her.

"She's not here. She left go see Reid's mother." Caleb replied.

Kegan nodded her head but didn't say a word. "I'm going to get something to eat." She replied walking towards the kitchen.

"Kegan, we need to talk."

"I don't care." She replied still walking.

"Stop." Caleb demanded. In front of her the door shut before she could get to it. She turned around and looked at Caleb. His eyes were black as night. "Get into the living room."

"Caleb I have nothing to say to you right now."

"I have a lot to say to you."

"You act like I did something wrong, I didn't. You did. So you can go into the living room and have your little talk by yourself." She moved to the stairs. "And do me a favor, stay out of my head." She stomped up the stairs and out of sight.

"Well that went well." Pogue replied sarcastically.

"Can I leave?" Reid asked pointing behind him to the door.

Caleb's eyes had turned back to his normal clue as he rolled them. "I am going to talk to her whether she likes it or not." He moved to the stairs.

"Caleb, just let it go. She doesn't care anymore." Reid replied.

"You seem like you don't either." Caleb responded.

"I don't know what to do to get through to her."

"That's why we need to talk to her." Caleb continued up the stairs. "You guys can leave I don't care."

Tyler looked back at Reid and motioned for him to come. Reid rolled his eyes but nodded his head. Pogue stood there for a moment but decided to go. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kegan slammed her door and threw herself on her bed. She was so mad. Mad at herself, mad at her brother, mad at her dad, and mad at Reid. How could he be so insensitive to every thing. She did though, want to go away. She wished she had never come back to this place. She had just closed her eyes when he door swung open hitting the wall. She groaned and opened her eyes. "Knock much?" she spat.

"No, I prefer sudden entry. It always catches people off guard." Caleb smirked

"That's real nice." She got up from the bed and sat on the edge. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

Kegan laughed and got up off the bed. "Do you ever listen to anyone? I don't want to talk Caleb."

"Obviously you don't listen either because I said I don't care."

"Alright you win. Ten minutes then you get the hell out and leave me alone." She told him sitting down again on her bed.

He nodded his head and let the others in before closing the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked pulling her feet up on the bed.

"Cut the crap Kegan." Caleb responded grabbing her chair from her desk. "Our father didn't want you to know he was alive. He asked all of us not to mention it to you at all. I knew one day that you would remember us being witches and our powers, but I never knew that you would put two and two together and link him together in all of this. I am truly sorry that you had to find out this way."

"Why are you telling me stuff that I already know?"

"Just listen." He told her. "When we were at Putman barn with Chase, he was winning. He would have killed me. Our mother went to see father and she asked him to give me his power. She begged him and begged him, because Chase was too powerful. He would have killed me, you, everyone. When you saw me lifting in the air before Chase grabbed you, that's what happened. Father 'willed' me his power." Kegan turned away. "He gave up his life so me and you could live. He died later that night in his chair. Mother told us in the hospital, but we actually thought you weren't going to make it. Then you wouldn't even talk to us for us to tell you anything that was going on. Then everything with the medicine happened I just forgot."

"You forgot?" she asked nodding her head. "You forgot our father?"

"I was worried about you. You aren't doing too good as you can see. I didn't want to lose you too."

"Save the sorrow Caleb, its way beyond that."

"Kegan I'm be serious. I honestly thought we were going to lose you for good this time."

"You would have saved me."

"I wouldn't have if you didn't want me too."

She looked up at him and saw the sympathy in his eyes. "Why did you save me in the first place huh? Give me this 'power' that I cant control."

"Its connected with your emotions. You can control it, it will just take time."

"I don't want that time Caleb. I don't want to be like you guys. I was perfectly fine with the way I was."

"You would have gotten the power to disappear even if you were in New York. We are twins, even if you knew nothing about the covenant you would have the power. You were born with it, it just took longer for you to get it. The whole reading minds thing, yes I gave you, but I would rather be able to talk to you through your mind then to your grave ok."

"Cant you just take it back?"

"No."

"Why not?" she asked jumping off the bed. "I don't want it. I'm fine with the disappearing thing, but being able to read minds and talk to people through their minds is just crazy. I don't want it."

"I cant take it back."

"You cant or you wont?" she asked.

"Both. I cant take it back unless you give it to me and I wont ask you to do that."

"You don't have to ask me, I am willing to give it back to you. Its yours."

"Kegan just stop." Pogue replied.

"No!" she yelled. "I don't want this power and you said I can get rid of it and I want to. So take it back Caleb. What do I have to do? Hmm? Tell me?"

"Calm down." Caleb told her. "You have to _will_ it to me, but you…."

"Ok then I _will_ you my…"

Reid's hand was over her mouth in a second with everyone behind him, "Don't do it." He whispered her ear with his head touching hers "You'll die." She pulled away from him.

"What?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"It'll kill you." Reid told her.

"That's how your father died." Tyler finally replied. "Chase wanted your brother to will his power to him, but it would have killed Caleb. I know we told you this before. Your father _willed_ the rest of his power to your brother causing him to die. You see Kegan, no matter what we are cursed, but its ok. We have to live with it."

"So I am going to die?"

"No." all the boys said in unison.

"You said if you have the power, then you die." She began to panic. "I don't want that to happen."

"It's not going to happen to you. We won't let it." Pogue told her.

"You guys are going to die too." She replied softly.

"You act like you care." Reid responded with a smirk on his face.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I do care."

"We are going to get through this ok." Caleb replied grabbing her shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen to any of us. No one will find out about the covenant and we aren't going to 'use' unless we have to." Caleb directed his eyes towards Reid.

"Alright." Reid threw his hands up in the air.

"I mean it Reid." Caleb told him.

"I know Caleb. Thanks for reminding me."

"You alright?" Pogue asked.

"I think I will be. A lot to take in. Not your average teenager girl has this much drama going on in her life." She smiled at him.

"I guess you're not average then." He replied

"I have you guys in my life, no one can be average with you guys."

"Tis a true statement." Tyler replied smiling.

"Aww you guys...Group hug!" Reid replied sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around Caleb's neck as Caleb himself tried to pull away, but Reid held on. Pogue laughed but joined in with Tyler behind them. Kegan smiled and wrapped her arms around Caleb's side and Pogue's side as they came into a little huddle.

"I love you guys!" Tyler faked as he wiped his face from his fake tears.

"Get out of here." Kegan smiled pushing him away.

"Well its getting late. Sleep good." Caleb kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight you guys." She replied smiling.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Tyler gave a little boy smile before hugging her.

"Bye girl. See you in the morning." Pogue held out his hand for a moment to let her grab it. All the boys left leaving Kegan alone in her room. She looked around and smiled to herself. She threw her legs over the bed and got up to go to her bathroom. Suddenly the door came flying open with Reid storming in with a look of anger on his face. Before Kegan could open her mouth, Reid grabbed her face and began kissing her. Kegan's first reaction was to push away, but he held on tighter to her waist so she couldn't. She could feel a smile forming on his face as he continued to kiss her. She finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Moments later they pulled away from each other. Reid was smiling at her still holding onto her waist.

"Say something." Kegan whispered.

He shook his head with a smile on his face and kissed her again. He laid back on the bed and deepened the kiss. She reached up and grabbed his toboggan and threw it on the floor. Then she removed his scarf and threw it beside the bed. He leaned up a little so she could remove his jacket. She threw it across the room with a smile on her face. She missed his touch. She missed everything about him. They hadn't really spent any alone time together in a long time. She missed him. She leaned up for him to get the covers to pull over them. He looked at her before smiling and kissing the top of her nose.

**Author: ok, so I am soooooo happy that this chapter is over with!! I had major writers block and it sucked real bad!! So I know this chapter was probably horrible, just don't tell me! Hahahaha!! Lie to me!! Hahahaha Hope you guys liked it though. Theres only I think like two or three more chapters, so I wont drag it on. Any ideas just let me know!! I am open to ANYTHING!! REVIEW!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author: Ok, so just a few more chapters and this story will be over with. Um… I don't know if this chapter should be rated M or not, but I mean there's just a little sex scene. It's actually hilarious, but I mean it's not toooooo much info to be rated anything else. But just beware if you don't like this kind of stuff or whatever. Hahaha ok I am going to stop talking now, ENJOY!! **

**PS I think this chapter is just for humor somewhat so hope you guys get a laugh out of it, well atleast the beginning. haha**

Later that night Kegan woke up with Reid lying next to her with his arm wrapped around her body. His fingers were intertwined in hers. She smiled at him and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. She looked over at her clock, which read three thirty. This was just about the longest day of her life, but the way it ended was fabulous. She turned back to look at Reid, who eyes were on her. She jumped a little, but smiled down up at her. "You alright?" he asked leaning up a little.

"Yeah, just can't sleep right now. Sorry if I woke you."

"Its ok, I wasn't sleeping."

Kegan laughed. "Yeah right."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know, I'm just not tired."

"You want something to drink or anything?"

"No, I just want to lay here."

Reid nodded his head. "You know we can try again if you want." He had a huge smile on his face. Kegan couldn't help but laugh.

"Reid, maybe I should try to master handling my 'power' before we do anything together."

"Well I mean it always takes practice." He smirked.

"Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"I don't know are we?"

Kegan couldn't help but laugh as Reid crawled on top of her and kissed her. "Reid, I'm telling you…."

"Shhhh." He told her putting his finger to he lips. She giggled before letting him kiss her. He began deepening the kiss as he grabbed Kegan's hands and intertwined his fingers in hers and lifting them above her head. She could feel a smile form on his face as he kept kissing her. She couldn't help but giggle as he pulled the covers up around them. He leaned up and smiled at her before kissing her again. He moved to her neck, kissing it softly leaving his touch. Kegan let out a little moan, causing Reid to smile. She loved his touch. He was so gentle and always took things slow for her. She smiled to herself, before pushing him off of her, for her to be able to get on top. He smiled at this as she leaned down and began planting kisses all over his chest. Before she knew they were fighting for the top position, she began laughing trying to hold it together and not be too loud, but Reid began tickling her. "Reid, this isn't fair." She whispered loudly.

"Ok ok, I'll be on top for five minutes then we will switch places." He told her.

She laughed. "You were on top last time." She whined.

"You disappeared Kegan, that doesn't count." He told her smiling.

"That's not my fault. "

"Sure it isn't."

"Reid shut up and just kiss me." She smirked. He nodded his head and leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes and just let this feeling of pleasure take her over. Things were starting to heat up, when all the sudden Reid hit the bed, hard with his face in the pillow. He groaned, hitting the pillow with his fist before leaning up. He looked around the room, Kegan was nowhere to be found. The last time, she had appeared at the front of the bed, but this time she wasn't even in her room. Reid grabbed his pants and put them on before softly opening the door and looking outside.

* * *

Kegan opened her eyes, she was in the kitchen. She looked down at her body. She was completely naked. "Uh oh." She replied. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't help but laugh. She knew Reid was probably mad. This was the second time she disappeared on him. She could hear someone coming, she opened the refrigerator door and hide her body praying it was Reid. He opened the door and just stared at her. "Am I that bad?" he asked looking at her. Kegan quickly covered her mouth before laughing hysterically. "I mean, you have disappeared twice on me tonight and I was just wondering."

"Aww baby, I am so sorry. I was really hungry." She laughed trying not to be loud.

"The first time?"

"Um….that time I didn't know what happened. I liked it too much I guess and just disappeared. I didn't even know I disappeared until I looked down at you with that look you are giving me right now."

"You are going to have to learn to control this 'power' of yours, if we are going to continue this." He told her. She knew he was being serious, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, I promise that I will try to control myself."

"This is not a laughing matter Kegan. This is serious."

Kegan tried to find composure and shook her head before smiling.

"Get your food and lets go back to bed." He told her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Well let me just get some fruit and we can go back up ok."

"Are you sure, I mean there isn't anything else in here you might want before we go back up?"

She laughed "No, I'll be fine."

He couldn't help but smile, she was still hiding behind the door. "Why are you behind the door?"

"Well when I disappeared, I forgot to grab something to take to cover up. You know, knowing that I knew I was going to disappear and everything." She replied sarcastically.

"You want me to go get something for you to cover up with?"

"Sure."

"Or you can just run upstairs really fast."

"Yeah, sure. With my luck Caleb or my mother will be coming out of their room and I will be butt naked in front of them. I'll let _you_ explain that one, while Caleb is throwing you out my second story window."

Reid began laughing. "I'll be right back." She smiled at him before looking in the refrigerator for something to eat.

* * *

The next morning Kegan woke up alone. Reid had gotten up early just in case Caleb came into her room and they were in the bed together. She smiled though, because he left her a rose and a note. She leaned up, pulling the sheet around her body as she opened the note and read it.

_Kegan,_

_I left early so your brother didn't throw me out your second story window. I'll see you at school today, and you better be there. Maybe this time that you are with me you won't disappear. I love you and I'll see you later._

_Reid._

Kegan couldn't help but smile as she got up from the bed with the sheet still wrapped around her body. She smelled the rose as she walked into the bathroom. She looked up in the mirror and jumped back as she saw a boy's reflection in the mirror. She turned around but no one was there. She turned back to the mirror. Nothing. She put her hand to her chest to try to slow her heart beat. She could feel it beating out of her chest. She could have sworn she saw Chase's reflection in the mirror. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked herself. "He's dead Kegan. Get a grip." She looked behind her again and then in the mirror, before shaking her head. She closed her door before going to the shower. She cut it on, before dropping the sheet on the floor and climbing in. She let the hot water run over her body before grabbing the shampoo and washing her hair. She began washing the rest of her body before finally getting out and drying off. As she walked past the mirror she looked in it again, nothing. She sighed before opening the door. She walked out and went to her closet, grabbing her uniform. She put on her make –up and fixed her hair before going back into the bathroom. She didn't hear anyone knocking on the door, but screamed when she looked up from brushing her teeth and saw Caleb standing there.

"CALEB!" she screamed.

"What did I do?" he asked holding his hands up.

"You just scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, I knocked."

Kegan was holding her hand on her chest, breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just scared me that's all."

"Who did you think I was?"

"I don't know, I just didn't know someone was behind me." She lied.

"Oh, well I was just seeing if you were going to class today."

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a few, I just need to fix my hair."

"Ok. What time did Reid leave last night?" he asked. Kegan looked at him.

"He left early." She smiled. He _did_ leave early, maybe not early that night, but early this morning.

"Oh ok. Is everything ok with you guys now?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Are we ok?"

"I guess. I'm still mad at you, but when am I not?"

"Exactly." He smiled at her. "Ill be waiting downstairs if you want a ride."

"Ok, ill be ready in a few." She turned back to the mirror and smiled at herself before walking out cutting the light off. She walked down the stairs, seeing Caleb standing at the door waiting on her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled at him before walking past him out the front door. They climbed into his mustang and went to school.

* * *

Kegan said goodbye to her brother before walking to her next class. The only class she didn't have with of the boys, Algebra. UGH. How she hated this class. She walked in and saw everyone looking at her. She ignored them and found her seat. The class began and everyone's mind went back to the front of the class. Kegan let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in. She looked at the clock. Forty five more minutes and she could see some pleasing faces. She looked down at her paper and began drawing. Moments later she looked up again at the clock. Thirty five more minutes. She groaned causing a couple of students to look over at her. She smiled at them before going back to drawing. She rolled her eyes once she looked down. _"God just let me get through this class."_ She thought to herself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A student walked in, handing the professor a piece of paper. He nodded his head before looking Kegan's direction. "Ms. Danvers, you are wanted in Provost Higgins office." The professor replied. Kegan nodded her head before grabbing her things and walking out of the classroom. She could hear people whispering as she walked past them. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door. She sighed before walking the long distance to the office. She knocked softly on the door, before hearing someone inside. "Come in." he replied. She opened the door and saw Caleb sitting in one of the chairs in the office.

"Hello Ms. Danvers." Provost Higgens replied with a smile.

"Hello." She replied. She looked over at Caleb, who just looked at her before going back to the Provost. "Is something wrong?" she asked

"No, I was just seeing how things are with you. Your brother here told me that you had an accident and needed to leave school for a little while."

"Yes sir." She smiled.

"Well I am glad that you are back. You have a lot of catching up to do if you plan on graduating this year."

"Yes sir."

"I'm sure your brother and his friends will be willing to help you get things back to normal. Do you plan on moving back into the dorms?"

"Um. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well it's up to you."

"Thank you."

"If there is anything that you need don't hesitate to come ask."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, the other reason I asked you in here today." The Provost looked over at Caleb. "Chase Collins."

Kegan's felt her heart stop beating.

"Yes sir." Caleb replied sitting up in his chair.

"We had two officers come into my office the other day. It appears that Chase has disappeared without a trace. The last person to see him was you, Mr. Danvers."

"Yes sir." Caleb replied. Kegan looked over at her brother, she was beginning to panic. She saw Caleb's hand beside him telling her to calm down. _'Calm down!' _He told her through his mind. She looked away. "Did something happen to him?" Caleb asked.

"Well they don't know where he is." The Provost responded.

"That's odd. I thought everything was going good here. Why would he just get up and leave?"

"That's what I was going to ask you."

Caleb shook his head. "We were all getting close. I mean, he made it on the swim team and..."

"Ms. Danvers are you alright?" the Provost asked interrupting Caleb, looking over at Kegan. She had gone completely pale.

"Yes, yes sir." She stuttered.

"Are you sure? You don't look too well."

'_Come on Kegan. Calm down." _Caleb told her. She looked over at him. Her eyes were filling up with tears.

"Um… we were probably the closest, me and Chase. I was just wondering what happened to him." She lied.

"Well the police are handling it. Something is bound to show up sooner or later." The headmaster replied. "In the meantime, if you need anything my door is always open."

"Thank you." Kegan sniffed back the tears.

"You may go." Caleb got up from the chair and opened the door for his sister and let her walk out first. As soon as he closed the door, she let loose. "Shhh." He told her grabbing her and pulling her to him. "It's ok."

"Caleb, they aren't going to find anything." She whispered.

"There isn't any trace that we had something to do with his disappearance."

"Caleb, there's something I need to tell you." Kegan started looking up at her brother. "I saw Chase this morning in my mirror."

"You did what?"

"Before you came in and I screamed, I saw him. He was there, but when I closed my eyes, he was gone."

"Kegan, it's just your mind playing tricks on you again."

"No Caleb! You don't know if he is dead or not. They can't find him for goodness sakes. He could still be out there waiting on a time to strike again."

"This is nonsense. Chase is dead."

"You don't know that."

"I watched him blow up."

"You watched the barn blow up, you didn't see him blow up or there would be a trace of him somewhere."

"Kegan, you have to calm down. You can't get yourself worked up over this."

"You don't understand do you? He wants me. He might want your power, but he wanted me from the beginning."

"Kegan, I will never let that happen to you again. Even if he isn't dead, he won't touch you. I want let him. He has to be stupid to come back when I have twice as much power as he does."

Kegan shook her head. "That's not the point." She turned around and walked away from her brother.

"Kegan." He called after her. But she didn't turn around. She adjusted her book bag on her shoulder before wiping her face. She saw Reid coming around the corner. She smiled at him as he came closer.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He replied kissing her on the forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, me and Caleb just got out of Provost Higgins office."

"And?"

"He was just telling us about Chase disappearing and everything."

"And that's what made you upset?"

"No, its just we don't know where he is. We don't know if he is dead or watching us somewhere right now."

"You don't need to worry about him."

"Why?"

"Because we have your back this time. We are ready for him."

"That's not the point."

"What's the point then?"

"I'm scared."

"You have me to protect you." Reid smiled. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight to make sure you are safe?"

Kegan pushed him away and laughed. "You don't want to protect me, you just want to spend the night again."

"Well I wont lie about that." He smirked. "But I would be protecting you in the process of things."

Kegan laughed. "We need to get to class." She grabbed his hand and led the way to their history class. As Kegan was walking into class, she glanced behind her. Staring straight at her was a pair of piercing green eyes. She closed her eyes and looked back. Nothing was there. "What the hell?" she whispered.

"Did you say something?" Reid asked.

"No, I just thought I saw something."

Reid looked behind her. "What is it?"

"Nothing its just my mind." Kegan tried to laugh it off, but the feeling that HE was watching her stayed with her. She moved with Reid as he pulled her to their seats. She sat down and got her notebook out. As she leaned back up, she saw that a familiar figure was sitting two rows in front of her. She gasped, could it be? She found herself not being able to breathe. She stared at the figure in front of her. The one sitting in Chase's seat. She found her hands begin to shake. "Kegan." She could hear someone calling her name, but her eyes couldn't tear from his seat. "Kegan." She heard again. Reid was staring at her, not sure what to do. "Kegan." He called again. Kegan closed her eyes and opened them again, he was still sitting there. "Kegan." All eyes were on Kegan as she began to breathe heavy, Reid was beginning to panic. "Kegan!" he yelled. The boy turned around and stared at Kegan. It wasn't Chase. Kegan slowly moved her head, looking at Reid. She had gone completely pale. "Talk to me." He told her.

"I..Um…I need some um...air." she got out. Reid nodded his head and let her out of the row and followed her out of the classroom. As soon as she got out of the classroom, she ran to the water fountain. Reid was right behind her.

"What the hell just happened in there?" he asked pointing back to the classroom. "You just scared the shit out of me."

"I don't know. I think I just had a panic attack."

"A what?"

"A panic attack."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just felt myself not being able to breathe. I could hear you calling me, but I just couldn't respond."

"Kegan, are you sure you need to be back here right now. You just got out of the hospital and things are just not going too well for you right now."

"Reid, I don't want to stay in that house anymore. I'll be fine." She tried convincing herself of that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She told him. "Let's just go back to class. I'm fine now."

Reid rolled his eyes but nodded his head. He let her lead the way. As she was walking up the steps to her seat, she stared at the boy sitting in Chase's seat. He smiled at her as she walked by. She just stared at him before getting to her seat. Reid looked over at her, she was still staring at the boy.

"Today, we will be talking about World War 2." The professor started. Kegan was knocked out of her trance and looked over at Reid who was staring at her. She smiled at him before opening her notebook. He looked away shaking his head.

* * *

As the day went on, Kegan never saw that boy again all day. She went through the rest of the day acting normal. School was finally out for the day. She saw everyone standing at the door waiting on her.

"Hey Reid man, has Kegan been acting weird to you lately?" Tyler asked

Reid looked over at his friend "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. She's just been zoning out all day."

"Yeah, well she thinks she is seeing a ghost." Reid turned away from his friend.

"A ghost? Who?" Tyler just wouldn't give up.

"Chase." Reid replied annoyed.

"Chase? Why?"

"I don't know Tyler. She swore she saw him in her mirror this morning, and then she had a panic attack in history. She won't talk to me, so I don't know."

"Ok ok." Tyler held his hands up in the air before walking away. Kegan walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey." She replied.

"Hey." Reid looked over at her. "You ready to go?"

"I am if you are."

"Yeah." Reid grabbed his bag off the ground and threw it over his shoulder. "We were all planning on going over to Nicky's if you want to go."

"Yeah that sounds like fun." She replied still smiling.

"Ok, good. Well do you want to go change first?"

"Yeah I am tired of wearing this ugly thing."

"Okay well I'll meet you at your house later on then."

"Yeah." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

"She seemed fine to me." Tyler replied walking up. Reid looked at his friend before rolling his eyes and walking away.

**Author: Ok, so tell me what you think!!? Sorry it's taken so long to update but you I hope you guys enjoyed it!! I loved writing the 'sex' scene, whatever you want to call it!! Let me know what you think. I think there might be one more chapter and its going to be a good one!! Who knows what could happen!? Hmmmm. REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author: Well this is it you guys!! Hope you enjoy this last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stayed with the whole story! You guys are awesome! This WHOLE story is dedicated to you guys!!**

They arrived at Nicky's. Kegan had a smile on her face with Reid beside her. Every now and then he would look at her making sure she was ok. He still didn't believe that she was ok. He knew she saw something that freaked her out.

"There they are." She replied pointing. They had been looking for her brother and friends. She pulled Reid along as they made their way to the table. "Hey you guys." She smiled.

"Hey!" Kate squealed hugging her friend.

"Tyler, what to shoot a game?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Tyler got up from his seat and moved over with Reid to the pool table.

"Why is it that this always happens?" Kegan asked sitting down next to Pogue.

"You know how they are." Caleb replied.

"Yeah." Kegan looked over at the door.

"Looking for someone?" Pogue asked

"No, just looking." She replied turning her attention back to the table.

"Sure." Pogue smiled. She smiled back at him before looking towards the pool table. Aaron had just walked up to Reid and Tyler.

"Here we go." She replied. Pogue turned around and looked. Pogue went to get up, "Pogue. Just don't." she replied grabbing his arm.

"I'm not dealing with this shit tonight." Pogue told her.

"You don't have to. Let's just see what happens." Kegan kept her eyes on Reid and Aaron, just as she hoped Aaron walked away without any trouble. She breathed a sigh before going back to the table.

"Hey Caleb." Kegan heard a familiar, yet annoying voice. She looked up. Kyra. Kegan gave a soft groan causing Pogue to turn to her.

"Down kitty kitty." Pogue replied. Kegan glared at him.

"Oh hi Kyra." Caleb replied. How the heck could Caleb be so nice to her?

"Don't you have a boyfriend somewhere in here?" Kegan asked.

"Yeah he's getting drunk over by the bar. I just thought I would come by and say hey." Kyra stated.

"Well hey, now buh bye." Kegan replied. She was annoyed with this girl already.

"Now now Kegan, play nice." Pogue replied with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you Pogue." Kyra smiled at him. Kegan rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to sit down?" Pogue asked.

"Get up." Kegan thought staring at Caleb with a smile on her face. He nodded his head with the same the smile, grabbing hold on Sarah's hand. Pogue grabbed Kate's hand.

"Do what?" Kate asked glaring at Pogue. Kyra smiled and began sitting down at the table, just as she did everyone got up and walked away. Kegan couldn't help but die out laughing. They went and found another table.

"I am going to go use the bathroom. Does anyone need anything from the bar?" Kegan asked getting up.

"No. Thanks." They stated. She smiled before leaving. She could still here them laughing at what just happened. She looked over at the table they just left. Kyra was sitting there, acting like nothing happened. Kegan shook her head before going to the bathroom. When she was finished, she looked in the mirror to fix her hair. "Kegan." She heard. She wiped around, staring behind her. Nothing was there. She felt a shiver come over her. She looked in the mirror once more before quickly leaving the bathroom. She looked behind her to see if anyone was behind, just as she did she ran into someone.

"Sorry." She replied looking up. She came face to face with Aaron Abbott.

"Oh it's quite alright." He replied. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You should cut down on drinking." She told him backing away.

"Yeah maybe you're right." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Right." She told him. "I'll be leaving now." She tried to move beside him but he blocked her way. "Aaron move." She told him.

"Say please." He told her.

"Please." She wasn't in the mood for his shit tonight. "Just get out of the way."

"I think you can be nicer than that." He told her moving closer.

"Aaron." She warned. He moved closer. Just as he was about to kiss her she kneed him in the groin. She watched as he fell to the floor. She went to walk away but he grabbed her foot causing her to fall to the ground. She tried to get up, but he was too quick. He had his arms around her before she could move. He slammed up against the wall with his hand over her mouth. She whimpered as her head hit hard on the wood. She found that her sight became blurry. "Aaron." She whispered.

"Shhhh..." he told her running his finger to her lips.

"Aaron, don't do this." She begged. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"**Caleb."** She thought in her head. She prayed that he heard her. **'Caleb, help me."** She begged. She looked around the corner. No one was coming.

"Looking for someone?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron, you are drunk." She whispered.

"Yeah, and you're hot." He leaned down and kissed her. She brought her knee up to knee him again, but he caught it. "Nope, don't think so sweetheart." He told her in her ear. "But since your leg is up here." He began reaching up her skirt. She tried pushing him off. "Now play nice." He told her.

'**CALEB!**' She screamed in her mind as she felt Aarons lips come down upon hers. She began to regain her strength from being thrown up against the wall. She pushed him away, trying to get him off of her.

"You want to play hard to get?" he asked moving forward.

"Aaron, you are drunk. Don't do this. This isn't you." She tried to reason with him.

"I want you. The first moment I met you, I could never take my eyes off of you. I knew I had to have you. I think I might want you more than…" he trailed off. "Well you know the rest." Kegan looked at him, her eyes wide. She had heard that somewhere before.

"Chase." She replied staring into Aarons eyes.

"Chase? No, I am talking about me." Aaron was getting mad.

"Aaron, this isn't you ok. Something is wrong with you."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" he yelled. He grabbed her arm and brought her up to him. "Now where were we?" he asked.

"Aaron…" she whispered as his lips caressed her neck

* * *

"Where the hell is Kegan? She has been in the bathroom for over twenty minutes." Caleb stated. 

"You want us to go check?" Sarah asked.

"Man, she's probably just staring in the mirror or waiting in line." Pogue replied. "Can you sense her?"

"Caleb, don't." Sarah stopped him. "You know how mad she gets when you get into her mind."

"You heard about that?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, well girls talk." Sarah smiled.

"Do they now?" Pogue asked turning to Kate.

"They don't ever tell either." Kate smirked.

"Oh ok." Pogue kissed the top of her nose before turning back to the group.

"Hey you guys. Where's Kegan?" Reid asked grabbing a drink from the middle of the table.

"She went to the bathroom." Pogue stated.

"Oh, ok. Well will you tell her to come by the pool table?" Reid asked them.

"Don't you think you played enough pool for the night?" Kate asked.

"Nope, just getting started." He winked at her before going back to the pool table

"I swear, I don't know how we became friends with him." Caleb replied. They waited a little longer, before Caleb started looking the direction of the bathroom.

"Do you think she fell in?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. But I just feel like something isn't right." Caleb got up from the table and began walking in the direction of the bathroom.

"Hey where's Kegan?" Reid asked stopping him.

"I was just going to look for her." Caleb stated.

"What do you mean look for her?"

"She hasn't come back from the bathroom and it's been like thirty minutes."

"Maybe she's using the bathroom." Reid replied.

"Not for thirty minutes."

"Have you tried to sense her?"

"Sarah told me not to."

"Who cares?" Reid spat. Caleb rolled his eyes, but looked around to make sure no one was watching. This 'power' he had didn't involve his eyes turning black, but he had to concentrate hard. Reid stood in front of him. Caleb closed his eyes and breathed in. **"Kegan, are you ok?"** He asked. He waited, but got no response. He tried again. **"Kegan, where are you?"** He opened his eyes when nothing came. "I can't sense her. She's not responding."

Reid looked at his friend. He knew something was wrong. He threw down his pool stick and ran towards the bathroom with Caleb behind him. "Reid?" Tyler called after him. Reid made it to the hallway of the bathroom. Nothing. He rushed over to the door. He began banging on it. Suddenly it opened "Do you mind?" the girl yelled in his face.

Caleb couldn't help but laugh. "Oh sorry." Reid replied. Reid turned around and glared at Caleb.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Where is she Caleb?" Reid asked ignoring his friend.

"I don't know. She wouldn't have just left yet."

"You don't think…"

"Don't say it Reid." Caleb warned. "He's dead. Don't start acting like her."

"I'm just saying…"

"You aren't saying anything. Just let it go. Let's go see if anyone has seen her." Caleb began walking away. They made it back to the table.

"Did she fall in?" Pogue asked with a smile on his face until he saw Caleb's. "What?"

"She wasn't in there." Caleb replied.

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked.

"We can't find her." Reid replied.

"Have you asked around?" Tyler asked.

"No, we were fixing to do that." Caleb replied.

"We'll help." Pogue got up from the table.

Reid looked over at Kyra who was sitting alone at the table they use to be sitting at. "Why did you guys move?" Reid asked.

"We were just playing a trick on Kyra." Caleb responded.

"Hey!" Reid yelled grabbing Caleb's arm pulling him back. "Where's Abbott?" he asked looking around. Caleb began looking around as well. Aaron was nowhere to be found.

"Shit!" Caleb replied going towards to Kyra.

"Decide to come back?" she asked smiling.

"Where's Aaron?" he asked ignoring her.

"I don't know. He was sitting at the bar." She replied

"I need to know where he is Kyra."

"I don't know. I have been sitting here the whole time."

"Damnit!" Caleb slammed his fist on the table causing Kyra to jump. He left her sitting there, wide-eyed staring at him. "She doesn't know where Aaron is." Caleb told his friends returning to the table.

"You guys split up." Pogue told them.

"Why isn't she asking for help?" Caleb asked.

"Why isn't she disappearing?" Reid asked. "If she's scared, then she would have disappeared by now. She appears where she wants to be sometimes if she focuses hard on it."

"How do you know this?" Caleb asked.

Reid turned red and turned away. "Its just guess." He lied. **"Damnit Reid."** He thought to himself.

"Right." Caleb stated. He rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll go look out in the parking lot. Reid you look out back. Pogue, you and Tyler stay in here and ask around. Don't do anything stupid if you find him." Caleb's eyes turned to Reid.

"Not promising a thing." Reid told him. Caleb nodded his head before moving towards the door. Reid looked at Pogue.

"Tell me if you find him. If he's with her I want to know." Reid told him. Pogue went to move. "Pogue, I'm serious."

"Okay!" Pogue responded annoyed. Reid nodded his head before moving to the door to the back alley.

* * *

"Look, now that we are alone. We can get down to business." Aaron replied in Kegan's ear. Kegan could hardly hear him. Her vision had gone blurry again. His voice sounded distant. He had thrown her up against the wall again. She had kicked him in the groin one last time, but was unsuccessful getting away. She had tried to disappear so many times, but it was like someone had a hold on her powers. She kept screaming for Caleb in her head, she now had a headache. Where was he? Why isn't he responding? 

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"Shhh." He told her moving her hair out of the way.

"Please let me go." She begged.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispered in her ear. He had been holding her up, but right then he let her fall to the ground. She opened her eyes and looking towards the alley. She could hear footsteps.

"Help!" she yelled coughing. She could hear Aaron laughing behind her. The footsteps got closer. "Please help me." She sobbed. She saw a figure.

"I'll help you. You shouldn't be out in the dark anyways. Anything could happen." A familiar voice replied. Kegan froze in her spot. Then she him chuckle. "Together again."

"Help." Kegan tried to yell but it came out as whisper through her sobs. The figure came out of the dark. Chase! "Nooooo." Kegan sobbed as he bent down to her on the ground.

* * *

Kegan shot up out of her bed. She was pouring sweat. She was breathing in and out heavy. "Chase." She replied. She looked around the room. It was pitch black. "Could it be?" She got up from her bed. She could feel her legs shaking, but held onto her bed post to walk to the bathroom. She made it to the sink. She wouldn't look in the mirror, afraid of what she might see. She bent down and cupped water in the hands and splashing it on the face. What a nightmare. Was it a nightmare? She walked back into her room and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Reid's number. 

"What?" he spat. She looked over at her clock, four thirty. She bit her lip.

"Reid." She replied softly.

"What is it?" he asked suddenly sounding concerned.

"I just had a horrible nightmare."

"Did you disappear?" he asked.

"No, I just woke up in a pouring sweat. I'm so scared."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, will you just talk to me?"

"Yeah yeah." He replied. He got up from his bed. He knew he wouldn't be going to sleep at all that night. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you think there is way that someone can take our powers from us?"

"Like how? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. In my dream I kept calling for Caleb, but he wouldn't respond. Then I tried disappearing, but I couldn't. It was like I was stuck."

"It was just a dream. I don't think someone can bind our 'powers'"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's never happened before."

"Ok, good." She sighed.

"Was Chase in this nightmare?"

Kegan didn't respond immediately. She heard Reid sigh on the other end of the phone. "Kegan."

"Reid, it was just a nightmare. You said it yourself."

"Yeah, do _you_ believe that though?"

"No." she bluntly replied. "It felt so real. You don't understand."

"Make me understand."

"Fine. We were at Nicky's having a good time. You and Tyler were playing pool, and the others were sitting at a table. Well Aaron came up to you to start crap, but he just walked away. Then Kyra comes up doing her thing with Caleb. We told her she could sit down, but as she did we all got up and walked away. Then I had to use the bathroom. I went and when I was coming back to the table I ran into Aaron. He was drunk as can be. So I tried to leave him alone and just go back to the table. But he wouldn't let me. He slammed me up against the wall and started touching me and all this stuff. Then I ended up in the back and he threw me on the ground. He told me he had a surprise for me. As I was laying there I saw a figure in the shadows and started calling for help, but he just kept creeping towards me. Then I heard his voice. It was Chase. He knelt down beside me and replied 'together again', then I woke up in a sweat."

Reid sighed. "Wow."

"Reid, this is serious."

"I know that. It's just weird that you keep having dreams about him."

"What if he's still out there? I know you guys said he can't be, but what if?"

"Then we'll have to fight him again."

Kegan sat there in silence. "But that's figuratively speaking." He added.

"Reid…"

"Yeah."

"I'm scared."

"Listen to me." He told her. "Are you listening?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I will never let that bastard touch you again. As long as I am alive, he will never come near you again. I will kill him myself or I will die trying."

Kegan smiled. "Okay." She replied softly.

"Now, can I go back to sleep?" he asked.

Kegan laughed "Yeah. Goodnight."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She told him.

"Okay."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and laid back in the bed. She looked out the window, before smiling. She turned over and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to her alarm blaring in the ear. She quickly threw her legs over the side of the bed and running to the bathroom. She was going to be late. She quickly jumped in the shower. As she was getting out she heard a knock on the door. "Hold on!" she yelled wrapping a towel around her body. "Ok." 

Caleb opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You aren't ready yet?"

"No, late night."

"Oh."

"I'll be ready in a few though."

"Ok. Well I'll wait." He turned to walk out.

"Caleb." She called after him.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do me a favor. Tell me something in my head."

"What?"

"Just say something to me in your mind."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok." He was now confused. _'Why the hell am I talking to your through your mind?'_ he asked with a smile on his face.

'_Because I just needed to see something.'_ She replied.

'_Right. I have the strangest sister in the world.'_

'_Be proud.' _She smiled at him. "Ok, now get out of my room. She heard him laughing as he shut the door behind him. She smiled. She finished getting ready and headed downstairs. Caleb still had a smile plastered on his face. "What?" she asked

"Nothing, you are just weird."

Kegan laughed "But you gotta love me."

"That's true." Caleb opened the door and let her go first before shutting it behind him. They climbed into his Mustang and headed to school. "So are you going to move back into the dorms?" he asked as they walked towards the school.

"I don't know. I was starting to get use to living at home."

"Well you don't have to stay there if you don't want to."

"Do you not want me to stay there or something?" Kegan smirked at her brother.

"Well, now that you mentioned it. You are taking up Betty's time that she could be spending on me." He smiled at her.

"Caleb!" Kegan yelled hitting him on the arm.

"I'm just kidding."

"Yeah right."

"That hurts Kegan." He turned serious on her.

"Good." Kegan ascended the stairs.

"Hey guess what?" Caleb replied.

"What?"

"Reid's birthday is in two weeks."

"Great."

"You aren't excited?"

"Excited for what? His birthday or him ascending?"

"Both." Caleb laughed.

"I'm not looking forward to watching him be in pain."

"It's only for a few minutes."

"Well it still sucks. Then I'm not excited that he is getting more power."

"Yeah that could cause a problem."

"A big one."

"Well at least he's turning eighteen."

"YAY!" Kegan squealed, but then stopped. "Good, he can die one year older."

Caleb laughed. "Let's just stop talking about it now."

"Good idea." Kegan opened the door to the school and walked in. Reid was standing at the stairs with Tyler. He nodded his head at her, before laughing at something Tyler said. Caleb and Kegan walked over to them.

"Hey." She replied with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Reid asked.

"Nothing, Caleb is just being…well…Caleb."

"Thank you." Caleb replied.

"Where's Pogue?" Kegan asked.

"He and Kate have a project to do in the library."

"Pogue in the library. That's hard to believe." Kegan laughed.

"Hey you guys don't forget we have swim practice today after school." Caleb told them. "But I have to go, need to go find Sarah." Kegan nodded her head at him.

Reid moved over to Kegan and wrapped his arms around Kegan's waist and looked down at her. "You feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kegan replied smiling at him. She lifted her feet off the floor to reach his face and kissed him.

"Can we go to class now please?" Tyler asked.

Reid looked over at him, he couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, come on baby boy."

Tyler rolled his eyes. Kegan couldn't help but laugh at him. "Bye you guys, I am going to go to my dorm and get some things."

"Ok, see you at lunch." Reid replied

"Ok." Kegan turned and walked in the opposite direction. She was walking to her dorm room, when around the corner she heard a voice.

"Oh trust me, I'll beat the shit out of him." Aaron Abbott. Kegan groaned. She knew she had to walk past him to get to her room. She sighed and began walking. "Hey there baby girl." He replied walking up to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off.

"What do you want?"

"Let's talk."

"How about no."

"Come on…" he replied stopping.

"Aaron, do you not understand that I can't stand you?"

"I thought I could try to change your mind."

"Ok, shoot." She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Ok um…." He didn't know where to begin. Kegan just stood there staring at him. "How about we go out tonight and I can show you…"

Kegan laughed shaking her head. "Yep, still can't stand you." She walked past him. She heard him curse under his breath as she walked away. She laughed. She got to the door and knocked. No one answered. "Hmmm." She thought. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"Can I try again?" Aaron replied walking beside her.

"Aaron, just give up."

"No, I don't want to."

"I'm no going to change my mind."

"Why not?"

"Because you're an asshole."

"You only think that because your brother and his friends think that."

"No, you annoy the hell out of me and haven't left me alone since I moved here." She continued to walk. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, making her lose her balance. She almost fell to the ground, but Aaron caught her, pushing her against the wall.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Kegan had a look of fear in her eyes, only from almost falling, but Reid who was watching from a distant, thought otherwise. Before Kegan could open her mouth, Reid was on Aaron. "REID!" she yelled. Reid began punching Aaron, as Pogue came around the corner. He saw what was going on and took off running to help.

"Reid, what the hell are you doing?" Pogue asked pushing him off. Reid's eyes were black as night. Kegan gasped and pulled him into the wall, with him facing her.

"Reid, don't do this." She whispered.

"What's your problem?" Aaron asked pushing Pogue away, who helped him off the ground.

"Reid, make your eyes go back to normal." Kegan begged. Reid's eyes slowly went back to blue.

"I asked you a question Garwin." Aaron spat.

"If you ever touch her again, I swear I will rip your heart out!" Reid yelled.

"She almost fell and I caught her." Aaron defended himself.

"Bullshit! Leave her alone Aaron, or I will kill." Reid threatened.

"Reid." Kegan replied.

He turned to her. She looked scared. "Can we please go?" she asked trying her hardest not to cry. He nodded his head before putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in her ear.

"Reid, he was telling the truth. He wouldn't leave me alone and I was walking. He grabbed my arm and to keep me from falling over my own feet, he pushed me up against the wall. I wouldn't have let him do anything to me."

"I just saw…"

"I know."

"I just remembered you nightmare from last night and I just freaked. It made me so mad that even in your nightmare he did that to you."

"It's ok. It was just a nightmare."

"But still. He won't leave you alone."

"Well I think he might now."

Reid breathed out. "Reid, don't ever do that again. You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry. I was just pissed."

"I see that." She grabbed his arm to stop him. "Reid, I know you don't like hearing it, but I am going to say it. You are ascending soon, that means you get more power. Are you going to be able to control it?"

"Yeah. I thought he was hurting you that's why I did that today."

"Reid, make me a promise. When you ascend that you won't come addicted to it. That you will try your hardest with everything inside of you to fight it?"

"I promise." Reid looked at her, he knew she was serious. "I swear." He repeated. Kegan nodded her head. She grabbed his hand and they began walking to class. As they were walking, she saw that same boy from her literature class standing at the lockers. He looked exactly like…no. Kegan shook her head. It can't be. She turned to Reid and smiled at him. The boy behind her turned around and stared at Kegan and Reid as they walked down the hall. A smile formed on his face.

* * *

Before Kegan knew it, it was the end of the day. She smiled. She was glad to be out of her classes. She was tired of hearing professors talk. She had kissed Reid goodbye before he went to swim practice. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caleb glaring in their direction. She knew exactly what it was about. She couldn't but laugh as Reid walked away. She watched as Caleb began lecturing Reid, who just rolled his eyes and walked past Caleb towards the swimming pool. Kegan turned around to go see if Michelle was in the room, as she did she ran into a girl. "Watch it." The girl replied. Kegan had dropped all her stuff out of her hands. Kegan glared at the girl who ran into her, before kneeling down, picking everything up. She saw a hand come and help it. It was a boy. "Here you go." He replied handing her some papers. His hand look familiar... 

"Thanks." Kegan didn't bother to look up, she was too caught up in gathering her things.

"I'm Chase by the way." He replied. Kegan looked up and felt herself not being able to breathe.

**Author:Ok, so there you go!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! HAHAHA** **Also I wanted to know if should make a squeal or just make a filler for this chapter of everything that is going on with Chase and everything!! Just so you guys aren't confused, the first part was a dream, im sure you guys got that, but for some yeah!! Well tell m what you think!! You guys rock my socks!! I love getting reviews from you guys!! Thanks to everyone who stayed with the story til the end!! I love you guys with all my heart!! REVIEW!**


End file.
